Her Blood Splattered Past
by xJenzaFreakx
Summary: AU.Sunny Thornhart is a natural born hunter with a bloody past. A twist of fate, and a debt, will have this tragic loner seeking out the Winchesters. Together they must stop Lucifer's son from enslaving humanity. Rating&Genre vary depending on storylines.
1. Strangers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. That honor goes to its creator Erik Kripke and the CW network. However, Sunny, any other OC added and the storylines do belong to me and were crafted from my twisted imagination. So, please, do enjoy! =)**

Chapter 1/Part 1

Strangers

"Great." Sunshine Thornhart sighed as her car came to s stop. She squinted at the gas meter. Full. _Must be the engine._ She thought and exited the piece of crap her friend had insisted she take and "...ran like a dream.". She slammed the car door shut and popped the hood.

Smoke rose up in a thick cloud causing her to swat at her face and cough. She walked away from it and pulled her cell-phone out of her front pocket. "Awesome." she muttered as the words 'No Signal" blinked on the screen.

_Well, at least the next state is just a couple miles away._ She thought. She grabbed her duffel bags from the back seat and began walking as the sun rose behind her. She had been driving all night. She stopped once she spotted the sign welcoming her to Arizona. "You better be here, Winchesters." she said and continued walking.

/

In a nearby diner, Sam and Dean Winchester discussed their latest potential job. They were brothers, Dean being the oldest. They were raised to be hunters and to fight the supernatural. Demons, ghosts, vampires, monsters of all kinds hid in the shadows of the world, killing, haunting and possessing innocent people and it was their job to exterminate them.

"So, what have we got today, Sammy?" Dean asked, his mouth full of scrambled eggs. Sam read the newspaper everyday in search of any strange activity that may be linked to anything paranormal. An article caught his attention and he read it aloud. "The body of Alan Richardson was found dead in an alley last night, his eyes, ears and...tongue missing from his person." he shuddered. Dean choked on his eggs and forced them down with his coffee.

"Well," he said, sliding his plate aside. "I'm done eating. Forever." Sam continued reading. "It says he's the third victim to suffer this 'gruesome fate'." he looked at his brother. Dean shrugged. "You think somethin' spooky is killing people and taking their, uh, body parts?" he asked. "Maybe. Paper says the other two victims were also found in allies. Nothing left behind, no finger or footprints, no dna, no evidence." Sam sipped his coffee. "Sounds spooky to me."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Alright then, let's do it." he looked at his plate and shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe just one more bite."

/

Sunny finally made it to the town a couple hours after her car broke down. She sighed in relief and searched for a nearby diner to get a coffee. She pulled her cell-phone out and saw she had a signal so she called her friend. She left a message when she got the voicemail. "Hey, douche-bomb, guess what? Your car died on me. Good luck finding that shit in the desert, where I had to walk through to get to where I am now. I suggest you take this time to prepare because when I see you, I'm gonna kick your ass!" she ended the call and spotted a small diner. She made her way across the busy street and made it to the parking area of the diner.

As she headed for the entrance, she caught sight of the most beautiful car, a jet-black 1967 Chevy Impala. "You are gorgeous." she whispered to it and proceeded to the entrance. Just as she was reaching for the door handle, the door swung open and the Winchesters walked out. "Oh, excuse us. Sorry." Sam smiled, politely. Dean stopped in his tracks upon seeing her and leaned against the doorway.

"Well, hello there." he smiled. A cocky smile. A smile that enables a man to flirt without actually having to speak. His famous heart melter smile that took no effect on her. She smiled back, mockingly. She knew his kind all too well. The same old horny-jerk who nicknames himself 'the lady's man'. Please. She tried to walk by him but he blocked her path. "I'm Dean, thanks for asking." Couldn't he take a hint? _Great_ she thought. _He's one of the consistent ones._ She placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to her right leg. "That's funny, I didn't ask." His hazel eyes looked her up and down.

She rolled her eyes and went to maneuver around him but he just leaned to the other side. He couldn't let this girl go without getting her number, she was too smoking hot. She had dark brown, pin-straight hair that had a tint of dark red in direct sunlight. A chunk of peroxide blonde ran down the left side and her bangs fell over her thickly lined, steel gray eyes. She had two silver barbells in her left eyebrow, one in the right. Her lips had perfect fullness with a diamond stud in the left side. Her complexion was soft and clear, her skin was sunkissed tan.

She wore a black tank top that hugged her so tight, her cleavage swelled with every annoyed sigh she directed at him. Through the shirt he could see her flat stomach was toned and she may have had another piercing. His knees fell weak when he saw her thighs. They had just the right amount of thickness and the dark blue denim jeans only accentuate them, making him imagine how her equally voluptuous ass would feel if he grabbed it. She was short and petite but had all the right curves in the right places.

"Dean, get out of her way, you're being an ass." Sam said sternly, snapping Dean out of his dirty thoughts. She turned to him. "Thank you." she smiled and looked back at Dean with her eyebrows raised. "Not until I get your name, sweetheart." he teased. She paused for a second, then chuckled. "Okay." she stepped closer to him, biting her lip and ran her hand up the entrance doorway towards his. She slipped a little half-smile and whispered seductively. "My name is..." she leaned in closer and grazed his hand with hers. He inhaled deeply, catching her scent. "Get the hell out of my way, douche!" she screamed in his ear. He yelled out in shock as she grabbed his hand, twisted his arm behind his back and pinned him up against the doorway.

Sam stood speechless, a small open-mouthed smirk on his face. "Alright, alright! Just let me go, dammit!" he demanded in a husky tone. She released him and he stepped aside. She laughed a little. "I'm sorry I had to do that but I deal with guys hittn' on me every damn day and today...isn't a good one for me. I hope you understand." she apologized, and entered the diner. "Geez." Dean groaned, rubbing his wrist. "Friggin super bitch!" Sam laughed as they walked towards their car. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before hitting on a random chick." he said. "Yeah, yeah, real funny." Dean mumbled, bruised and defeated. "At least we'll never have to see her again."

Sunny made her way through the diner and sat at the booth the Winchesters were just sitting at. She looked out the window and saw the men entering the same car she had complimented. "Figures that beautiful machine would belong to an air-head jerk like him." she scoffed. She looked down at the newspaper that was still open to article about Alan Richardson. She scanned through it then looked back at the guys. "No way." she said slowly. As he reversed out of the parking space, Dean looked directly at Sunny. He stared back, shocked at the realization that they were the hunters she had been sent there to find.

She blinked and he drove away, as if they had been in a staring contest and he had won. She turned her gaze back to the article. "Dammit!" she yelled, banging the bottom of her palm on the table. People around her stared in shock and some shook their heads is aggravation. She sighed and waved to a waitress, impatiently. "Can I get a freaken coffee please?"

After finishing her coffee, she exited the diner and stood outside the entrance. She knew she had to take that job in order to meet up with the Winchesters again. Although she dreaded it, she had made a promise and she always kept them. No matter how arrogant, clueless and annoying Dean was, she was obligated to do what she said she'd do. "But first," she said out loud. "I need some wheels."

/

The Winchesters spent the day interviewing and questioning family and friends of the victims. Sunny searched the web and libraries for any info about rituals that included ears, eyes and tongues as ingredients. Urban myths and folklore. She asked senior townspeople if there were any ghost stories or old myths linking to old houses, factories or woodland and lakes. While the brothers used social methods of figuring things out, Sunny preferred research and finding things out herself. Questioning was a last resort for her.

After a long day of questions and running around, the guys finally got a lead on a house that was supposedly abandoned. People who lived on the street claimed they would hear strange noises and voices coming from inside, late at night. Some even swear they had seen monster-like shadows in the windows. They had to check it out. Dean pulled up across the street from the alleged haunted house and parked the Impala. "What do you think, Sam? Could it be another pissed of spirit?" Dean asked. "I'm not sure. I mean, no one's ever died in this house, that we know of anyway. There's no reports of anyone ever going missing while living here...but who knows, there could be a number of reasons why this house is being haunted." Sam replied. After a few minutes of waiting they finally heard noises coming from inside. They got out of the car and Dean popped the trunk so they could get their weapons. They each grabbed their share of salt, Holy water and a gun loaded with rock salt shells. They cocked their guns and nodded to each other, signaling they were ready.

They quickly scurried across the street then slowly crept up the crumbling cement stairs. They could hear a voice speaking in a foreign language, it's voice deep and guttural. Definitely not human. Dean stood at one side of the door, Sam at the other. A second voice sounded, this one was soft and sounded human, possibly female and was crying. Dean signaled that he was going to kick in the door. Sam nodded and aimed his gun at it. Just as Dean lifted his leg to kick, the female voice screamed. He kicked the door open, lifted his gun and entered the house, Sam right behind him.

Inside, four horrible monsters stood in a circle, surrounding a human girl. They were at least seven feet tall and were covered in slimey green scaled. They were equipped with long claws and dripping razor-sharp fangs. Their eyes were swollen and black with two horns above each one. They had no noses but gaping holes that pulsated as they breathed and glistened wetly in the dim candle light. They angrily lunged at the hunters and without a second thought they shot the creatures in their chests.

The monsters stopped and examined their wounds before lifting their glares back to the men. "Uuuh, Sammy? I don't think that worked." Dean said, backing away but the monsters were too fast. They each backhanded a brother, sending them in opposite directions. They both landed on their backs and rolled on their sides. Before they could get back up, one monster grabbed Dean by his shirt collar and lifted him over its head while the other kicked Sam while he was down. The other two monsters watched their friends and made sure the girl didn't escape.

Just as the monster went to chomp on Dean's throat and the other lifted its leg to stomp on Sam, gunshots rang through the house, taking their attention off the hunters and to the door. "Of course it didn't work, silly. Rock salt bullets only work on ghosts and demon spirits. These...are demons in their true form." a familiar voice said from the doorway. The two demons collapsed to the floor, dead. Green, oozing blood seeped from bullet holes in their foreheads. "Plus, you gotta aim for the brain." she added. The hostage crawled to a corner and whimpered. "Please, help me!" Dean looked towards the door. "You? What the hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed. The demon dropped Dean and stomped over to the hunter who had killed his friends, Sunny. The other demon walked away from Sam and stood behind the first one.

Sunny reloaded her pistols but before she could shoot, the demon smacked them out of her hands. The other demon swung at her but she ducked and kicked its knees in. It fell to the ground, shrieking in pain. She flicked her wrist and out from under her arm-warmers came a dagger for each hand, which she dug into both sides of its head, killing it instantly. She quickly stood up and the last demon charged at her. She dodged it and knelt down to pull a bowie knife out of her knee-high boot.

As the demon turned to charge at her again, she ran up to it and jumped on it, causing it to fall backwards. She then pinned its arms down with her knees, raised the knife over her head and plunged it into its forehead- full forced. It let out a weak, gurgling growl before it died. She exhaled and pulled the knife out of its skull. Sam and Dean had watched from where the demons left them, their mouths hung open in shock. Sunny got up and walked over to the other demon to recover her twin blades. She pulled out a rag from her pocket and wiped the green gooze off of her blades.

"So, you're the Winchesters, eh?" she scoffed. The guys stood up and dusted themselves off. "How do you know us?" Sam asked, confused but still in awe. "Yeah, and who the hell are you?" Dean panted. He pointed at one of the demons. "...and what the fuck was that?" Sunny bit her lower lip and tilted her head to the side. "I was hoping you'd be tougher." she said, faking sadness. "Just answer the damn questions." he demanded. She sighed. "I don't know you nor do I know anything about you." she said and walked towards the crying girl, holding herself in the corner. She squatted down and asked softly, "Are you hurt?" The girl shook her head. "N-no, I don't th-think so." she whimpered.

"You should call somebody for a ride to the hospital, just in case." Sunny suggested, pulling out her phone and handing it to the girl. "Just don't tell anyone what you saw here..." she added. The girl looked at her with confusion. "No one will believe you." She stood and turned back to the guys. "As for you, I've been asked to join you and help you out with killing stuff." she informed. She walked up to them and stood before them, hands on her hips. Dean scoffed. "Asked by who?" Sam asked. She hesitated for a second, she was warned how they'd react if she mentioned his name. Dean smiled, mockingly and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. He couldn't wait to hear this. "Your father." she said.

_A/N: So, I fixed the paragraphs and made them shorter so they'll be easier to read. Hopefully, it worked out alright. _

_So that's the first part of the first chapter. My chapters are really long so I have to dissect them into parts for the site. Please review, I could always use some constructive criticism and I'd really like to know what you think of my OC. I didn't want to make a story where the guys know her from their past, or was one of their exes, or a sister etc. (Not that there's anything wrong with them! I just see a lot of them is all.) I really want to do something different. =) Sorry this note is so long! I  
_


	2. Strangers Part 2

**Previously: Sunny finally meets up with the Winchesters and she's about to explain who sent her to find them. The only question left is why? We'll find out eventually but for now Sunny has some convincing to do. Please enjoy and review =)**

Chapter 1/Part 1 cont'd

"Strangers"

Dean chuckled. "No. No freakin' way! There's no possible way our father sent you to help us." He shook his head. Sam couldn't help but believe her. "Why did he send you? Do you know where he is?" he asked, hopefully. She shook her head. "He didn't say-" she started but was interrupted by Dean. "She's lying, Sam! You don't actually believe dad sent a chick to help us fight. He knows we're perfectly capable of doing it ourselves!" She glared at him. "Oh, so you had everything under control tonight, right? You weren't about to become demon shit before I showed up?" she snapped. He looked away, still shaking his head in denial.

She calmed herself and turned back to Sam. "Listen, back in Texas, I bumped into him during a hunt and we ended up working together. Then, the demon cornered me and- He saved my life and like a normal, good person, I asked if I could do anything to repay him. That's when he told me to find you and help you out." She explained. She could hear Dean giggle mockingly at her. "So, why didn't you stop us at the diner?" Sam asked, ignoring his immature older brother. "I didn't know it was you until I saw the newspaper and read the article, by then you were already driving off. Your dad didn't give me a picture or describe you at all. He just said I could find you here." She sighed. Sam looked to the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets.

He couldn't help but wonder why their father wanted her to join them too. Dean was being a jerk about it, but it wasn't her fault and he shouldn't have taken it out on her. "Look, I don't like working with others either but I made a goddamn promise to a man who risked his life to save mine. I'm indebted to your father and I intend to repay it." Sam looked at Dean, who stood quietly now across the street. The girl came out of the house and handed Sunny her phone back. "My ride will be here in a couple of minutes." she reported. "Thank you. Thank you so much! You saved my life!" she sobbed and hugged Sunny tightly. She patted the girls shoulder and reminded her not to tell a soul what happened or they'll throw her in the loony bin. Sam had walked over to Dean to discuss Sunny's story. "She's telling the truth, Dean, and you know it." He whispered. Dean stayed silent. "C'mon, would it be that bad if she came with us?" he asked.

Dean looked up at the night sky, thoughtfully, for a moment. "It's not her I have the problem with, okay?" he said, finally. He sighed, deeply. "I just hate feeling like dad had to send someone to take care of us. Like we're not doing a good job. Like we're not good enough." Sam understood. He knew all too well what it felt like to be a disapppointment to their father. He's always felt like he wasn't good enough. "He doesn't think that way at all." Sunny said. She had walked in at the end of the conversation.. Dean scoffed, embarrassed she had heard him. "And how would you know?" he asked. "Well, because he told me the complete opposite." she replied. Dean looked at her, his expression softened. "Really?" Sam asked. "Yeah, he said he's never been so proud of both you and that you're the best thing that's ever happened to him." she added.

Dean smiled, but quickly dropped it to uphold his tough-guy image in front of her. "So...what's the verdict, gentlemen?" she asked, biting her bottom lip in suspense. Sam and Dean looked at each other then at her. "Not until I get your name." Dean teased, raising his eyebrows and biting his lower lip. She smiled, shyly and blushed. "If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh?" she asked. They both nodded. "We swear." Sam promised. She hesitated. "Coz' if you do, I swear I'll finish what I started at the diner-" "Just tell us!" Dean exclaimed, anxiously. "Okay, fine..." she started. "Wait, it's not actually get-the-hell-outta-my-way-douche, is it?" he teased. She laughed.

No! It's Sunshine...Sunshine Thornhart." She revealed. "What? No it's not...really?" Sam asked, smiling. "Yes, really...but you guys can call me Sunny." she said. Dean smiled at her, this time nicely. "I like it." he said, softly. She smiled back. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get off this street and get some drinks!" he turned and opened the back seat door for Sunny. "Welcome to Team Winchester." He winked. As hard as she tried not to, she just couldn't help but smile. She got into the backseat and the guys hopped up front, Dean in the driver's seat and Sam took shotgun, as usual. Dean started the car and drove off. "Oh, shit!" she bursted, suddenly. "I forgot about the freaken rental!" They laughed and Dean turned back to get her car. She'd return it in the morning.

/

The guys decided to pack up their stuff and move to Sunny's motel for the night. They parked the cars at Sunny's motel and walked to the bar around the corner. They could return the rental car and make a clean one-way trip out of the state. They sat on the barstools and ordered their drinks, three beers and three shots of whiskey. "So you never explained what happened back there." Dean said. The bartender slid three bottle of beer their way. "Oh, yeah..." Sunny chuckled. "They're, uh...called Glark demons and what we walked in on was their, uh, mating ceremony." she said with air-quotes. Dean's eyes widened and he took a long swig from him bottle. Sam chuckled, in shock. "What?" She shrugged and continued. "They each collect the eyes, ears and tongues of their chosen victims and later compare them to the other demons...which ever has the largest of them all, wins the female's affections." She concluded, popping the cap of her beer bottle. "Where did you find this out?" Sam asked, impressed that she knew so much about something he never knew existed. "I googled 'demons who collect eyes, ears and tongues'." She said, simply.

"Then I looked in the libraries demonology and occult section." She added. Sam scoffed. "This town's library has a demonology and occult section?" Sunny shrugged, smiling. "There are other demons like those?" Dean asked. She gave him a confused look, then lifted her eyebrows. "Oh, you must encounter demon spirits a lot more..." she assumed. "They like to possess people." The brothers nodded. "Yeah, we get those a LOT." Sam sighed and took a sip of his beer. "Aw, that sucks." She shook her head. "Why? Is there a difference?" Dean asked. "Well, demons in their true form are strong- but only physically. They're like giant, mutated animals and they're not all that smart." She motioned to the bartender to bring another beer. Dean held up two fingers to motion he also needed another. _Girl likes to drink_ he thought. They took their beers and she continued. "Demon spirits are smarter, quicker and super strong. Some even have telepathic powers." She popped the cap and took a swig. "We know." Dean assured. "I'm surprised you didn't know other species of demon existed. There are millions of them, of course, most of them are extinct and you don't see a lot of ancients anymore..." she stopped, realizing she sounded like a know-it-all. "can we change the subject?" she asked. "I feel like I'm boring you guys."

"No, no. It's not boring at all. It's actually really interesting that demons take other forms than spirits. It's like evolution...with demons." Sam gushed. She smiled at his excitement to learn. "I've fought a lot of demons since becoming a hunter. I had to know everything about anything to stay prepared." She said. Dean chuckled, "Yeah, no, he's right...it's just so fascinating that there's a whole 'nother world of demons that could kill us besides the black-eyes-smokey variety." he said sarcastically. Sunny looked down at her now-empty bottle. "Well, you asked, Dean...I'm just answering." she said, quietly, then grabbed her shot and downed it. "You don't think I'm pissed off at the fact that there's demons in every shape, size and color just waiting for me to make one mistake? A mistake that can result in me getting my head bitten off?" Dean cleared his throat and ordered another shot. "We're supposed to drink those together." he said. They decided to drop the subject of demons and pretended Dean wasn't such a buzzkill.

/

After a few more shots, they called it a night and walked back to Sunny's motel. They dumped their duffel bags full of weaponry on the floor next to the pull-out-couch, where Sam had volunteered to sleep. "I can't remember the last time I actually slept in a motel room. I haven't been in this one all day." Sunny scoffed. "Well, what if you hadn't found us?" Sam asked, flopping himself on the couch. "I would've drove to the next town to try my luck." she replied. "Don't you ever sleep?" he asked. She sat on the foot of the bed. "Of course." she chuckled. "But it's easier to sleep when I get the job done." Dean emerged from the bathroom, now squeaky clean after a long, cool shower. He let out a loud sigh of content. "That was awesome! The shower at our motel was terrible. The water would shift from cold to hot, then hot to cold and the showerhead would just spit the water at me." he complained. "The water here came out evenly with just the right amount of pressure. It was shower heaven."

he shook the towel over his head to dry his short, dirty-blonde hair. "Glad you were the first to enjoy my bathroom. How's the tiolet? Does it flush evenly with just the right amount of pressure?" Sunny mocked. He chuckled, "I'll let you know." Sam made himself comfy on the couch, laying on his back with his arm bent behind his head. "So, you explained why you were looking for us, you explained the demons but you haven't told us anything about yourself." he pointed out. "Yeah, mystery girl, what's your story?" Dean asked, sitting next to her on the bed. "My story..." she echoed, looking down at her hands as she picked at her nails. "Yeah, how'd you get into hunting? Where's your family? That kind of story." he pressed. She inhaled deeply, then released. Her past wasn't easy to talk about but she figured they had a right to know a little about who they were going to be hunting with. She refused to tell them everything, though. They didn't need to know everything. _Just keep it plain and simple. _She thought.

"Well, hunting is the family business. I was born into it." she began. "My father was a hunter, so was his father and his father before him and his mother before him." she chuckled. "My dad began training me on my eleventh birthday, he taught me everything he knew." Dean tilted his head to the side. "You say he 'was' a hunter...?" he asked. She hesitated at first. "He died when I was sixteen...during a hunt." she looked away. It was kind of true. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "He was my freaken hero." she smiled. "I thought he was stronger than Superman and smarter than Prof. X." The guys smiled, Dean's the biggest. He could relate. "Anyway, my mother died when I was fourteen and that's when my father let me go on hunts with him. After he died, I continued  
hunting and here I am." she shrugged. "I've been on my own for six years."

"How do you earn money to survive?" Sam asked. "Oh, I have money. That was never a problem, I come from a really wealthy family." she replied. Dean gazed at her. "So, you're loaded...and you got a rental car? A crappy motel? Got coffee at a diner?" he asked. She giggled. "Sorry, Dean, I try to be a level-headed hunter not a spoiled valley-girl vampire slayer." She hated when people thought of her as a weak little rich girl who bought her way out of difficult situations. She used the money strictly to survive and never over-indulged.

_A/N: So now that you know more about Sunny, I can finally get to the juicy stuff. There will be action in Chapter 2/Part 1. There's one more part after this so just bear with me! I admit the beginning chapters are rather boring, that's why I'm more of a one-shot kind of writer but I didn't want anyone to read them without knowing a little about my OC first. So far there are 4 chapters to this story, beyond that I may end it and just do one-shots from there. I don't know for sure yet, I guess it depends on reviews and what my readers think._


	3. Strangers Part 3

Chapter 1/Part 3

Strangers

**Previously: Sunny convinced Sam and Dean to let her join them after telling them their father asked her to as payment for saving her. This is the last part of the first chapter.**

They awoke early the next morning, packed their things in the trunk of the Impala, returned the rental car and finally left the motel.

"Good-bye, Arizona!" Sunny sighed happily as they passed the sign that read **You Are Now Leaving Arizona.** "Where are we going now?" she asked, leaning back into the seat behind Sam. "To a family friend's place for a quick visit." Sam answered. "His name is Bobby. He's been like a father to us since our dad took off. He's also a hunter and he helps us out a lot." he added.

After a few hours of driving, with a handful of rest stops for gas, food and bathroom breaks, they finally arrived at Singer Salvage Yard. It was business as well as his home. It was late afternoon by the time they pulled in the front of his house and parked. "Hey, Bobby?" Dean called as they entered through the front door. "Took you boys long enough, what was the hold up?" Bobby asked while walking out of the back room. He stopped at the threshold of the doorway when he saw Sunny.

"This." Dean said, pointing at her. Bobby smiled. "Thornhart?" he asked, softly. Confused, she looked at Dean then back at Bobby. "Yeeeah?" she confirmed, warily. His eyes watered as he hurried over to her and hugged her tightly. "Bobby, you know her?" Sam asked. "Know her?" Bobby scoffed and released the girl. "I helped raise her. Do you remember?" he asked her. She studied his face for a moment then remembered the name Singer on the sign outside. "My dad used to call you by your last name." she recalled. "Singer Bobby." he nodded while smiling.

"Of course, you were very young, I don't expect you to remember'" he started but she continued remembering. "You and my dad were best friends." His smile grew wider. "Like brothers." he said, a single tear fell from his eye. "I was crushed when I heard..." he trailed off. "I'm sorry." She nodded vigorously, not wanting to talk about it. Only she knew what happened that night. It fell quiet for a moment, Bobby was the one to break the silence. "Well, look at you, girl! You're all grown up. I'll bet your a damn brilliant hunter." She shrugged modestly. "Nah, I mean, I'm alright. Just good enough to keep myself alive." she said.

"Uuh, no way! Don't believe that crap, Bobby." Sam laughed. "You should've seen her last night. She took out four huge demon-monsters, by herself, with two daggers and a hunting knife- in a span of thirty seconds!" Bobby looked at her impressively and chuckled. "Alright, calm down, Sammy, before you start crying." Dean said, rolling his eyes. Sam blew him off and whispered loudly, "He's just mad 'cause the demon was thisclose to ripping his his head off before she came in and saved his ass." Bobby laughed heartily and wrapped an arm around her and shook her shoulder. "That's what we trained her to do- Help the helpless. Now who wants a drink?"

Bobby poured everyone a shot of whiskey, while the guys told him about their father sending Sunny to find them and help them fight. "I'm not surprised." he shook his head. "You're not?" Sam asked, opening a beer bottle. "Something big is coming and it's not looking good for our team." Bobby said and downed his shot. "What is it?" Dean asked before guzzling his. "Nobody knows for sure. The only lead we got is a psychic who's been warning hunters of an apocalypse rising." Bobby replied, then threw back another shot. "Psychics?" Dean scoffed. "Real psychics, not the ones you find in the yellow pages or in carnival tents." the mechanic snapped.

Sunny poured herself another shot. "Where did this psychic come from?" she asked. Bobby shook his head and shrugged. "I haven't the slightest...She's been showing up in bars, looking for hunters. Hopin' to find the one who can stop it before it starts." Sunny nodded. "Makes sense." She threw back her third shot. "Careful, sweetheart, you better pace yourself or you'll get sick." Dean teased. She chuckled. "Don't you worry 'bout me..._shweetheart. _I can hold my own, but thanks for the warning." she winked, already tipsy.

Bobby chuckled. "If you're anything like your father, you can." She poured another shot and raised it to Dean. He raised his to her then Sam and Bobby too. "Here's to new friends, family and stopping potential apocalalypseses." she clinked her glass with theirs and guzzled it. Sam giggled, half in the bag himself. Dean laughed nodded while laughing at them and Bobby got teary-eyed again.

Later, being too drunk to drive, the trio crashed in Bobby's living room. Sam passed out, sprawled on the reclining chair in the corner. One leg hung over the arm of the worn out chair. Bobby also called it a night, leaving Dean and Sunny to talk privately. "Did I ever apologize for what happened at the diner?" he asked from the floor next to the couch, where Sunny lay. "No." she snorted, completely buzzed. "Good, 'cause I wasn't going to." he teased.

She gasped, mockingly. "Well, I'm not sorry for almost taking your arm off." she shot back. He chuckled, cockily. "Like you could." She turned off her back and faced him, smiling evilly. "Is that a challenge?" she asked in a low, sultry voice. "Anytime, anyplace." he yawned. "Just not when I'm tired or drunk." he turned so his back was facing her. She lied her head back down. "Y'know, at first I thought you didn't want me to join you guys cause you were threatened by me." "Ha!" he barked loudly, maybe too loudly. He immediately turned back around. "I'd never be threatened by you." She raised her eyebrows. "Why not?" she demanded. "Well, look at you- you're all skin and bones!" he shook his head. "That's cute though." he added, chuckling to himself. "Threatened by a tiny chick."

Amused at how defensive he got, she decided to play with him a little. She sat up so she could see his face. "Yeah, you know I could kick your ass. That's why you're so defensive, you're ashamed." she smirked. He started to get pissed. "I'm not ashamed of shit and there's no way you could kick my ass!" he growled loudly, moving in closer so he was in her face. She exhaled deeply, fighting the urge to uppercut him right there. "Wow, Sam was right, you can't take a joke." she muttered, smile disappeared. "Calm down, Wichester, before you wet your pants." she retreated under her blanket. Dean sighed, feeling two inches tall for threatening a girl who he had just pointed out was tiny. "Sorry." he muttered, almost too low to hear. "I didn't know you were kidding."

He felt his face grow hot from embarrassment. He didn't like apologizing, even if he was wrong. "But you can't blame me for taking it seriously- I don't know you, how do I know when you're kidding around?" he recovered. She poked her head out of the blanket. "That's your fault. You've known me for more than twenty-four hours and you haven't even tried to get to know me." she huffed. "At least Sam has manners. I don't know what I'd do if it were just us." she added. Dean thought about it, he knew exactly what he'd want to do. "Oh, you're a pig!" she said in disgust, upon seeing his wicked smile. "Like I'd ever let you touch me." He chuckled, her reaction amused him.

Just because they got off on a bad start, didn't make him less attracted to her. In fact, upon finding out she was a bad-ass hunter he found her to be even hotter. He lied on his back with arms up and his hands behind his head. "I'm not apologizing for being attracted to you. You're hot, a hunter and female. Face it, sweetie, you're perfect for me. The sooner you admit it, they happier we both will be." he sighed. She scoffed. "In your dreams, Winchester." she whispered. She turned her back to him and vowed silently that she wouldn't let herself fall for Dean. She couldn't let her heart go through another act of carelessness. Not again.

_A/N: Okay, there's the last of Chapter 1. A little boring, I know but Chapter 2 will be much, much better. More action, more funniness, more Dean and Sunny banter. I know Sam didn't play much of a part but that's going to change. I have a little problem with group dialogue. Hope you enjoyed getting to know Sunny and there's definitely going to be revelations of her past later in the story. I want to let you know I write a lot in my A/N, I tend to have a problem with shutting up. You can always ignore it. Please review!_


	4. Twisted Fury Part 1

**Summary: Sunny and the guys find a job in Denver, Colorado. People are going missing and their families are having problems with their memory. Will they figure out what's causing it? **

Chapter 2/ Part 1

"Twisted Fury"

Sunny was the first to wake up the next morning. As the others slept, she tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed the morning paper from outside. "Might as well get to work." she said to herself and stepped back inside. With everyone still asleep, the house seemed empty and silent, except for the occasional snorts and snores. Feeling bored and restless, she decided to make breakfast.

She pulled the fridge door open and peered inside, scanning its contents. Half-gallon of blue-cap milk, a dozen eggs, orange juice and way more condiments than any one person could possibly need. She grabbed the eggs and opened the freezer. "Yes!" she whispered happily. A fresh package of bacon practically sang to her and she grabbed them without haste. She brewed a pot of coffee and fired up the stove top, putting the eggs and bacon in separate pans.

As she waited for them to cook, she sat at the table and looked through the paper. After scanning through a couple of articles, she finally found something worth looking into. The headline read, **Local Men Disappearing, Families Dumfounded.** She smelled her eggs begin to burn so she quickly flipped them before reading the article. "Hmmm." she pondered.

The smell of coffee and bacon roused the men out of their unconsciousness. Sunny giggled as they stumbled into the kitchen like zombies. Their eyes widened as they saw the breakfast buffet awaiting them. "You made us breakfast?" Sam croaked, sleep still lingering in his throat. He rubbed his eye and sat at the table where a hefty plate of eggs, bacon and toast with a cup of coffee welcomed him. Dean watched her as she flipped the last batch of bacon and eggs. A drop of grease popped in the pan and splashed on her wrist. "Ow!" she hissed. He smiled as she sucked on the burn and poked the bacon.

"You know, we could've went to a diner, you didn't have to-" he started but Sunny plopped the newspaper in the center of the table. "I found some odd activities in the paper that might need checking out." she informed. "Wow, it's not even nine yet and you've already found us some work." Sam chuckled. "Yeah, if you keep this up there won't be nothin' for us to do." Dean said before sipping his coffee. Sunny turned the stove off and fixed the last plate for Bobby, who came running in just in time.

"Ooh, I knew I smelled bacon. You're an angel, darlin'!" Bobby smiled and took his place at the table. She set his plate down in front of him, then sat down next to him. "It's the least I can do for lettn' me stay over." she chewed her bacon. "So, why'd you cook for us?" Dean asked, eyeing her. "Cause I'm a nice person and want to save you some money and indigestion." she raised her shoulders bubbly. He chuckled in response. "I don't think I've ever had a breakfast this good in my life!" Sam said, dreamily. "So, about that job you found. What's the story?" Dean asked. "Well, there seems to be a lot of men disappearing in Denver, Colorado. Police say the victim's family members don't remember them ever existing. If it weren't for their friends, they never would've been reported missing. There could be dozens more that the police don't even know about." she explained.

"Damn, that definitely sounds like the work of the supernatural to me." Bobby nodded. "Denver, eh?" Dean raised his eyebrows and sipped his coffee. "Guess we better finish up and get going." After breakfast, they said goodbye to Bobby, packed whatever things they brought in the night before and drove off. Because Sam appreciated the breakfast Sunny cooked for him so much, he let her sit up front and she didn't argue. As Dean drove, she watched intently as he switched gears. "What are you lookin' at?" he asked, squinting at her in confusion. She immediately looked away. "Nothing." she said quickly and turned on the radio. Dean shot her a look at first but then retreated. "_If she puts any ridiculous pop station on, I'll say something. Give her a chance."_ he thought. She searched through the static for something decent to listen to. Something she can sing along to. Finally, she found a clear station that played classic rock and "Highway To Hell" by AC/DC was playing. "Aw, I freaken love this song." she said and sang with the radio. She leaned back in her seat with her foot up on the dashboard near the side mirror, her other leg crossed over it.

Sam joined it and together they head banged in Dean's direction, beckoning him to join. He laughed and shook his head in defiance. "No." he mouthed, since the music was too loud to speak over. She tugged his short sleeve, insisting he join and he finally gave in and began singing along. They laughed and tried to mimic the high-pitched screech of the lead singer. Dean watched as she threw her hair over her head as she head banged and realized just how amazingly beautiful she was. Not just "Hot" or "Sexy" but..."_Beautiful"_ he thought.

/

"I've already gone over this with the police." A woman named Kate sighed wearily. Upon entering Denver, the trio got the addresses of some of the victims and their families. Out of seven, this was their fourth questioning and so far they had gotten nowhere. Every family said the same thing and the hunters had nothing to go on. "We understand, ma'am, but since we're F.B.I we're going to have to ask you some questions to determine if this is a kidnapping case." Sam insisted, posing as Agent Spencer of the F.B.I. Dean posed as Agent Williams and Sunny as Agent Frost. Each of them carrying fake badges and wearing work suits.

Sunny wore a light gray woman's work skirt that hugged her hips and fell loose at the bottom, cut at the knees. A tight, white button up underneath and matching gray blazer. Seeing her in the outfit drove Dean crazy. "Fine." Kate muttered, and let them inside her home. She led them into her huge living room and they all took a seat on her beige leather couch. The room was gorgeous, complete with a fireplace where glass knick-knacks of different types of animals lined the top. Pictures of family surrounded them on walls and side tables, made of mohogany wood. Sunny squinted at one picture. She picked it up and handed it to Kate. "isn't he the one who's missing?" she asked. Kate sighed. "Yes...I mean, I guess so...but I don't know him!" she insisted. Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"You don't remember him being next to you when the picture was taken?" Sunny pressed. Kate shook her head. "I remember that day perfectly. Just not him ever being there...or being in this family at all. I don't know him! He's not my son!" she insisted, her voice shaky and scared. She seemed so sure, so convinced. Her hand shook as she swiped a strand of gray hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well, it's obvious you wouldn't know if he had any enemies." Dean muttered.

Every family member said the same damn thing. Not one freaken lead! Every picture they had seen had the missing person it but no one remembers a thing about their existence. It was freaky and extremely frustrating. "All I can tell you is I'm sick of being told I have a son. I would remember being pregnant, giving birth, raising him! I don't know what kind of trick this is but I've had enough!" she cried. "I'm real sorry, ma'am." Sam whispered. "For what?" her voice cracked. "Nothing has happened to me!" They gave her a concerned look and she showed them out, slamming the door behind them.

Once in the Impala, Sunny sighed deeply. "Not one goddamn lead!" "On to the next family." Sam rolled his eyes. "Although I don't think it'll make a difference." "C'mon, guys, there's got to be someone who knows-" suddenly Sunny had an idea. She smacked the side of her head and yelled "Fuckn' duh!" "What the hell?" Dean chuckled in confusion, also amused at the sight of her hitting herself. "Why the hell are we asking family? They don't know shit, remember? It's the friends who reported the people missing, right?" she recalled. "Hey, yeah!" Sam smacked himself in the head too. "Freaken duh!" he chuckled. Dean just shook his. "Don't expect me to smack myself like you retards." he said. At that, Sunny took the liberty of smacking it for him. "Hey! Watch the hair!" he teased.

/

They proceeded to the next family to get an address of the missing member's friend and quickly drove to his house. It was a simple, small house connected to a garage. They could tell it used to be brightly colored but had faded through the years to a dull, barely recognizable color. They knocked on the door and a man answered. He looked barely twenty-five with dark, curly hair and big brown eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked, warily. "Uh, yes." Sam said as they all raised their fake badges. "We're agents Spencer, Williams and Frost and we understand you reported a missing persons report on Toby Hix." "Yeah, I did...did you find him?" the man asked. "No, we're actually here to ask you a few questions." Sunny replied. The man nodded and welcomed them inside. They followed him into the kitchen where he offered them a drink. "No, thanks." Sunny smiled and he blushed.

"So what do you need to know?" John asked. "Well-" Sam began. "Oh, John." the man informed. "John, we need to know if your friend, Toby, had any enemies or if he had gotten in trouble before he disappeared?" Sam asked, taking out a notepad and pen. "Did you talk to his family? Any of the families? Nobody remembers a thing about their missing sons. Like...they never existed." John shook his head in disbelief. "It's all over the news. There's talk of a possible pandemic in the town." "I don't know about that, John." Dean said. "But something weird is definitely going on and we just need to ask a few more questions to determine whether or not this is a kidnapping case." he stole Sam's line. John shrugged. "Toby got along with everybody." he said before pausing.

"In fact, he recently met this girl, Madison. Real strange girl, if you ask me." John sat down at the table. "How so?" Sunny asked, sitting next to him. He blushed again, it was clear he had developed a crush on her and Dean found himself getting a tiny bit jealous. John wasn't a bad looking guy. "Well, she's obsessed with witchcraft. She wears black clothes and make-up all the time. She wears a pentagram necklace and has weird tattooes." he explained. "Like writing in a different language or symbols." he added. "Can you draw them for me?" Sam asked, sliding the notepad and pen towards him. "Uh, I'll try. I never got a good look at them." he scribbled onto the notepad and handed it back to Sam.

"Would they have anything to do with the disappearances?" John asked. She smiled at him. "That's what we're going to find out, hon." Dean stepped between them. "Anything else?" he asked, clearly frustrated. "Well, she hangs out with this, I don't know, cult I guess you can call them. They're all into that black arts stuff." he said, looking up at Dean, almost scared. "Can you tell us where we could find them?" Sam asked. "They hang out in the woods, near the lake. Toby brought me there once and asked me to join them. I'm not into that stuff, I was born and raised Catholic, so I said no." John wrote out the directions and they thanked him for co-operating. "If anything else comes up, or if anything else comes to mind, here's our numbers where you can reach us." Sunny handed him a business card with their cell-numbers printed on it.

"O-okay." John chuckled, blushing and they got in the car and drove away. "If this cult is the real deal, we could be dealing with actual witches." Sunny sighed wearily, the stress of the day was catching up to her, and it wasn't even over yet. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with witches. "I fuckin' hate witches." she and Dean said in unison, almost harmonizing. They looked at each other and chuckled. It fell silent for a few minutes until Dean finally got the nerve to confront her about John. "So, what was up with that John guy?" he asked her. "What about him? He was a nice guy." she laughed, knowing exactly what he was getting at. "I don't know, kinda seemed like you had something going on between ya." he pressed. She snorted. "Gettn' a little jealous, Winchester?" she teased. He squinted an eye at her and scoffed. "No!" he lied.

Sam laughed and cocked his head to the side to see his brother's blushing face. "I think he is!" he exclaimed. "No, I'm not!" he argued. "I just don't think it's very professional flirting with the people we question, that's all!" Sunny couldn't help but laugh. "Who said anything about flirting? I can't help if I'm nice to people and I certainly can't help if guys like me." she hinted, glaring at Dean. "At least he didn't hit on me the second he saw me." she shot. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, that won't ever happen again!" he assured her. She smiled at him. "Good, 'cause I wasn't lookn' forward to snapping your arm in half." He smiled back at her. "Didn't we already have this conversation?"

/

They parked in front of the trail leading into the woods and exited the vehicle. They each equipped themselves with a small weapon for safety and followed the path until they reached a clearing. They immediately spotted the group of black-clothed people circling a small bonfire. They didn't seem to notice the hunters in disguise until Sam stepped on a twig. They lifted their heads simultaneously and glared at the trio. "You just interrupted our ritual chant." A scary-looking man snapped. He had long, black hair that fell over his skinny, pale face. He had piercings all over his face; the top of the bridge of his nose, both eyebrows were pierced except they were on the inside of the brow, rather than the outside and both cheeks had silver balls poking out.

He wore a long black trench coat with silver buckles lining the down to the bottom, ending at his feet, which flapped against his knee high, black combat boots that were strapped tightly to his twig-like legs. Sunny shuddered. There was definitely something creepy about this guy. Not because of his piercings, or the way he dressed. Something in his eyes made her feel queasy. "Which one of you is Madison?" Dean demanded, pissed at the freak's attitude. "Who wants to know?" the man sneered, crossing his arms in front of his puny chest. "Uh, F.B.I wants to know." Sunny flashed her badge, matching his attitude, shutting him up. "I'm Madison." the girl next to him raised her hand and stepped forward.

"Is this about Toby?" Madison asked, innocently. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Sam asked, eyeing the group carefully. "Uh, sure. Over here." she led them to a bush, away from the group and out of ear shot. "So what do you want to know?" she asked, sighing. "First off, when's the last time you saw or spoke to him?" Sam asked. "Couple weeks ago. We got into a fight and he didn't call me for a while so I thought he just broke up with me." she explained. "Were you upset?" Sunny asked. "Of course. It wasn't that bad of a fight, I mean, we argue like that a lot but we always get over it right away." she leaned against a tree and lit a cigarette.

"What was the fight about?" Dean asked. She glared at him. "What does it matter? You think I had something to do with his disappearance?" she squeaked. She was little, had to be about seventeen or eighteen. Her short light-brown hair blew against her face with the breeze. Her deep blue eyes popped inside her thick, black-lined lids. "I loved him! We vowed we'd always be together. We vowed in front of the coven- TO the coven!." she quickly stopped and looked away. "He got mad because I accused him of cheating on me after Malachai told me he saw him with another girl." she admitted.

"Then he left and that's the last time I saw him. Next thing I knew he was gone and his own family doesn't know him." Madison finished but then looked up thoughtfully. "Are you going to question the others too?" she asked, motioning to the group. Sunny cocked her head in confusion. "Why would we?" she asked. "Well, because six of my friends are missing their boyfriends too." she said, puzzled. "Why didn't you know that? Are you really the F.B.I?" she questioned. "Of course we are, we just didn't know they'd be here."Sunny retorted. "What are their names?" Sam asked, taking his notepad and pencil at hand.

"Kimberly, Tiffany, Roxie, Summer, Claire and Brooklyn." Madison listed, flicking her cigarette. "Am I done now?" she asked, impatiently. "Yeah, you can go back to worshiping...whatever." Dean muttered, using hand motions to shoo her away. "Send them over here to be questioned, please." Sam called to her as she walked away. She raised her hand in response. After questioning the other girls, they came to the conclusion that someone in the group had something to do with the disappearances. They all had fought with their boyfriends before they went missing and because of something Malachai had told the girls about the men. Not only that, but the missing men had been involved in the group as well. Now Malachai was the only man left in the group.

"My money's on that freak with the attitude problem." Sunny shivered before saying his name. "Malachai." she hissed. "He's the only one in the coven who didn't have a partner in the group...or at all." "I can't imagine why." Dean said sarcastically. "He has such a sparkling personality." Sunny laughed and he looked at her but looked away when she turned to look at him. "We gotta do some serious P.I work on this guy." Sam said, shaking his head. "He's not going to co-operate if we question him." he added. "Who wants to bet that's not even his real name?" Dean laughed. "Right? _Malachai_" she said dramatically then chuckled. "At least we know where he works, we can question his employer and co-workers for more dirt on him." she said, seriously.

_A/N: Hmmm, is it Malachai? Witchcraft? Or is there something else at work here? You'll find out on the next update, so don't go far! ; ] R&R!_

_I hope you enjoyed this part of the second chapter, I made it as exciting as possible for part 1, all the real nail-biter suspense is in part 2 (isn't it always like that?) so please come back, I update pretty frequently!_


	5. Twisted Fury Part 2

**Previously: The trio drove to Denver, Colorado to find out why men have been going missing in the town and stumble across of group of young adults who seem to be involved in the black arts. After questioning one member, they find out something strange about the group. **

Chapter 2/Part 2

"Twisted Fury"

"Is it me, or were those 'witches' a little too open about their leader?" Sam asked. "I don't think they know anything about it or have anything to do with it, otherwise they wouldn't have easily given up so much info on him." he pondered. "Unless they're leading us into a trap." Sunny countered. "Well, if that's their plan, we'll be ready for them." Dean assured them. He glanced at Sunny, who again was watching him switch gears, but didn't say anything. "We'll just stop by his work, ask a few questions and go from there." he concluded.

'Malachai' worked at a vintage store as a stock boy. It consisted of old records and record players, old clothes and accessories, and collectible items. All ridiculously over-priced so it was often empty and had only a few workers. "Malachai?" Abbi, a worker at the store, snorted. "You mean Stanley?" she popped her gum between her teeth. "He's been workin' here for, like, two years and he's barely said anything to anyone other than the boss-man." she sorted through a box of records and stocked them alphabetically. Sunny noticed she was putting them in the wrong order and wondered if she was doing it on purpose or because she really didn't know the alphabet.

She glanced at the boss' office door." The only reason he works here is 'coz his father owns the store." Abbi whispered. "Uh-huh...when he does talk to you, what does he talk about?" Sam asked. "Well, when we first met, he asked me out and at the time I had broken up with my boyfriend. I figured I could make him jealous by dating someone weaker, uglier and paler than him." she explained. "So, I said yes and he tried to get me to join his little club in the woods." she scoffed. "And what did you say?" Dean asked, flirtatiously. She twirled a chunk of platinum blonde hair around her finger and smiled, her wad of gum peeking out from between her molars.

Abbi fluttered her long lashes at him and looked at his muscular biceps with her olive green eyes. "I said, no way, and ditched him. He's so weird." she rolled her eyes. "All he talks about is people suffering and how he wants to make people who beat him up him pay or whatever. He talks to himself a lot." she leaned in closer to his ear. "I think he's crazy." she whispered. "Anything else?" Sunny asked, clearly bored of the alphabet-challenged, shallow whore. "Huh? Oh, heh, I didn't know you guys were still here." she giggled foolishly, without taking her eyes off Dean. She sighed deeply and he smiled at her. Purposely trying to get under Sunny's skin.

Sunny just rolled her eyes and proceeded to the boss' office, Sam followed while Dean continued flirting with the stock-girl. She knocked on the door and it swung open. "Hello, is there a problem?" he asked. He was on the short-chubby side with a bald spot on the top of his head. Wire-y, gray hair circled the bottom of his shiny head.

His beady eyes squinted at the badges Sam and Sunny raised for him to see, and introduced themselves as their fake personas. "We're here to ask a few questions about your son, Stanley." Sam informed. "Stanley? Oh, he's not my son. I'm just the manager." the man chuckled, holding his hands up and shaking them.

"My name's Dan Fletcher." "Oh, well can you answer some questions anyway?" Sunny asked. "Sure, sure, of course! Come on in, have a seat." he ushered them in the small office and they sat in the chairs in front of the wooden desk. "You're awfully excited." she pointed out, suspiciously. "Just in a good mood today. I don't get many of those." he sighed. "Why not?" Sam asked. "Well, it seems whenever Stanley's working, it makes this whole store depressed and something always goes wrong. Like he's cursed." Dan whispered, as if the walls had ears. "When he's not here, everything's peachy and right." he shook his head. "But I can't fire him because his father owns the place. I fire him, he fires me and I need this job, as slow and unpopular as it is." He sat behind the desk.

"One of your workers said he talks about making people suffer. You know anything about that?" Sam asked. Dan nodded and frowned. "A couple of workers quit because of him chanting some voodoo curse at them for teasing him." he stressed. "We have a no-bully and fighting policy, all he had to do was come to me and I would've taken care of it...Every time we hire someone new, he seems to have a problem with them and makes me fire them." He threw his hands in the air. "I don't know how his father deals with him. He can't be any better at home." "Can we get his address? We'd like to question his parents." Sunny said. "What's this all about anyway?" he asked, reaching in his desk for Stanley's file. "Is he suspected of doing something bad? 'Coz I wouldn't doubt it for a second if he was involved in something terrible."

After dragging Dean by his ear, away from the gum-chewing, dumbass, jail-bait, and out of the store, they got into the car and drove to the address Dan had given them. They told him what Dan had told them about Stanley and he laughed. "Stanley." he snickered. "Real funny, Dean, the guy threatens people and curses them." Sunny scolded. "For all we know he probably turned all those guys into rocks or something, then used another spell to wipe their family's memories clean." Dean scoffed. "You're just mad 'coz that girl back there wanted me and you're jealous." he said, smiling at her.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes locked with his. "Are you fuckn' kidding me?" she cried. She decided not to freak out on his arrogant, conceited and insane remark. Instead, she shook her head and giggled. "That's right, Baby, I want you." she used her sexy voice and leaned over to his ear. "I want you sooo bad." she whispered, taking his attention off the road. He immediately swerved back into the lane before driving into a ditch. Both Sam and Sunny laughed at the sight of Dean squirming in his seat. "That's so not funny." he muttered.

They finally found Stanley's house and even though it was only two floors, it seemed to loom over them. Orange streetlights made the tree's shadows dance upon the stained shingles and reflect off the dark windows. They climbed up the wooden stairs and knocked on the door. There was no answer and since it was already dusk, Sunny thought they should come back in the morning. Dean thought otherwise, of course and decided they should break in. "What if he's got the missing guys locked up in his basement, preparing them for some kind of ritual that involves slaughtering them?" he asked. Sunny rolled her eyes and grabbed her blades, just in case. The guys armed themselves with their guns.

Sam picked the lock and slowly opened the door. It creaked, menacingly, as if warning anyone inside that someone's coming in. They crept inside, one after the other and took different routes on the first floor. Sunny slowly walked through the living room. She couldn't see much, since it was now night time and the lights were off. Dean took to the kitchen and Sam wandered the hallway, until meeting up with Sunny at the basement door. Just as they were about to proceed to the basement, they heard a loud thump come from above, as if something had been dropped.

They quickly scurried back to the front of the house and crept up the stairs, silently. Once at the top, they could see a light pouring out of the bottom of a bedroom door at the end of the hall. They ran down the hall and stopped at the door to listen in. "Would you be careful? She's very fragile! Any wrong moves and you'll hurt her!" a man's voice whined. Stanley's voice. With that, Dean kicked the door open and pointed his gun at Stanley. "Drop the girl and don't move!" he demanded. Stanley dropped what appeared to be a doll on a pillow on the floor and raised his hands in the air.

Another man did the same, a look of fear and embarrassment on his face. "What the hell?" Dean huffed and lowered his gun. "You people again?" Stanley squealed. "What're you doing in my house?" he demanded and Dean couldn't help but snicker at the female action figure on the floor. "That's what you were referring to as 'her'?" he asked, stifling another laugh. "Duh, she's a collectible!" the other guy exclaimed, hands still raised. Sunny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, my God." she groaned. Stanley was nothing but a wanna-be warlock who collected dolls. Or was he?

She looked around his room. It was painted black with a huge pentagram sloppily painted on the ceiling. Posters of heavy metal bands, overlapping each other, surrounded the room. Candles and incense holders decorated the corners. His twin sized bed was covered with black sheets, a comforter and pillows. A single red guitar leaned against his entertainment center which held his tiny tv set and dvd player joined by two speakers on each side and the stereo underneath.

"What do you freaks want?" Stanley panted. "We want to know what you've done to those missing guys, Stan." Dean snapped, raising his weapon again. "What're you talking about? I don't know anything about that!" he insisted. "Don't play innocent, we know you did something to them, where are they?" Dean demanded. "Uh, Dean?" Sam sang, nervously, as a gun was being pointed at his face. "What?" he turned around to see his brother and Sunny being held at gunpoint by a man and a woman. "What the fuck?" he gasped. "We'll gladly show you what we did with them." the man hissed as the woman threw some kind of powder in the hunter's faces, causing them to black out.

When they awoke, they realized they were wrist locked to the cement wall of the basement and relieved of their weapons. Sunny struggled with the metal gate, closed on her wrists, above her head. "Oh, don't bother struggling, dear." the woman smiled. "It's mighty sturdy." she winked and her eyes turned black. "Shoulda known we were dealing with demons." Dean growled as he struggled with his restraints. The woman giggled as her husband entered the basement and placed the hunter's weapons on a table across the room. Sunny looked to the left and saw seven other hostages also locked to the wall. "You're the ones who kidnapped those boys." she realized. "Well, why should my son be the only one without anyone to love him?" the woman pouted.

Sam scoffed. "You kidnapped them because you son couldn't get a date?" he asked, tauntingly. She glared at him. "My baby doesn't deserve your mockery." she hissed. Stanley made his way down the basement stairs, carrying a glowing, green orb. "Where do you want this, ma?" he asked and gazed at Sunny. "You should've minded your own business, fools." he muttered and stood behind his mother, eyes black and smile wide. His father patted his head. "Get the supplies." he ordered and his son obeyed. He took one last look at Sunny before running back up the stairs.

"You'll make a fine daughter-in-law." the mother said to her, caressing the side of her face. Sunny thrashed away and struggled with the lock again. "Oh, sweetie, you won't be getting out of there without this." she sneered, holding up a key that was attached to the chain around her neck. She laughed and headed for the stairs to assist her son with their ritual supplies. "Come, dear, we must prepare for the transaction." she beckoned and he followed her up the stairs, slamming the door behind them and locking it. "Wha? They're going to switch your soul with a demon's so that freak will have a girlfriend." Sam panicked. "Shit, what do we do now?" Dean asked. "I-I don't know." Sam stammered.

Sunny moved her wrists around and realized they weren't adjustable and were made for a specific sized person. She was little enough to slid out of them, but it wouldn't be easy. She quickly shimmied her wrist and wiggled her hands around until they finally began slipping through. She cried out in pain as the lock scraped against her wrist bone and knuckles. Finally, she was able to pull it out then continued with the other. "Hurry, Sunny, someone's coming." Sam rushed and she pulled the other hand out just in time. She threw her hands back up, hoping the demon wouldn't notice she was free.

The woman reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped towards the conniving huntress, then knelt down and began drawing symbols with chalk at her feet. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Sunny kicked her in the head. The demon woman fell to the ground, unconscious, and Sunny tore the key off the chain. She scurried over to Dean and unlocked his restraints, just as the father demon reached the bottom of the stairs. He saw his wife laying on the floor and immediately charged at Sunny from behind.

Dean pushed her out of the way and clothes-lined the demon, making him fall flat on his back. Sunny scrambled to her feet and ran to Sam to unlock his restraints. Dean jumped over the demon's host bodies and grabbed his shot gun. He turned to shoot him as he got up and lunged towards him, but the gun had been unloaded. The demon grabbed at Dean's gun and tried to pull it out of his hands, but Dean's grip was too tight and they wrestled with it. With one demon out cold and Dean keeping the other busy, Sam and Sunny drew up a devil's trap with the chalk.

When it was finally activated, Dean shoved the demon father into the circle, rendering him powerless and trapped. They tossed the woman into it too and waited for Stanley to come down. When he finally came downstairs, Sam and Dean ambushed him and threw him in the trap with his family. Sunny picked up the green orb that Stanley had given his mother. "These are the family's memories, aren't they?" she asked, then smashed it, releasing the memories. The bright green smoke swirled around the area until it evaporated completely. "Recite the chant, Sam." she muttered, glaring at the family of demons. Disgusted at the thought of being one of them, even worse, being Stanley's demon bride.

She shuddered. As Sam chanted, the demons twitched and convulsed, but just before he finished, Stanley grinned. "You will all suffer." he snarled and at that second their mouths hung open and a huge swirl of black smoke escaped from the bodies. The thundering clouds of purple lightening hit the ceiling then quickly turned to debris. The now human bodies, lay unconscious, crumpled on the floor. The trio freed the prisoners and told them to go home, their families would be expecting them.

Sunny flopped on her stomach in the backseat of the Impala, while Sam and Dean plopped in the front. As Dean started the car, he and Sunny both grumbled, "I fucken HATE demon-witches." then chuckled half-heartedly, due to various body aches and drove to a motel for the night.

_A/N: So how was that, readers? Did it entertain you? Did you see that coming? If you thought that was scary or freaky you haven't seen nothing yet. Prepare yourselves because chapter 3 gets more serious, more bloody and more creepy._

_Please review!_


	6. Facing Demons Part 1

**Summary: The trio get a call from Bobby about a haunting in a bar located in Indiana, a place Sunny has traumatizing history in.**

_A/N: This chapter is the first part of two in this storyline. Meaning chapters 3 and 4 are titled "Facing Demons"and are both about Sunny and her past. I'm making the chapters longer because of this fact and may be about 4 chapters long in total, depending on how long they are. You're going to find out a lot about Sunny during these chapters so I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 3

"Facing Demons" Part 1

For the next couple of weeks they were able to lay-low and relax a bit, with nothing more than a couple of salt-and-burn jobs. It was as if the demons were on vacation or something and the trio didn't complain. Although, the thought of them possibly being up to something did come to mind.

Getting ready for her morning shower, Sunny began making the motel bed she had been sleeping in for days. As she lifted the sheet to air it out, a huge cockroach crawled out of a hole in the mattress. She spotted it immediately and dropped the sheet on the floor. "OH!" she yelled in disgust. "Holy shit!" Dean rushed in from outside at the sound of her shrieks.

With her knee bent and raised up, she pointed at the monsterous insect, who had somehow flipped over on its back. It flickered its leg wildly, trying to flip back over. Dean chuckled at her. "You'll take out humongous, drooling demons but you squeal over a tiny bug." he grabbed a plastic cup and scooped it in.

Sunny shuddered violently. "Uuuh, it's not just the bug that freaks me out." she scowled at him. It's the fact that it was under my body as I slept- for days! I've been sleeping with that thing this whole time" she cried. "Lucky roach." Dean muttered. "What?" she asked, looking at him with her hands on her hips. "Nothin'." he smiled. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "God, now I need a shower." She grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

"Um, Sunny?" Dean started. "Dean, I don't care if showering together saves water." she said, agitatedly. "Not. Gonna. Happen." with that, she shut the bathroom door behind her. Dean chuckled and shook his head. "I try to warn the girl and she accuses me of hittn' on her."

He heard the shower run and began counting down. "8...7...6...5...4...3...2..." "What the fuck?" he heard her yell and the door flew open. "I tried to tell you." he sang, waving a piece of paper. "The manager left this on our door." She snatched the letter and read it to herself. "The water heater is busted?" she asked, skeptically. "So, fuckn' fix it!" she yelled at the piece of paper then crumbled it and tossed it at Dean, who couldn't help but snicker.

Sam walked in with coffee and a puzzled expression on his face. "What's up? I could hear you all the way down the street." he asked her. "Sunshine's having a bad mornin', which is weird because mine is going great." Dean smiled and took his coffee. He raised his cup towards Sunny, who stood scowling at him with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Thanks, sweetie." he laughed.

Sunny growled and stomped towards Sam to grab her coffee. "That is IT! I refuse to stay another night in one of these- these walk-in porta-potties!" she snarled. "The next room I'm staying in is going to be a room in the most expensive hotel in the friggin' state!" "Awesome, I've always wanted to see what it's like to stay in a fancy-shmancy hotel." Dean gushed. "Soft clean beds, heated pools, walk-in showers." he fantasized. "Yeah, and even better: you won't be coming." Sunny smiled widely.

Dean's fantasy poofed in his face and he frowned. "Wha?" "Aw, what's the matter? Did I just ruin your great morning now?" she teased. "Why can't I come?" he demanded. She scoffed at the lower lip he stuck out at her in an attempt to pout. "Coz' you're mean to me and it's my money." she replied with a triumphant smile then proceeded outside to the car.

Sam chuckled as Dean trailed closely behind her. "C'mon, I was just kiddn'! What about being a team? Quit ignoring me!" he could hear him beg. He closed the motel room door and followed the others to the car.

"It feels so good to get out of that skeeze of a motel." Sunny sighed, once they got on the road. "I felt like I was going crazy being cooped up all those days." she added. Dean pursed his lips, if he uttered just one more smart-ass remark, she'd make him sleep in another crappy motel while she and Sam lounged in a pool sipping champagne or whatever in a 5 star hotel.

"It's really weird how there hasn't been any demonic activity lately." Sam said. "We usually run into them at least 4 times a week." he looked out the passenger side window. All there was to see was acres of countryside. Occasionally, they'd pass a fruit patch and farms. They were heading back to Bobby's to see if he had an idea what was going on and if there were anymore talk of this alleged apocalypse the psychic was talking about.

They had just crossed the state line out of Colorado when Bobby called Dean's cellphone. "Hey, Bobby, we're on our way to your place now." he said into the phone. "Indiana?" he asked. Sunny immediately turned her head towards Dean. He let out a long sigh before answering. "Alright, we're gonna go there instead." he hung up and without taking his eyes off the road informed Sam and Sunny of where they were going. "There's something going on in Greendale, Indiana."

Sunny felt her heart speed up and her body went hot. That was the last place she wanted to go. Dean looked at her reflection in the rear-view mirror. "Sunny, something wrong?" he asked. The look on her face wasn't very pleasant as she spaced out in thought. Her eyes were wide, looking forward, as she pulled at her bottom lip with her thumb and index finger. Her other hand firmly planted on the leather seat of the backseat.

Sunny had experienced something horrible in that city and never thought she'd have to go back. Ever. "Sun?" Dean asked again. She blinked her eyes a few times and shook the spacey-ness off. "Huh? Y-yeah, fine. I'm mean, I'm fine." she stammered. "What's...what's happening there?" she asked, trying to collect her thoughts. He eyed her suspiciously. "Uh, I don't know exactly, he just said a bar is being haunted. He's going to call back with more info." he replied. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked her. "I mean, do you space out like that a lot?" She shook her head and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm alright...and yes. I do space out like that a lot."

Bobby called back just as they entered the state of Indiana and let the hunters know what bar is was and its address. Dean searched the streets for it but Sunny already knew where it was. "Take a left after those lights." she muttered and leaned in between the front seats to point ahead. Might as well get this over with. "How do you know where-" "I have history here." she cut Dean off. "It's at the end of the street when you turn."

Sure enough, there it was, looking the same it did the last time she was there, and Dean parked right across the street. Sunny hopped out of the car and made her way across to the entrance, without waiting for the brothers. "Hey, could you wait a friggin' minute!" Dean huffed as he reached for the door. She looked up at the sign. **Christy's**. The building seemed to tower over her, welcoming her back menacingly. "What kind of history do you have here?" Sam's voice snapped her out the trance it had over her.

"Let's just do this thing." Sunny said anxiously and slipped through the door as Dean opened it. He glanced at Sam, who just shrugged and followed her into the brick building. The neon sign buzzed as they crossed the threshold. Sunny was already at the bar talking to the bartender when they stepped in. The place was near empty with the exception of college kids playing pool and a small group of men huddled together watching a sports program. A passed out drunk, slumped over his table, snored loudly. The men appeared by Sunny's side as the bartender was about to explain what was going on.

"For about two weeks we've been experiencing some...weird things." the baretender said. He wore a nametag that read Dave. "What kind of weird things, Dave?" Dean asked, looking around the bar. "Well, it's going to sound crazy but...shot glasses seem to float and throw themselves against walls, alcohol bottles shatter out of nowhere and...now, there are noises coming from inside the walls-" Dave pointed to the left wall, made of hollow wood.

"What do they sound like?" Sunny asked, quickly, startling the guy. "Uh, like, stomping. As if someone were behind it and walking on it." he continued. "Also, the t.v.'s been acting funny- it gets real static-y and some of the customers claim they saw a face." he shook his head. "This used to be a popular bar but since this has started, nobody wants to come in anymore." Sunny looked around. The place hadn't changed a bit since the last night she'd been there, except...

"That jukebox." she nodded her head towards it. "It's new." "Well, yeah- How'd you know?" Dave asked, smiling nervously. "Let's just say I used to be a regular customer." she muttered, gritting her teeth. "Oh, well that's another thing, it'll stop in a middle of a song and a voice will start speaking. That's weird right?" Like he had to ask. Sunny walked up to the machine and dragged her fingers down the glass window. "When do these activities occur?" Sam asked, just before the lights began to shudder above them.

"Right about now, I guess." Dave said slowly, looking up at the blinking lights. "Look!" he pointed at the t.v. The screen flickered until it was completely filled with static. The men who were watching the game, jeered and yelled at the box, cursing it and fiddling with the remote. The hunters approached it slowly, staring into the snowy mess as shaped began to take form. The jukebox startled them as it suddenly began playing an unidentifiable tune. Whatever song it was, was being muffled by a thick blanket of static.

The last of the customers fleed the vacinity, along with the bartender, leaving the hunters to deal with the mess. Shot glasses flung to the wall, one by one, smashing and shattering from the impact. The alcohol bottles that lined the shelves behind the bar shattered, one after the other, and the booze leaked to the floor in growing puddles. They turned back to the t.v. once it calmed down. They saw that there was a fully-formed face built in the static and it seemed to be looking directly at Sunny.

Sunny gasped silently, she knew that face. She's known it her whole life and would never forget it. Tears began to form behind her eyes as she stepped closer to it. "Dad?" she whispered and the face smiled. Sam and Dean gaped at the face, then turned to Sunny. "That's your father?" Sam asked, amazed. She nodded quickly and smiled. Even though he was made up of static, she could still see his eyes glistening, like they used to when he'd look at her. When he was alive. "But, why is he haunting this bar? Is this what you meant by your having history here?" Sam asked.

"Did he die here?" Dean jumped in front of Sam's question. Sunny burrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "No." she replied, and hopped onto the bar to get closer to the t.v., that was installed in the corner of the ceiling. She felt like hugging the box but knew she'd look down-right foolish, so she touched the screen, grazing her fingertips against the out-line of her father's silhouette. "Why are you here?" she asked. His smile faded and a look of desperation struck his face as he shook his head.

Unable to speak directly to her, he used the jukebox to send a message. "Sunshine...my Sunshine." his voice wavered in and out through the static. She gasped softly, she hadn't heard his voice in so long. It was beautiful and, before that moment, barely a memory. "I needed to reach you this way...It was the only way to get you here." Tears streamed down her face as she asked, "Why?" "To warn you." he replied. Before he could say another word, the machines began to shake violently and the static became louder on the jukebox.

Sunny turned to her father's face and saw the look of sheer dread in his eyes as the static spread out and he vanished. "Dad? What's wrong? Is someone else here?" she asked, frantically. The t.v. went blank, as did the jukebox and the room fell silent. "Dad? Where'd you go? Come back, don't leave me again, don't-" she inhaled sharply, her breathing fast and shallow as anxiety pounded into her mercilessly.

Sam and Dean could only stand and watch as Sunny hit the side of the t.v. and begged her father's spirit not to leave her. The screen was black and he was gone. "No." she whimpered and leaned her forehead against the now empty box. This would be the second time she had lost him without saying good-bye...and she was sorry for what she did.

Sunny sat down on the bar, shoulders slumped with her arms hanging between her legs and her head bowed. Sam stepped closer and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "He's trying to tell me something...but what?" she sniffed. She wiped the last tear away quickly. "I'm such an idiot." she sighed. "No, you're not-" Sam started but stopped when she shot her head up and looked at him."You don't get it." she uttered through gritted teeth. "I'm the reason he's dead."

Sunny instantly regretted saying it. Now she had to explain why. She put her head back down and burrowed her hands in her bangs. "Why would you say that?" Dean asked, softly. "Coz' it's the truth." she chuckled, half-heartedly and sniffed. "I suppose I should explain, huh?" she looked at Dean, who raised his eyebrows in response. She nodded and sighed as she hopped off the bar to find anything to drink that hadn't been destroyed. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey with three shot glasses and three bottles of beer. She looked at the guys. "Oh, did you guys want anything?" she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Just get to the story." he said, softly and grabbed a bottle of beer. Sunny nodded and poured herself a shot. Her past wasn't something she wanted to think about, let alone talk about. She just had to go and open her mouth. _Oh well._ She thought._ They're going to find out sooner or later. Might as well be now._ She downed her shot before starting her story.

_Six Years Ago_

Sixteen year old Sunny began preparing for the night's hunt. Her father, Gage Thornhart, had gotten a call about a clan of vampires who were terrorizing a local bar, **Christy's**. His daughter had fought by his side since he introduced her to hunting at age thirteen, the same year his wife passed away. She had been trained two years prior and was so excited to finally start spending time with her father. She packed her duffel bag with salt, Holy water, guns with salt infused ammo and freshly sharpened blades, her trademark weapon.

Her father put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. "Almost ready, dad." she said, quietly. He shook his head slowly. "You're sittn' this one out, sweetheart." he said, sternly. His piercing gray eyes looked right through hers. She quickly stood up to face him but at five feet he towered her at six. "What are you talkn' about? I always go with you!" she argued. "Not this time." he said, his voice was deep and husky.

"Dad, you need my help- it's a whole clan, you can't kill them all by yourself. You need back-up!" she continued, following him into the kitchen. He forced a smile to relieve some of her concern but it didn't work. "I won't be alone, there will be other hunters there helping me." he assured her. That didn't work either. "Then why can't I come?" she stomped her foot. She knew it was something a spoiled child would do but she didn't care, she needed answers.

Gage glanced over his shoulder to look at her. She had her hands on her hips with her weight shifted to her left leg and her head tilted to the side. He chuckled, she looked just like her mother. He stepped towards her and hugged her tightly, too tightly, then kissed the top of her head. He then stepped back with his hands on her shoulders. "Just trust me, okay?" he begged. She sighed in exasperation. "I don't understand." she complained as she slumped in the chair of the kitchen table. "We've fought worse things, so I know it's not because it's too dangerous." she said, thoughtfully.

Gage gave his confused daughter another kiss on the head. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine." he insisted. He picked up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder before walking to the front door and grabbing the doorknob. "I don't like this...not one little bit." she warned. He turned and looked at her, forcing a smile but she could see the uncertainty in his eyes. "Promise me you won't follow." he demanded, seriously. She hesitated before nodding. "Say it." he pressed. "I promise I won't follow." she strained, then smiled lightly. "Love you." she pouted. "Love you more." he winked and opened the door.

"Be careful, dad." she said quietly. He paused, without turning back, and insisted. "Aren't I always?" then proceeded to the hunting car, a silver dodge covered in serious crash damages, dings and busted tail lights. She leaned against the doorway and watched him pull out of the driveway. She watched until the car turned the corner, then she closed and locked the door behind her. She sighed and leaned against it. "Good-luck, daddy." she whispered to an empty house.

Sunny tried watching t.v to get her mind off of her father and the hunt she wasn't allowed to fight in. She also tried eating, reading and sleeping but nothing worked. With an exasperated sigh, she gave up and grabbed her duffel bag, swinging it behind her back. "He said not to follow." she thought out loud. "So, I'll take a different route." She left the house and proceeded to the garage. "He'll be pissed but at least he'll have someone watching his back. As if he really believes another hunter will have his back." she scoffed.

Sunny opened the garage door and walked up to the jet black Lexus parked inside. She pushed the key-lock button, making the car chirp loudly. She entered the vehicle but before starting it, she took another moment to decide if she should break her promise. "It's not really a promise if they make you say it." she decided. She started the car, reversed down the driveway and sped off.

When she arrived at the bar, she questioned the bartender. The guy looked at her like she was crazy and insisted no vampires had made an appearance that night. She left the bar and stood outside. Why was he told there were vamps attacking people in a bar if there weren't? Was it a mistake? Wrong bar? A trick? She shook her head and got back into her car. "This is too weird." she muttered and drove away.

_Where do I go now?_ she asked herself. She thought about going back home to see if he were there, in case it was a mistake, but when she rolled by his car wasn't there. She decided to keep looking around for him. She drove everywhere looking for any sign of trouble that could lead her to him. After no luck, she figured she'd just go home and wait for him. She drove by the cemetery her and her father frequented, they had salted and torched almost half the graves that resided in it, due to haunting and ritual resurrections.

Sunny had almost passed when she saw a group of people cornering a man. Not just any man, she realized. Her father! She quickly pulled over in a hidden area and quietly exited the vehicle. She made sure the keys stayed in the ignition and the car door wasn't closed all the way. She couldn't afford any complications. If something were to go wrong, she'd have to flee the area. She also made sure her blades were securely fastened inside her arm-warmers and her bowie hid snuggly in the back of her jeans.

Sunny silently crept towards a big tree without being noticed. She wasn't close enough to hear what the leader of the group was saying to her father, but she knew it wasn't good. She decided to wait for him to make one false move before she'd attack. She until she felt a cold blade press against the corner of her jawline. "Lookn fer somethin'?" a gruff, mean voice slithered into her ear. She dropped her blade as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the group. He threw her to the ground at the leaders feet. "Look who crashed the party." he chuckled.

Her father looked alertly at the leader. "Zeke, don't hurt her, she doesn't know anything." he pleaded. She looked up at him, mouth wide. She knew Zeke as the leader of a clan of vampires that often harassed local bars and clubs, but she's never actually seen him. Why was her father talking to him? What didn't she know?

_A/N: What doesn't Sunny know? Why was she banned from going with him? You'll find out in "Facing Demons"Part 1-Page 2. (I told you they're long, heh) I hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to finding out the bloody conclusion! Much more action is in store! R&R!_


	7. Facing Demons Page 2

**Previously: The trio go to Greendale, Indiana to figure out what's haunting a local bar and find out it's Sunny's father, Gage Thornhart. He tries to tell her something but is interrupted. Sunny explains what happened the night he died.**

_A/N: This chapter contains graphic violence, bloodshed and dramatic scenes so it's being rated M to be safe. _

_I'd like to thank _**Deanstheman**_ for all her support, advice and reviews! I'm glad to know someone is reading my stuff and liking it! So thanks! _

Chapter 3/Page 2

"Facing Demons"

Zeke, the leader, knelt down in front of Sunny and observed her. She stared back at him, confused but didn't let her guard down. He tsked and shook his head as he stood back up. "We had a deal, Gage." he said, glaring at the hunter. "You can't expect me to believe she doesn't know about our deal; you back off us, we let you live." Sunny gasped softly and looked at her father with angry confusion in her eyes. How could he promise to let these monsters live? They were evil and killed innocent people. "She was clearly planning on attacking us. How do I know you didn't plan this?" Zeke accused.

"I swear, Zeke, this isn't an ambush. I told her to stay home- She made a stupid decision." Gage insisted, glaring at his daughter. Sunny bowed her head in shame and tried to process what was happening. The vamps probably were terrorizing a bar, her father had just told her the wrong one on purpose. And he didn't go to hunt them, he went to warn them that other hunters were coming to kill them. "Never-the-less..." Zeke snapped his fingers and the vamp who caught Sunny lifted her back onto her feet. "I can't take any chances, you understand." he sighed, pulling a knife out of his sleeve.

Sunny's eyes went wide and she tried to pull away from her captor's grasp, but he was too strong. "Zeke, please, dont!" Gage begged. "You really messed up, Thornhart. You know we out-number you, that you wouldn't stand a chance against our clan." the lead vamp snarled. "And you had our word that we'd let you live if you left us alone, but tonight...you fucked yourself. Now, you have to pay the price." he said, lifting the blade. Sunny flinched and waited for her painful death but just as Zeke dropped his arm to stab her, Gage jumped in front of her and was struck instead.

"No!" Sunny shrieked as she slumped to the ground with her father, bleeding profusely from the gaping wound in his chest. She cradled his head in her lap and sobbed. His body trembled and began convulsing as he slowly bled to death. Looking up at her, he reached up to guide her head down and kissed her forehead one last time. "You always were my sunshine." he choked. She grabbed his blood soaked hand and squeezed it. "Don't leave me, daddy, I need you." she whispered, tears drenched her face and hair. "I'll always...watch over you." he whispered back, suddenly realizing the vampires were still there.

"Run." Gage coughed, blood spurted from his mouth and trickled down his cheeks. "Run!" he repeated as Zeke forcefully yanked his knife out of the man's lungs, causing blood to splatter on Sunny's face. Without a second to waste, she jumped to her feet and ran as fast as she could. "Don't let her get away!" she heard Zeke yell, but she didn't look back. She ran down the small hill and quickly crawled through a hole in the wire fence. Just a few more feet and she'd reach her car. She thanked God she had left the door partially open and the keys in the ignition. She flew inside then stepped on the gas and sped down the street.

She looked back to see the vamps were trying to keep up with her but quickly gave up. They had her scent now so all they had to do was follow it. When she got to her house she immediately and quickly packed everything she might need. She could never go back to her house again. As long as those vampires had her scent and were still alive, that house could never be home again. She went to grab the doorknob when reality hit her like a sack of rock salt. Her father was gone and was never coming back.

Sunny fell to her knees and sobbed. She was never going to see him again and it was all her fault. He died a bloody, painful death that was meant for her. She screamed loudly, until her lungs felt like they were bleeding and about to implode. She breathed hard and shakily, trying to pull herself together. She had to get out of there before the vamps followed her scent and ambushed her. She was still sobbing and panting when she got into the car and began driving down the quiet, empty street. Once she entered the next state, she felt safer. It was almost sunrise so the vamps wouldn't have time to track her tonight.

Sunny drove into the parking area of the first motel she spotted. She needed a place to crash but she wouldn't be sleeping just yet. No, first she had to plot her revenge. Those vamps were going to pay for what they did to her...what they took from her. They think they're invincible because there's a lot of them. She remembered what Zeke had said, _"We out-number you- You wouldn't stand a chance."_ Her father had no choice but to make that deal. He thought he was protecting his daughter. Tears streamed down her face as she realized this and she began feeling sick to her stomach. She had ruined everything. That didn't matter now. What mattered was proving those creatures wrong.

Sunny parked the car and took out her phone to make a call. She dialed a number and waited for an answer. "Auntie?" she asked, when a woman answered. "It's Sunny." "Oh, Sunshine! I'm so glad to hear from you! You know how I worry about you and your father." her aunt sighed in relief. Sunny could feel herself losing control of her emotions. "Yeah, I know." she inhaled sharply. "What's wrong, sweetie? Are you cryin'? Oh, my God, what happened?" her aunt demanded, worriedly.

Although the woman wasn't biologically her aunt, she was like one to Sunny since her father had grown up with her and considered her his sister. Sunny swallowed her tears and sniffled. "I need you to do me a favor." "Of course, anything, sweetheart, just name it!" her aunt replied. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" she asked. "I'll talk to you when I get there, I'm on my way." Sunny said and ended the call.

/

"What do you plan on doing with this?" Sunny's aunt asked, dangling a vile of dead man's blood in front of her niece's face. "I'm just trying to get a clan of vamps off my ass." Sunny replied, grabbing at the vile but getting nothing but air as her aunt snatched it out of reach. Before even hugging her aunt when she let her in, she immediately asked for a vile of dead man's blood. "Are you sure about that. I saw was happened as soon as we hugged, Sunny. You know that." her aunt retorted. Her name was Marilyn, and she was a psychic-witch who could see into people minds just by touching them. She had helped Sunny and her father by providing protection from certain demons and vampires by using spells. She owned hundreds of different spell ingredients, including dead man's blood, which keeps vampires from smelling a hunters scent and tracking them.

"I'm getting my revenge with or without your help, auntie." Sunny insisted, seriously. Marilyn sighed and gave up the vile. "Thank you." her niece said, shoving the vile into her bloody front pocket. "I'm so sorry about your daddy, Sunny." Marilyn whispered, tears welled in her eyes. "You know he loved you so much." she cried softly. "And this revenge scheme your planning could get you killed...I don't want to lose you too." the woman cried harder and Sunny pulled her into a tight hug. "You won't. I know what I'm doing and I'll be fine." she assured her aunt. "And don't be sorry...it was my fault." she added.

Sunny left her aunt's apartment and drove, for what seemed like forever, in silence, back to the motel she hadn't even checked into yet. She parked the car and killed the engine. Realizing she didn't even know what time it was, she reached for her phone to see. Her screen lit up and a picture of her and her father as the wallpaper appeared. She whipped the phone on the floor of the passenger side and began pounding and beating on the steering wheel. She growled furiously and cried out in anger before slamming her forehead on the top of the wheel and letting out a long, hard breath.

Sunny pulled herself together, bought a room and grabbed her bags of weapons, clothes and sleeping materials from the trunk of the car. She locked the Lexus up then proceeded to the motel room and entered it. After tossing her bags on the bed and turning the bedside lamp on, she decided she couldn't stand wearing clothes soaked in her father's blood anymore.

Sunny stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, her eyes were bloodshot and glazed over. They were swollen, tired and burned when she blinked. Make-up stained her face and her hair was frizzy, dried blood made it stick to her face. She pulled off her blood-stained white sleeveless shirt and winced at the stinging pain in her neck. She gazed in the mirror and spotted a shallow cut from where the vampire pressed his knife against her. She also noticed a small bruise forming around her wrist where he had grasped her. She undressed completely and started the shower.

After waiting for the perfect temperature, she stepped in and began scrubbing her father's blood off her arms and hands. Even digging it out of her fingernails, caked with dirt. She then scrubbed the blood, sweat and tears from her hair and watched as the water turned red, pink then brown as it swirled around the drain. She sat with her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around herself with her head resting on her knees. When she thought she had no more, tears stung her eyes and she began sobbing into her arms as they shot up and her hands gripped her hair on the top of her head.

She wished she had never broken her promise. She prayed for her father to be waiting outside the bathroom door. She rocked back and forth, biting the top of her knees and tried to will the pain away but it kept coming, hitting her in waves, one after another. Like she was drowning, she felt as if she was suffocating, choking on her grief and being strangled by guilt. She didn't deserve to live. Didn't deserve the second chance at life her father had given her. She wanted her best friend back, her partner, her daddy. They were all taken away from her that night.

She longed to be wherever he was. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she sobbed softly. She didn't even get a chance to say good-bye and that she loved him. To thank him for everything he's done for her and making her the hunter she was. It took her a few minutes to realize the hot water had turned ice-cold. She turned the shower off, wrapped herself in a towel and squeeze excess water from her hair before stepping out. Shaking it out with her hand, she stepped towards the sink then wiped the fog away to see her reflection again.

She breathed in deeply through her mouth then released through her nose, staring intently at her cold, icey gray eyes. At that moment she promised herself and her father that she'd make those vampires pay and kill every last one that resided in Greendale, her hometown. "If it's the last thing I do." she vowed. It was already beginning to lighthen out when she exited the bathroom and she decided a little rest would do her good. She pulled her favorite blanket out of a bag and snuggled with it after setting her cell-phone alarm.

Her plan was already set in her mind. She would go back to Greendale at noon and search for the vampire clan's nest. If she was unable to find it, she'd wait until nightfall and find one of them to lead her to it instead. With the dead man's blood disguising her scent, she'll be able to follow it without being caught because of her scent. Depending on where they were hiding out, she would destroy them all at once. How, she didn't know but she would find a way and make them suffer, especially the leader. "Zeke." she uttered, sounding like a raspy, tired growled. "You will die." she assured herself, then quickly drifted off to sleep.

/

Sunny woke up to the sound of her cell-phone alarm, five hours later. She reached for it and knocked it off the bedside table and it landed on the floor. Groaning drowsily, she kicked the blanket off of herself and sat up. Did she really sleep for that long? Why did it feel like she only slept for five minutes? She rubbed her eyes and yawned, deeply, before dragging herself to the bathroom and splashing cold water on her face. She got dressed, packed up and left the motel to get some coffee and prepare for her mission.

She drove back to Greendale in silence, no radio, no out-loud thoughts, just the sound of the wind whipping through her open window. She hoped she could find the nest before sundown so she could get it done and over with. Once she entered Indiana, then Greendale, she drove around the city looking high and low. She searched the woodlands, in fields, in isolated and abandoned factories and other buildings with no luck. She knew the nest was there, that was a fact, but where? For hours she did nothing but search, until she realized it was almost sundown. She decided to go to a bar that her and her father use to hang out at. They would also ask people questions about what they knew when it came to certain things.

She figured she could wait there until dusk settled in then set out to find one of those skeezy monsters to follow to the nest. She entered the bar and took a table in the back, facing the front door. She knew the owner and most of the workers so they never kicked her out because of her age. She didn't drink then, either, so they trusted she wouldn't sneak drinks. She would've made an exception that night but couldn't chance even the lightest beer. She had never drank before and needed to be completely focused to complete her plot.

Once those vamps were dead, though, she'd celebrate with some hundred-proof liquor and some wine coolers. She walked up to the jukebox and played a list of songs that her and her father used to dance and sing to, while she waited for night to come. Instead of making her sad, it helped fuel her anger. It burned through her body as if fire had replaced the blood in her veins and her heart was full of gasoline, ready to explode with rage. She had never been more determined to hunt, and kill, than that night.

When night finally came, and the dead man's blood covering her scent, she left the bar and drove around. She examined every face she saw, looking for a vamp she would recognize from the group in the cemetery that night. For hours she searched, thinking she would never find one, until finally she found him. Zeke. Walking all alone. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, and bit back the urge to run his smug ass over. She wanted him to suffer now, wanted him dead now, but knew she couldn't just kill the leader- they all had to die.

She trailed him carefully and payed close attention to his every movement. She silently prayed that he wouldn't turn around or notice he was being followed. He stayed on main streets, never crossing the street or turning. She quickly glanced at her clock radio to see what time it was. Six o' clock. It'd be sunrise soon so his nest had to be close by. When she looked up, she realized she had lost him. He had completely vanished. She drove around the block and the blocks surrounding but found no trace of him.

He was gone. One second of idiocy had costed her everything she planned. She parked the Lexus on the street she had lost him at. "Fuck!" she yelled into the windshield. Her hands twisted around the steering wheel, tightly. "God DAMN it!" she stomped. She released her grip and fell back into her seat, sighing deeply. Where could he have gone? She looked away for no more than a split second. No vampire is that fast. She sat and waited for sunrise, thinking. They wouldn't make their nest in one of these houses, out in the open...would they? There were four houses that had been condemned and boarded up down one of the side streets. If they were nesting in one of them, they were risking being exposed, having little to no chance of defending themselves if hunters had discovered them.

Unless that's why they were nested there; it's the last place a hunter would look, right under their noses. How would she know which house they were squatting in though? She then found herself looking in the rear-view mirror, smirking. "Sneaky vermin, aren't you?" she said to no one. "No matter. I'll just have to burn them all down." she sighed, then smiled deviously. She quickly started the car and drove to the nearest gas station to buy three gallons of gasoline. When the cashier gave her a funny look she simply said, "My uncle's hosting a car show, you should see the beauties in his garage!"

She did the same thing to three other gas stations until she was sure she had enough gasoline. If she was going to burn four houses to the ground, she was going to need a a lot of gasoline and plenty of matches. She figured two gallons to each house ought to do the job. They were small, two-floored houses and all she had to do was soak the basement stairs and first floor of each. First, she had to make sure the vamps were actually nesting in them.

She found an opening in one of the first floor windows she could climb through, then quietly creeped down the hall and made her way down the basement stairs. Just as she thought, vampires had packed themselves in the small, underground area. They all huddled together as they slept, peacefully. There had to have been at least thirty of them in that one house. She figured at night, they'd lounge around the house and go out to eat, maybe even 'order out', then in the day-time, they squeezed themselves together in the compacted basement to sleep. She spotted Zeke laying in a hammock in the back of the room, he didn't suspect a thing.

Sunny doused the basement stairs and the whole first floor of the house with gasoline before checking the other three houses for more vamps. After confirming her suspicions, she did the same with those houses and one by one she dropped a lit book of matches at each doorstep where the trail of flammable liquid led to each basement. Sunny watched and within minutes the houses were burnt to the ground. Suddenly, like music to her ears, she heard the screams and shrieks of dying vampires as flames licked and ravaged their cold, dead and rotting bodies. She smiled as all four houses collapsed into their basements, trapping the monsters and creating a hell-like inferno of pain, misery then ultimately death.

Sunny's smile grew with pride. "You don't outnumber us now...do ya, bitch?" she chirped then quickly ran to her car before the firetrucks arrived. She was confident that she had killed them all, especially Zeke. With the thought of him dead she sighed and smiled lightly. "You see, daddy? I avenged you."

_**Back To Present**_

"You killed a whole clan of vamps by yourself?" Dean gasped, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Sunny chuckled. "It wasn't that hard. I just burnt down a couple of houses." she shrugged. "Man, Sunny, that's awful about your dad, I'm sorry." Sam said. "Don't feel sorry for me, Sam. I've spent a lot of time doing that and I'm okay now." she insisted. He nodded. "Four houses full of vampires...and you toasted them all at once, by yourself." Dean couldn't get over it. "Yeah, y'know, it's not that big a deal, dude. Anyone could've done it." she said, blushing. "Still." he said, and took a long sip of his beer. "That's pretty bad-ass." Sam just shook his head and chuckled. Dean was right; Sunny was an impressive hunter, taking out that many vamps at sixteen. "We should get some sleep. We have to figure out why you're father's trying to reach you. I donno, maybe he'll come back tomorrow." he said, getting up off of his seat. Sunny and Dean followed. They exited the bar and drove to the nearest five-star hotel that Sunny had promised earlier.

_A/N: So, I hope this chapter cleared some Sunny fuzziness and answered some questions. I liked writing this chapter but chapter 4 is the best thus far and I will be posting page 3 soon so look out for it!_

_REMINDER/SEMI-SPOILER: The chapters "Facing Demons Part 1" and "Facing Demons Part 2" are rated M for language, some bloodshed, disturbing scenes, dramatic scenes, and there will be some tongue-play in Part 2!_


	8. Facing Demons Page 3

**Summary: The trio stay in Greendale, Indiana to figure out what Sunny's father is trying to warn her about. During their stay, Sunny begins having not-so-harmless nightmares. As they get worse, Sam and Dean become convinced something is causing them...or is it someone?**

_A/N: Like I said in the last post, this whole storyline is rated M for language, horrific scenes, dramatic scenes, and graphic situations. Slight tongue-play also, as promised. Please enjoy =)_

Chapter 4

"Facing Demons" Part 2/Page 3

Sunny was awakened by the sound of her own screaming. She shot up in her bed, gasping for air with her hand to her heart. It pounded against her chest and hurt. Her face was moist with cold-sweat, caused by anxiety. It was the third nightmare she had experienced since that day she encountered her father's spirit in that bar. After the fact, the hunters decided to stay in Greendale and figure out what her father was trying to tell her.

Like she said she would, Sunny got a room at a five-star hotel. She ordered a penthouse suite with an adjoining room for the men. She was starting to regret it now since the nightmares were getting worse. They seemed harmless at first, starting with her seeing things- strange things like shadows and ghost-like figures with neon-colored eyes. In the second dream, she found herself running through the woods, like she was being chased by something or...maybe someone. She heard her name being whispered to her from all directions, as if the voice were in her head. Then, she ended up in a thick fog and no matter how far she ran, she couldn't find her way out.

When she finally gave up and turned around a black shadow, in the form of a man, appeared out of nowhere. His face was unidentifiable, all she saw was blackness. When he opened his eyes, a beam of bright, red light washed over her, burning her skin until she finally screamed herself awake. The nightmares were getting worse and were different each night, except for that shadow man. He appeared in every nightmare just before she'd wake up. The dream she had just woken from was worse than anything she's experienced before.

She dreamed she was laying in bed, but it wasn't her hotel bed. She was in a dark bedroom, where the walls were cracked and gaping holes had been torn into them. She remembered there was one window and was water stained and dirty. The moon outside provided the only little bit of light. She tried to get up but felt as if something was holding her down, but couldn't see anything. Fog began to rise from under the bed in thick clouds. She looked up at the ceiling and found herself staring back down into her own eyes. She could see her fear, her helplessness, her tears filling her eyes.

Suddenly, lightening from outside, filled the room momentarily with light. That's when he appeared, the shadow man. His beaming red eyes tore into her steely-grays, glistening with tears. He had her arms pinned over her head. His hands were ice-cold against her weak wrists. She tried to cry out but nothing would come out. Not even a whisper or gasp. His grip on her tightened as he started to lean in towards her ear. She trembled, violently, against his hard body as he sunk unto hers and whispered. "You will be mine, Sunshine." His voice was raspy and guttural, his breath was colder than his skin. Her ear felt frostbitten as he breathed on her.

She, then, began to sink into the bed, as if she were in quicksand. The shadow man had vanished, releasing her, but it was too late. She couldn't claw out of the collapsing sheets and she slipped deeper into the bed. Finally, she was able to find her voice and belted out a blood-curdling shriek, waking herself up. Dean bursted through the door and clicked the lights on. "What is it? What happened?" he asked frantically. He'd never heard such a terrifying thing in his life. Sam stumbled after him. "Are you okay? Is something here?" he asked, equally frantic.

Sunny shivered and looked down at her wrists which were badly bruised. She pulled her sleeves over them and shook her head. "N-no, it was just a bad dream, that's all." she insisted. "I'm fine." Dean eyed her, suspiciously. "Another one?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's nothing. Just stress catching up to me." she assured, running her hand through her chocolate locks. "You're sure?" Sam asked. She nodded. "I'm positive." she forced a smile. Dean wasn't convinced. Three nights in a row she's been having these terrors and she wanted him to believe it was just stress? He gave her one last look before turning towards the door. "Fine, but this door," he said, pushing the door, leading to their room, open all the way. "...stays open." he ordered.

"Fine." she rolled her eyes, secretly appreciating his gesture. "'Nite." she shooed them away with hand motions. Sam clicked the lights off and stepped towards the door before turning back to her. "Try to get some sleep." he advised. She chuckled, "I will." He smiled then went back to his and Dean's room. "...not." she muttered, dropping her smile and looking up at the digital clock, glowing on the wall. Three-thirty-two am. Sunny didn't fall back to sleep for fear of having another one of those horrible nightmares. Afraid that the next one would be far worse than the last. She began to believe something was wrong with her. Little did she know, the dreams were just the beginning.

"Dude, you look like death." Sam gasped, worriedly, at Sunny, the later on that morning. "Did you get any sleep?" he asked, handing her a coffee that he had gotten from room service. She snatched it and desperately chugged the whole cup within seconds. "Nope." she said quickly, gasping for air after swallowing the last sip. She could hear Dean sigh in exasperation. "Those aren't just dreams, Sunny." he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Something is after you and I think that's what your father was trying to tell you." he said, matter-of-factly. She gave him a skeptical look, cocking her head to the side. Her eyes were bloodshot, brimmed with red and light purple bags and her face was pale.

"They're just dreams, Dean. They can't hurt me." she sighed. "Maybe not but with little, or no sleep...you're going to get sloppy during a hunt and that will hurt you- or worse." he retorted. She growled at him in frustration. "It'll pass and when it does, I'll be fine. Just drop it, please?" she begged. He sighed, long and deep, then nodded. "Okay...it's dropped. For now." he said, pointing at her. Sam sat on the white, plush hotel couch and searched the newspaper for jobs. Usually, when Sunny and Dean bickered, he'd just ignore it. Sunny slid next to him and put her head on his shoulder "Make him leave me alone." she fake-sobbed. He looked up at his older brother, blushing. Dean had a cocky smile on his face as he waited for his little bro tell him what to do, daring him with his eyes.

Sam cleared his throat and looked back at the paper. "Leave her alone, Dean." he muttered. She stuck her tongue out at him and read the paper with Sam. Dean just shook his head and chuckled. After searching through the paper, they found a story about people dying from freak accidents. One victim's chandelier fell on her, another was found face down in his bath tub, two more were electrified and the last victim had been strangled by his sink's spray-hose. None of them showed any signs of homicide. Police even considered some of them to be suicides, but these hunters knew better.

They packed up and began driving to a town in Iowa called Blairstown. Sunny tried to stay away during the ride but her eyelids felt like sand-bags, they became feeling heavier and heavier. She occasionally nodded off just to be jolted awake by bumps in the road. She looked out the backseat window and tried to focus on staying awake by counting every tree they passed. Just then something else caught her attention. Dean's eyes in the rear-view mirror. Were they just red? She shook herself off. No. She was just tired and her eyes were playing tricks on her. Right? She looked out the window again and saw something that made her skin crawl. The shadow man.

He stood out in the passing field, completely still. Yet, the car wouldn't pass him. It was moving. Dean was driving. So why wasn't the shadow man long behind them? The trees became blurs of green and brown as the car began to speed up, faster and faster. The shadow man stayed in that same spot in the field. She looked forward to yell for Dean to slow down, or stop and saw Sam looking back at her, his head turned completely around while his body face forward. He had the sickest, twisted smile that literally began at one ear and ended at the other. His eyes squinted in distortion and his teeth were like needles, scattered unevenly along his gums.

She began to breathe frantically, wheezing from the pain in her chest. She looked out the window once more and there he was, staring at her from right outside the window. She threw herself to the other side of the car and looked to Dean. He laughed maniacally at her expense and glanced at her. His once handsome face had twisted into something of a monster, much like Sam's. He stuck a long, slimey, snake-like tongue out and it stretched to the backseat to lick her. She groaned in disgust, as it tried to lick up her shirt, and smacked it away. It then wrapped itself around her neck and began constricting, strangling her. She gasped for breath and kicked her legs until finally she screamed, waking herself from yet another nightmare.

When she jumped in the seat, she realized Dean had pulled over and he and Sam were in the backseat with her, trying to wake her up. She gasped for air and trembled, grasping her now sore throat. She rested her head on the headrest of the seat and caught her breath. Dean reached out and gentle touched her shoulder, startling her. She gasped sharply and backed up into the door as close as possible. He saw the look of sheer terror in her eyes and was convinced something was haunting her.

Once she calmed down, Dean drove until they came across a diner. Since they hadn't eaten breakfast, they stopped in for lunch and more coffee. They sat in a window booth and discussed Sunny's dilemma. "You can't deny it anymore, Sunny." Dean said. "Somethin' is mind-fucking you." Still shaky from her last terror, Sunny nodded. "Now, this shadow man...you don't recognize him as anyone you know?" Sam asked. "N-no." she said rudely. Lack of sleep made her cranky. A stone-cold bitch, really. "His whole body is black, hence the name, shadow man." she air-quoted. "But his eyes, they were red and glowed like stop-lights. When he'd look at me, they'd burn through me- to the bottom of my soul." she shuddered.

Sam gulped then sighed. He couldn't imagine the fear she was in. The waitress came and took their orders then left again. Dean took Sunny's hand from across the table. "We're going to figure out what's doing this to you. I promise." he assured her. She smiled weakly, then dropped it. "There's something else." she said, pulling her arm warmers up, exposing her bruised wrists. The brothers observed them, curiously. "He can hurt me in my dreams." "Jesus." Dean whispered. "If he can leave marks, there's no doubt he can do worse." Sam sighed, worriedly.

"We need to figure out how to stop it before..." Sam trailed off. They all knew how that sentence was going to end. Sunny quickly pulled the arm warmers down before the waitress came to give them their orders. Sunny poured tons of sugar in her coffee and skipped the milk.

/

After leaving the diner, they did a little F.B.I work at the morgue and looked over the accident victims for clues or evidence of supernatural activity. "Look at this guy." Sunny said, pointing to a mark on the first victims ankle. A tattoo of a symbol. They found the same symbol on the other victims' bodies, in various places. "Witchcraft?" Dean guessed. "Maybe they pissed someone off in their coven and they were cursed." "It's a possibility...we should look up the symbol on-line and go from there." Sam said. As they got ready to leave Sunny began feeling strange. The lights became blinding above her and made her dizzy.

She shielded her eyes with her clipboard and looked back to the guys to see if they noticed what was going on, but they were gone. She walked out of the room and into the hall which was empty. She opened the door across the room she was just in and entered it. She gasped as she found herself in another room full of dead bodies, laying on their slabs with sheets over their faces and bodies. Some of them had their feet sticking out of the sheet, others' arms were hanging off of their slabs. She left the room and found herself in another room occupied by dead people. Before she could turn to leave again, more bodies appeared behind her.

She looked for the door. When she found it and headed for it, it seemed to pull farther and farther away from her. She gave up and realized she was completely surrounded by cold, stiff, lifeless bodies. How could she be dreaming? She had been wide awake while she was expecting the victim's bodies. In fact, she felt energized after leaving the diner. Yet, there she was having another nightmare...or was it a day-terror? Was she getting worse? She turned to try for the door again and ran smack into him again. The shadow man.

He pushed her backward onto a vacant slab, meant for the dead. It was cold and hard, hurting her back as she slammed into it. She tried to get back up but some kind of force kept her down. Somehow, he was able to control her body and paralyze her. She watched helplessly as he waved a fan-like drill in her face. A drill used to saw rib bones in half. She still couldn't see his face, but she could sense his pleasure wash over her as he lowered the tool towards her eye and turned it on, full blast. The loud, buzzing whine of the drill made her ears ring in her head.

"No! Stop...please- don't." she begged, tearfully. Something she was never able to do before. She began to realize the terrors were becoming more real every time she had one. The closer he got to her, the more she begged and pleaded for him to let her go. "What do you want from me?" she sobbed. He paused, then leaned over her and whispered. "I just want a little Sunshine." This time his voice sounded human. She actually recognized it. She knew that voice, but couldn't remember whose it was. "Wha?" she panted and he lowered the drill into her eyebrow, slicing it wide open and causing her to scream herself awake. Suddenly, the lights went back to their normal dimness and she was back in the original morgue room with Sam and Dean, who were staring at her cut eyebrow as blood gushed from it.

/

They quickly hopped in the Impala and got Sunny's wound to stop bleeding. Then, they raced to the closest motel and checked in. Dean guided Sunny into the bathroom to clean and stitch her cut. She sat on the toilet while he prepared the needle and fishing line. She had almost became catatonic after her last encounter with the shadow man, and she feared his next visit would be her last, and not in the good way. Dean cleaned the affected area with rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball. She didn't even wince at the stinging pain or itchiness. "You doing okay?" he asked. She shrugged, carelessly. "I guess. For now." she sighed, hopelessly. "What if he kills me tonight?" she looked up at him as he dried the alcohol off her skin.

She looked so weak, so scared. Not the bad-ass he met a couple months ago. Her big doe-like eyes searched his for hope. For anything she could hang on to but only found uncertainty. "Hey, don't talk like that." he said in a loud whisper. "Sammy's lookn' up some stuff on his laptop. He'll find something. I'll kill that fucker myself." he promised as he got the needle ready. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sunny began feeling hot. She looked at Dean and cocked her head to the side. _Oh, God._ She thought._ What the fuck is going on?_ She began feeling a tingling sensation in her stomach and chills ran up her spine. As he stitched her up, she stared at his eyes, then his lips. He was squatting down, between her legs, so he could be at eye-level with her. It drove her crazy every time he'd brush against her inner thighs.

"This would be a lot easier if you were up on the sink." he commented. "Yeah, well...okay." she whispered and stood up. She couldn't believe how sexy he was and how weak she was being about it. She knew he was attractive since the day they met, but she had been really good with keeping it under control and working around it. It hadn't affected her this way before so why was it now? For some reason, something clicked and she felt herself wanting him more than she's ever wanted anybody. This wasn't love, this was one-hundred percent, pure lust and she couldn't fight it. She tried shaking it off, ignoring it, looking away and closing her eyes but nothing worked. She kept finding herself staring at his body, and melting under his touch.

She stepped in front of the sink and let him help her up on it by grabbing her hips and lifting her. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered violently as his breath washed over her. It felt warm and safe. "Almost done, sweets." he assured and tied the end of the string so it wouldn't slip out. He put the needle away then closed up the first aid kit before turning to face her to observe his work. "All set." he smiled and at that she grabbed his face and dug her lips into his. He returned the kiss with passion. He didn't expect that to happen but didn't complain one bit. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her legs around his. They fell into a deep, passionate, electrifying kiss that neither of them wanted to end.

Her hand gripped a chunk of shirt off his muscular shoulder, while the other grasped the nape of his neck, at the hairline. He pushed her against the mirror cabinet then pulled her back to him, his hands traveling up her inner thighs. She whimpered into his mouth as he squeezed her thighs while pulling her snuggly against him. As her hand gripped the side of the sink for balance, she knocked over the rubbing alcohol. It landed on the floor with a loud, hollow, clonk and glugged as the liquid poured out of it. As if snapped out of a trance, she opened her eyes wide and pushed Dean away. She put her hand to her mouth, hopped off the sink and slipped out the bathroom door, embarrassed.

Dean cleaned up the mess and stepped out of the bathroom to find Sunny sitting on the foot of her bed, lightly pulling at her bottom lip with her thumb and index finger. "What was that about?" he huffed. She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. Oh, God, I don't know!" she whined, burying her face in her hands. "I-I just lost control of myself..." she looked up at him, tearfully. "I know it sounds crazy but there's no other way to explain it- That, in there...that wasn't me. Whatever's haunting me, is taking control of me now. My feelings, my thoughts, everything and I can't stop it." her voice trembled and she hugged herself tightly. He walked over to her, sat with her and wrapped his arm around her. "We can stop it and we will." he whispered, soothingly. At that moment, Sam walked in from the front room. "I think I found something." he reported. "What happened?" he asked, noticing how upset Sunny was.

They followed him into the front room of the motel, where his laptop sat open on the coffee table. He showed them the site he had stumbled upon about night terrors and dream hauntings, involving shadowy figures and 'boogeymen'. "There are stories of other women who have experienced the same things you are." he pointed to a picture of a young woman. In the black and white photo, Sunny could tell she was about 20 years old with curly, short blonde hair and light eyes. She looked happy, smiling, open-mouthed and bright. "That's her before the nightmares." Sam said, then scrolled down to a picture of the same woman except now she looked older and miserable. Her eyes held dark, heavy-looking bags under them, her hair was limp and fell over her pale face. Her mouth curved into a deep frown. "That's what she looked like before-" he stopped. "Before what?" Sunny asked, fearfully. "What happened to her?"

Sunny looked up at Sam from the floor. Dean sat at the other side of the table, and sighed. "She, uh...died in her sleep." Sam said, looking away. "They all did." Sunny looked to the floor, in shock. "And there's nothing on there that can help us stop it?" Dean asked, not about to give up. Sam shook his head. "But, I do have an idea." he said. "You remember that movie with the guy who killed teenagers in her dreams?" Sunny looked back at him. "A nightmare on Elm St?" she asked. "It USED to be my favorite horror movie." she chuckled, weakly. "What about it?" Dean asked, impatiently. "Well, in order to kill Freddy, the girl had to pull him out of her dream and kill him in the real world." Sam explained. "So, you think if I grab the shadow man and wake myself up, he'll come back to reality with me?" Sunny asked, skeptically lifting an eyebrow. Sam shrugged. "Maybe. If it works me and Dean can ambush him and kill him before he kills you."

Sunny shook her head in disbelief. "Sam, that's ridiculous. Freddy is a movie character- There's no way that could work." she chuckled, rudely. "It's worth a shot, Sun. We got nothing else to go on." Dean argued. She growled wearily. He was right. Why was she acting so childish? It wasn't like her to just dismiss an idea and give up hope. She wasn't raised that way. She felt like her whole personality was being taken over by someone weak and petty. She nodded vigorously. "Let's fuckn' do it." she rushed.

/

Sunny lied in her bed, ready to confront her mental stalker and pull his ass out of her head once and for all. Sam prepared the weapons. They didn't know what they were dealing with or what could kill it so they grabbed everything they had. Shot guns, loaded with real and rock salt shells, knives and iron blades, Holy water and crosses, everything. One of those things had to work against it, whatever it was. "You ready?" Dean asked her. She nodded, hesitantly and said "No." He smiled and took her hand. "You can do this, Sunny. Just remember to wake yourself up as soon as you grab him." he reminded her. Sam came in the room and handed Dean his weapons. They took their places at each side of the bed and waited for Sunny to pass out. Within minutes she was asleep from the sleeping pill she had taken before-hand and the guys didn't take their eyes off her.

Sunny opened her eyes and found herself standing in front of a creepy, dark, broken down house. She stared up at it and shuddered. "God, no." she whispered. She knew exactly where she was, she had been in this house before. She swallowed hard and climbed the damp, rotting wooden stairs. They creaked, sinisterly, under her sneakers, until she reached the front door. It groaned loudly, as it slowly swung open and she stepped inside the darkness. She took a few more steps inside and the door slammed shut behind her, shaking the whole house. Her reflexes caused her to look behind her to make sure nobody was sneaking up on her. When she saw nothing, she continued forward and saw a light coming from the farthest room down the hall.

She slowly crept down the long, almost never-ending hallway. Her footsteps echoed throughout the broken walls. They were cracked with gaping holes exposing support beams and insulation. Dry wall dust danced in the air, causing her throat to itch. She swallowed hard, trying not to cough and make any noise in case the shadow man wasn't expecting her. She finally reached the room and listened in. She could hear someone talking inside, a guy's voice. The shadow man's voice from when she was in the morgue. The voice she recognized but couldn't remember whose it was. Until she saw the house anyway. Suddenly, it all made sense and she knew who it was that had been haunting her.

She pushed the door open and peered inside. Sure enough, there he was...and there she was as he cornered her. _What the hell?_ She thought, then realized she was watching a re-run of what she did in that very room four years ago. She watched the eighteen-year-old version of herself become cornered by the shadow man as he stepped closer. "C'mon, Sunny. Join me. We'll rule under my father for all eternity." he beckoned. Eighteen-year-old Sunny shook her head, defiantly. "I'll never go to hell with you. I'll die first." she glared back at him. The man pressuring her was once her boyfriend. A hunter she had teamed up with and fell in love with. Mike.

He had been possessed during a hunt gone awry and became Damian, the son of Lucifer. Damian was no longer engulfed in shadows, once Sunny realized who he was. He chuckled tauntingly. "You always were so damn difficult." he sighed, stroking her face with his hand, gently at first but then grabbing it and pulling her closer to snap her neck. She then flicked her wrists. Her daggers came out and in that split second she plunged them in both sides of his neck and wreched his head clean off.

Present Sunny watched in sorrow as her younger self dropped to her knees, next to what was left of her life, and sobbed. She leaned down, face in her arms and sobbed whimpers of pain into the floorboards. The light had come from a mystical vortex that Damian conjured, leading to hell. She tossed Mike's body into it and it closed immediately. Present Sunny backed away, tears streamed down her face. She had to get out of there. She hated reliving what she had done, what she had to do to survive. She turned to run and bumped right into Damian, who was still inhabiting Mike's body. She gasped in fright as the eyes that were once soft, blue and loving burned into her with red rage. "Nice to see you too, sweetums." he said, squinting as he looked her over.

Sunny took a deep breath. "You're the one who's been tormenting me in my sleep." she backed away from him but he kept stepping closer. "Yeeeah, I figured I owe you once for, y'know, cutting off my fucking head!" he screamed at her. She flinched, remembering to grab him before waking herself up. "It was you or me, pal." she said, trying to sound calm but her voice shook with anxiety. She found herself backing into the same corner she had all those years ago. He chuckled and nodded. "You're absolutely right, babe." he replied, noticing this time she didn't have any weapons. "And it looks like this time, it's you." he grabbed her throat with both hands and began strangling her.

Sunny grabbed his arms, gasping for breath, and tried to scream herself awake, but he squeezed too tight. She kicked and slapped at him but he wouldn't budge. She began feeling dizzy and weak. She felt her lungs shrivel up and her body became limp. _This is it_ she thought. _He's going to kill me. I'm going to die, right here in my sleep. _She gave up and closed her eyes. He dropped her lifeless body on the floor and turned away. After cracking his knuckles, he proceeded to the bedroom door and started down the hall. Just as he went to open the front door and exit her mind, Sunny jumped onto his back and held on as he roared angrily and thrashed around in an attempt to throw her off. Without a second to spare, she screamed into his ear, waking herself up.

_A/N: Was Sam right? Did Sunny pull "Damian" out of her head? You'll find out next chapter: Facing Demons Part 2 Page 4- the final page. Hope you're enjoying it so far! And I'd also I have a feeling there are some confusion involving the time-line and stuff so let me make that clear now._

_This could probably be considered AU since it's not based on any specific season, before or after. John Winchester is very much alive and I assure you Castiel will make an appearance. Ruby will not. Hope that clears some things up and don't be afraid to ask any other questions about anything involving this story. One-Shots coming soon._


	9. Facing Demons Page 4

**Previously: Sunny found out who's been haunting her dreams and re-lives a memory of something she hasn't gotten over. Did she succeed at pulling the demon out into the real world? **

Chapter 4

"Facing Demons" Part 2 Page 4

Conclusion

Sunny opened her eyes but her eyesight was still blurry from sleep. She blinked it away and found Damian on top of her, straddling her waist. Sam and Dean quickly stepped towards him, ready to swing their iron blades but before they could hit the demon, they froze mid-swing. Damian turned his head and looked at the stiff hunters and smiled. He stuck his hand out, palm facing them, and used telepathy to force the hunters to drop their weapons. The blades clattered to the floor and rolled away from them. Damian chuckled and looked back at the huntress beneath him. "Jeez, Sunny, took you long enough." he growled. "Wha?" she managed to breathe. He got off of her and walked over to the brothers. Dean glared helplessly at him, as the demon's hold took over his body.

"So, you managed to drag the Winchesters into your shit-hole life." Damian shook his head, pacing back and forth in front of them. Sunny got off the bed and stood at the side of it. "Leave them alone." she snapped. "What were you just talking about? What took me long enough?" she demanded. He looked at her and chuckled deviously. "For pullin' me out, of course! Setting me free from that asylum you call a mind!" He laughed louder. "Whooo, Sunny, you got yourself a fucked up world in there! I never woulda guessed what kinda freak you really are." He walked around the bed and up to her. She gave him a disgusted stare that only made him smile wider.

He leaned in towards her ear and brushed her hair away from it. "But then, I've always liked that in a girl." he whispered, loud enough for Sam and Dean to hear. He grabbed her by her head and pressed his lips against hers. Dean's eyes narrowed and squinted in anger at the taunting demon. His tongue slithered into her mouth as she tried to squirm away. Finally, she punched him in his mouth, causing his face to turn to the side. He, then, turned his head back to her with blood dripping down his chin and grabbed her throat. He slammed her into the wall then backhanded her. The brothers tried to break free of the paralysis with no luck, they could only stand like statues and watch. "You tricked me..." Sunny muttered. Damian's face fell into seriousness when he looked at her, his hand still wrapped around her throat. "Do you know how long it took me to find a way out of the hole again? How long it took to find you?" he asked. He felt her swallow under his grasp, so he loosened his grip on her.

"Because of you and your blade-happy attitude, I had to postpone my plans of enslaving humanity." Damian hissed. He let go of her throat and let her drop to the floor. Dean's breathing became rapid as he struggled to move. He had promised to kill this fucker. He couldn't let Sunny down. Sam also concentrated on breaking free. He could feel his veins quake under his skin. Damian glanced at Dean and noticed how especially angry he was making him. He knelt down in front of Sunny and she lifted her face to look at him. "You haven't told them about us, have you, darling?" he asked. She chuckled weakly. "There is no 'us' and there never was, you f-" he smacked her again before she could finish.

"Leave her alone, you demon fuck!" Dean snarled, finally able to speak. Damian stood up, surprised at Dean's ability to break the hold he had on him. He looked down at Sunny, smiling mockingly. "Aw, is he your new boy-toy? You stringin' him along in all your bullshit? I thought you'd never love again after what you did to the man I now own." he teased. Sunny stood back up and looked at Dean then at Damian. "You're a stupid bastard, Damian. I only did what I had to do...to survive." she spit the blood out of her mouth, then giggled. "And I'd do it all over again if given the second chance." Damian nodded, pouting his lip thoughtfully. "Well, let's just hope prince Charming over here, doesn't suffer the same fate little Mikey did, huh?" he mocked, then looked at Dean.

Dean stepped forward and pulled his gun from the back of his jeans. He pointed it at Damian but with a swift wave of his hand, the gun jammed. "Dammit!" Dean growled in frustration. Damian smiled triumphantly and slammed Sunny back into the wall with his hand gripping her throat. "Don't worry, babe, I won't be killing you just yet. I have special plans for you..." he glanced at the brothers and chuckled. "...and adding the infamous Winchesters in the party is like a bonus. It's like killing three hunters with one very big stone." chuckling, he went to walk towards the bedroom door but turned around. "I've got a lot of work to do before making you my eternal slaves...so enjoy what little freedom you have left." he sneered then walked through the open door.

The brothers gained control of their bodies and rushed outside to follow the demon but he had vanished. Sunny stumbled behind and leaned against the doorway. "Dammit, he's gone." Dean growled then turned towards Sunny. "Are you alright?" he asked. He stood in front of her and gently lifted her chin up to examine her wounds. Her lip had been split open and was still bleeding while bruises formed along her jawline and cheekbone on her right side. "I'm fine." she murmured, turning her face away. "What was he talking about? Who's Mikey and what happened between you two?" Sam asked. She sighed deeply and shook her head. "That, my friend, is a long story...and right now, all I want to do is sleep." she said in a pleading voice. "But-" "It's okay. You can explain in the morning." Dean cut Sam off. He put his arm around Sunny and helped her inside and to her bedroom.

/

Sunny curled up in her bed, thoughts of everything that had happened replayed in her head, over and over again. Dean checked the bathroom to make sure no one was hiding in it. Sam had already checked the closets and other room before falling asleep. "You're sure you're okay?" Dean asked. Sunny sat up and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I've had worse beatings." she assured. He smiled, lightly, then looked to the floor. "So...Mike. Was he...your boyfriend?" he asked. She fiddled with her fingers and sighed. "Uh, yeah...he was. A long time ago." she whispered. "What happened to him, if you don't mind my asking?" he stepped closer to her bed, his hands burrowed in his front pockets. She paused and held her breath. After a few moments of silence, Dean figured she didn't want to talk about it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" "I killed him." she interrupted.

Dean's eyes widened at her. "You..." he started slowly. "...killed him." she finished. "Well, I'm sure you had a good reason..." he shrugged. "Lucifer's son, Damian, possessed him during a hunt and I had to kill him before he killed me...He wanted me to rule hell with him." she explained. "You had no choice." he whispered. "He was still alive when Damian possessed him. He was still in there when I..." she trailed off. "It was either you or him, right?" he asked, trying to lift some guilt off her. She smiled as she remembered saying exactly that to Damian in her dream. "Yeah." she chuckled softly. "You..." he contemplated his next question carefully. "Were you...?" he couldn't quite get it out. "Were we in love?" she looked at him. He didn't know if he was surprised that she knew what he was trying to ask or if he was afraid of her answer.

"Yeah...or- I think so." she shrugged. "I mean, I feel terrible about what I did but I don't know if it's coz' I loved him or becoz' he was still human, y'know?" she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. He nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I get that. Must've been really confusing." he said quietly. She smiled at him again. "I guess...but I have to admit, you and Sam help with that. You're just the distraction I needed." Dean laughed then tilted his head. "I'm always happy to help." he said and began walking towards the bedroom door. "I'll, uh, let you get some sleep. I'm sure you're exhausted from all the torture." he clicked off the light then went to close the door. When Sunny thought she saw a shadow behind it, she called him back. "Wait!"

He stepped back in, opening the door. "What's wrong? Did you see something?" he asked, genuinely worried. She shook her head. "I don't...think so...but-" she stopped short, debating whether or not she should ask. "Could you just...um...like, stay with me?" she asked, her voice became high and he couldn't believe how cute she was. He smiled his famous cocky smile and she realized just how long it had been since she had last seen it. "Don't get any ideas...I meant until I fall asleep. Unless, you fall asleep. In that case, you can stay all night." she felt safe with him. Even though he secretly felt like a failure for not killing Damian like he had promised, she didn't care about that.

Dean nodded and climbed under the blankets next to her. "You know, the nightmares are probably over now." he said, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "In your dreams, Winchester." she rolled her eyes. Their eyes met and suddenly she felt guilty about what had happened earlier between them. She swallowed her pride and quickly leaned over and kissed him. It was simple and sweet, didn't last for more than five seconds. "What was that for?" he asked, their foreheads touching. She shrugged modestly. "Just cause." she simply said then turned her back to him and lied down. He nodded while biting his bottom lip, then lied down and they both fell asleep.

For the first time in a week, Sunny slept peacefully and nightmare free. A few hours into the night she began feeling a bit cramped from the position she was sleeping in and moved around to get comfortable again, waking Dean in the process. Forgetting Dean was in bed with her, she accidentally pushed her ass against his crotch, arousing him instantly. He shuddered, silently, as her warm body pressed snuggly into him. _Jeeez, even in her sleep she's a friggin' tease!_ He thought, gritting his teeth as his eyes rolled back. He slowly moved away from her, he didn't want her waking up to him poking her with his hard-on. _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ He chanted in his mind. Being awake the whole time, Sunny couldn't help but find it hilarious. She covered her mouth with her hand and silently giggled into it.

/

Sunny woke up early the next morning, alone in the bed. She sat up and looked around the room. She was alone and the bathroom was empty. She looked at the clocked on the wall and saw it was barely eight. She got out of bed and wandered out into the front room. Also empty. The front door was open, so she figured the guys were probably packing up and getting ready to leave. She went back into the bedroom and made her way into the bathroom to change. She pulled the over-sized white t-shirt over her head and pulled off her light gray pajama pants. She, then, pulled out a tight, stretch-material black tank-top and wiggled her way into it. As she pulled the bottom of the shirt down, Dean walked in.

"Oh, sorry.." he said slowly, looking her up then down. "Hello? Don't you people know how to knock?" she cried, pulling the shirt down covering the front of her pink panties. He could see the laces at the sides hanging down. "Uh, ahem...yeah, I'll be...outside. We're all packed and ready to..go." he couldn't take his eyes off her thighs. He wanted to pull on those panty's strings with his teeth and he kept imagining it. "Get the fuck out!" she snapped, pushing him out and slamming the door. "Gawd!" he heard her growl. He stood outside the door for a moment, smiling, then made his way out of the motel to the car.

Sunny gave Dean a mean scowl as she closed the motel door and walked towards the car. He smiled and shrugged coyly, mouthing the word "Sorry." She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she hopped into the backseat. "That's what you get." he muttered. "Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, although she knew what he meant. He didn't actually expect her to hear him though. "Never-mind, forget it. I don't know what I'm talking about." he recovered. "Oh, you mean because of last night?" she retorted, sneering. He spun around to face her. "HA! So you did do it on purpose!" he pointed an accusing finger at her, his mouth hung open in shock.

Sunny giggled and made an X with both her index fingers. "Wrong, again, Winchester! It was completely accidental!" she insisted. "I forgot you were in the bed." "Mmm-hm." he said, skeptically and turned back around. "See what happens next time... there may just be another 'accident'." he taunted, only half-joking. "Who says there's gonna be a next time?" she shot back and he mocked a gasp. Sam had watched the two during their moment, confused. Since they met they had done nothing but nit-pick each other and bicker. Now, they were joking and laughing with each other. Did he miss something? "Did I miss something?" he asked. (see?) "W-what?" Sunny asked, still giggling. Dean's smile faded and he started the car. Sam decided to drop it for now. Them getting along for once wasn't something he wanted to jinx or mess up.

/

"Where we headed now?" Sunny asked. "Back to Bobby's." Sam answered, sighing. "Now that Damian is free, we're going to need all the help we can get. We have to do research on him and figure out how to kill him." he added. She nodded. "Yeah, but even if we do figure it out, how are we gonna find him? He could be anywhere." Dean said, watching the road. Sam shrugged. "All we can do is hope we find enough info to figure it out ourselves." he said. It was silent for a moment as they crossed the state line. "I'm sorry, guys." Sunny said. "For what?" Sam asked. "For dragging you both into this whole Damian thing." she replied. "It's not your fault. It was either pull him out or let him kill you." Dean looked at her from the rear-view mirror. "Besides, you didn't ask to be mind-fucked." he added. "Hey, you still haven't explained your history with Damian." Sam pointed out.

"I wouldn't say we have history. He just possessed my boyfriend and then tried to make me go to hell with him." Sunny shrugged. "So, tell us about your boyfriend. What happened that night?" Dean pressed, suddenly eager about hearing about this Mike guy. Why did he want to know so bad? She didn't want to remember that night, it was bad enough she had to re-live it in her nightmares. Now Sam and Dean were going to force her to live it all over again. All this time she was able to block it out and just barely move on. Maybe telling the story would help...She sat back in the seat and looked out the window. "Well?" Dean asked. She could see his eyebrows raise in the mirror. "Alright! Jeez, don't wet your panties, man!" she snapped then sighed out the frustration before beginning.

_**4 Years Ago**_

Eighteen year old Sunny sat at the foot of the motel bed, reloading her second automatic pistol, placing bullet after bullet into the clip. Her boyfriend, Mike, sat across from her on a wooden chair, sharpening his hunting knife. The hunting knife Sunny would soon adopt as her own. He looked up from the blade and smiled at her. His blue eyes sparkled from under his black and blue streaked bangs. She smiled back and slid the clip inside of the base of the gun. "You almost set?" she asked him. He nodded quickly and stood up, raising the knife towards the light to inspect it. He was just a foot taller than her and wore dark goth-like clothing. His black and white Tripp pants held his shotgun perfectly within the side straps. The chains hung at both sides, hooked from the front to the back belt-loops. He used the chains to strangle demons and anything else they encountered. Sunny had pointed out that chains were a bad idea since they jingled when he'd walk and run, making it impossible to sneak up on anything.

He wore his hair up in short, two-inch spikes while his bangs fell long. Although he was on the shorter side, he made up for it with his athletic build. Sunny stepped closer to him and kissed him, placing both hands at each side of his face. He returned the kiss without touching her and motioned for her to go first. She nodded and made her way out the motel room door and into her silver Lexus. The $300,000 car hadn't endured any damages since the night she left home with it. She got into the driver's seat while he jumped over the car door into the passenger side. "Hey, respect the sports car and use the door next time." she said, pointing at him. He smiled and shook his head. "Y'know, sometimes I think you love this car more than me."

Sunny shrugged a shoulder and smiled, secretively. "You know me. I'm so darned indecisive." she teased. She pulled at his tight black shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I really hope you don't kiss this car like that" he said once they parted. "Actually, I use more tongue with the car...sorry." she joked. "Shut up and drive." he said, jokingly. She pulled out of the parking lot and into the street, on their way to the residence of the Morrison's. The couple had received a call about ghosts haunting the house and they were on their way to help. It was close to midnight when they pulled up into the driveway and exited the car. The house stood empty, ready to be inspected, since the family had been advised to leave the property for the night. They entered the home and investigated, finding no real evidence of ghostly activity.

"I don't see any signs of a haunting here." Mike said, shining his flashlight around the livingroom. Sunny sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Me neither." she said. "That's strange. Why would the family make up something like that?" he asked. She shook her head. "I dunno..." They took another tour around the house, to be sure. It didn't seem right that a normal family would claim to have ghosts, be willing to leave their home and have strangers go through it, just to be lying about it the whole time. Suddenly, a grandfather clock in the corner of the dark livingroom began chiming as it struck midnight.

Then, out of nowhere, a powerful force sent Mike flying into a wall. The impact cracked the drywall and left a huge, body shaped dent. "Mike, you okay?" Sunny asked, worriedly. At that moment, her flashlight was knocked from her hand and went flying into the kitchen. She, then, felt a sharp slap in her face that sent her stumbling to the ground. "Shit." she rasped and wiped a small trail of blood off her chin. Her and Mike got back up and looked around. "Guess they weren't lyin'." Sunny said with a weak laugh. She pulled a bag of salt from her back pocket and poured a thin line of salt into a circle for her and Mike to stand in, for protection.

"We have to figure out who's spirit is in the house and why it's so damn mad!" she said. "Yeah, well, let's get out of here alive first." he huffed and pulled out his bag of salt. "You make a line on that side and I'll make one on this side and we'll make a salt path." he ordered. She nodded and they began pouring salt making a clear path to the door as they stepped closer to it. Suddenly, it flew open and Mike was hit by another energy blast. He flung backward and landed hard on his back. "No!" Sunny cried as she too was pushed by their invisible assaulter, into a wall. She stayed down this time and looked to Mike to see if he was okay.

He lied on his back, not moving. She quickly crawled over to him and shook him by his shoulders. "Mike? Mike, you okay? Wake up!" she whispered harshly. He finally came to and quickly reached for his head. "Ah...jeez, whoever it is, doesn't like us very much, does it?" he seethed as he touched the bump on the back of his head. "Thank God, I thought you were hurt." she sighed. He smiled and placed his hand on her face. "How did I manage before you?" he asked. She smiled and went to reply but a crash broke their moment and they both shot their attention to the room down the hall. They got back on their feet and took out their guns. Sunny's bullets had been dipped in Holy water and coated with salt while Mike's shotgun shells contained a hefty load of rock salt.

They slowly made their way down the hall and opened the bedroom door. It was dark and freezing. "Ohh, yeah, there's definitely something ghostly in here." Mike said, his breath fogged from his mouth as he breathed. Sunny nodded and scoped out the room. Without her flashlight she couldn't see much. The door suddenly slammed shut behind them and the spirit blew them off their feet again. "God DAMMIT! This fucker likes knocking people down!" she yelled. They got back up, picking up their weapons on the way. "We better get out of here. There's nothing we can do until we figure out who it is-" Sunny stopped. As she was speaking, she had looked at Mike and saw something was wrong with him.

He began shaking and grunting, as if trying to fight something off of him. His gun clattered as it fell to the floor. "Mike?" she gasped. He fell to his knees and began scratching at him arms, then his stomach, then all the way to his face. His skin color drained to a ghostly white and his eyes rolled back in his head. He screamed loudly, as if he were in pain and began shaking harder. Sunny joined him on the floor and grabbed his face to look at him. "Tell me what's wrong, Mike..." she said, nervously. He, then, stopped shaking and became vacant. He stared out into space and wouldn't communicate with his lover. Her breathing became rapid and urgent as she shook him lightly. "Mike?" she squeaked, tears welled her eyes. She sat with him for at least five minutes trying to snap him out of his catatonic state.

Finally, his hand shot out and he grabbed her arm tightly. She seethed as his fingernails dug into her skin and he gripped tighter. "Mike, you're hurting me, let go!" she pleaded, tearfully, trying to pry his fingers off her. He gritted his teeth and his eyes moved to the side and glared at her. At that moment, Sunny realized he wasn't Mike anymore. He began laughing softly and released her. She fell back on her ass and slid away from him. "You're not Mike...are you?" she accused. He cracked his neck on both sides then looked at her again, a wicked smile spread on his face. She stood up and pointed her gun at him. "Get out of him." she ordered strictly. "Now." He laughed a little louder and stood up. She raised the gun higher. "I'll fuckn' shoot if you come any closer." she warned. He cocked his head to the side and her gun flew out of her hands.

He blinked and his baby blues disappeared, revealing only white. The room became colder, so cold Sunny found herself chattering her teeth and covered in goosebumps. "Give me my Mike back. I swear to God, I will kill you." she said, struggling to grit her teeth. Hot tears fell from her eyes and dripped off her chin. Her breathing became uneven as she inhaled sharply and exhaled clumsily. The demon shook his head. "No...you won't." he assured, shaking his head mockingly at her. He turned towards the closet and began chanting in Latin. "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded as a small spot of light began to form. It grew as the chant progressed, until a huge pool of yellow light illuminated the room. Wind whipped around the room and it felt like she was being slapped every time it hit her.

"You may not know me, Sunny." the demon began. "How do you know me?" she countered. He chuckled softly. "Let's just say, I've been watching you...for a long time." he answered. He turned away from the vortex and continued. "My name is Damian. I'm the son of the Devil himself." he spread his arms open, proudly. "Watching me?" she asked. "Why?" He inhaled deeply through his nose and caught her scent. Blood, perfume and fear blended deliciously together and made his mouth water. "Why not?" he shot back. "I would hear others talk about you. I didn't believe a word of it until I saw for myself the fire you have inside you." he said, softly, stepping closer to her. "Such anger. So much pain. I could literally taste it, It was so strong." he leaned in towards her ear. "Every time I'd breathe it in, I'd get high." he whispered. "I wanted you the second I felt that energy surge through me."

She pushed him away, sending him stumbling backward. "Stay...away...from me." she snarled. "C'mon, Sunny. Join me. We'll rule under my father for all eternity." he tempted, stepping towards her again. She shook her head, vigorously. "I'll never go to hell with you. I'll die first." her voice trembled as she glared at him.

_**Present**_

"What happened then?" Dean asked. Sunny had paused during the end of her story, her eyes held tears like buckets, ready to pour. She blinked them away only to have one escape and it slid down her cheek. "After I turned him down, he grabbed me and went to snap my neck...but I whipped my daggers out and..." she stopped again. "Then what?" Dean asked, impatiently. She quickly turned her head and glared at him. Her eyes darkened with anger. "I fucken jammed them into his throat!" she snapped at him. Another tear fell as she shook her head in aggravation. Sam shot a look at his brother, who looked away. "I stuck them in...then twisted his head completely...off." she finished slowly, her voice lowered in a harsh whisper. She exhaled deeply and wiped the tears. "Afterward, I...threw his remains into the hell vortex and closed it...and that was that." she shrugged. "We were stupid going into a haunted house without doing research on it first...and I didn't have time to exorcise him."

"God, Sunny...that's awful." Sam said. "Yeah, it's alright though...I'm totally over it." she lied. His lip curved up on one side to give a little half-smile but Sunny saw right through it. What she really saw was pity and she hated it. "I hate to say this but I don't think you're totally over it." he said softly. She just looked away and said nothing. Dean kept his eyes on the road and stayed quiet. He felt bad about rushing her with the story and didn't want to anger her any more than he had. "I lost my girlfriend to a demon but I can't imagine having to...kill her myself...I did blame myself when I found out..." Sam trailed off, now wasn't the time for his story. "I'm sorry that happened to Mike...you must've loved each other a lot." he whispered. She chuckled coldly. "Yeah...everyone's always sorry." is the last thing she said for the rest of the ride.

_A/N: I guess this chapter's a little shorter than the others...forgive me, but now that I'm typing free-hand, it's hard to determine how long the chapters are going to be. On the other hand, I'm really just trying to get this chapter over with so I can move on to chapter 5. Anyway, how are you liking the story so far? What do you think is going to happen next? Will they find out what they need to kill Damian before he brings Hell to earth and enslave all of humanity? Only time will tell!_


	10. Lessons We Never Learn Part 1

**Summary: The trio do some research on Damian and try to figure out how to stop him from enslaving the world.**

_A/N: Omg, Omg, Omg, FINALLY! (You'll see what I mean) Except you'll definitely go "AAAAAAW! WTF!" after, Haha! Sorry! Anyway, I love this chapter for my own reasons and I'm so proud of it! I hope you love it just as much!_

Chapter 5

"Lessons We'll Never Learn"

"You should be able to find that sunuvabitch in one of these old books." Bobby said, slamming a pile of heavy, thick books on his kitchen table. "Thanks, Bobby." Sam said as he sat down and flipped through the yellowing pages of the biggest book. Sunny grabbed the second book and Dean sighed. "God, I hate doing research." he groaned. Sunny picked up a book and pushed it into his broad chest. "Join the research-hating club. We're making t-shirts." she said with happy sarcasm.

They looked through every book Bobby had and found very little information about the Devil's little boy. "All we got to go on is that he has a tendency to burn people and small villages." Sam sighed, rubbing his face with his large hand. "His last sighting was in England during the late 1900's." he added. Sunny sighed and plopped her book back on the table. "I got nothin'." She sat up and walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom.

Dean, too, was about to give up. He turned to the last chapter and squinted at the words. All that reading had strained his eyes. As his vision came into focus, he saw the name Damianus. "I found him." he announced, putting the book on the table for Sam to see. They scanned the chapter, ignoring parts they already knew. "Holy crap." Dean gasped. "I'm gonna need a drink."

Sunny was sitting on the couch when Dean walked in. She seemed to be deep in thought and hadn't noticed him right away. She rested her elbow on the arm rest and had her hand cradle her face as her leg swayed up and down while it crossed over her other. "Hey, we found something on that 'demon-child'..." he said, using his thumb to point into the kitchen. She nodded, dismissively. "Ookay...Well, I was gonna go to the liquor store and pick up some beer. Did you want anything?" he asked.

She looked up at him and shrugged. "Nothing special." she whispered. He nodded and went to leave through the kitchen but stopped. "Do you want to...uh, take a ride with me?" he asked. She blinked. "Okay." she said blankly, and stood up. They walked through the kitchen, where Sam was staring at the picture of Damian. "We'll be back in a few." Dean said, opening the door for Sunny. Sam nodded, not taking his eyes off the book and Dean followed Sunny outside.

/

"So, what'd you find?" Sunny asked, quietly. She had been unusually quiet on the way to the liquor store, obviously troubled. He let a deep breath escape his lungs. "Well, according to the book, he was born on Earth after Lucifer, uh, hooked up with a human chick." he began. "During the first six years of life, daddy sent some kind of evil mojo to make him stronger. Then, after his seventeenth birthday, Lucifer came to him and offered to take him back to Hell." Sunny's eyebrows raised in surprise. "He's half-human?" she asked. "He was." Dean corrected, pulling into the liquor store parking area. "He gave up his humanity during a reincarnation ritual that took place in the heart of Hell."

Sunny processed this information, slowly. Dean parked the Impala and looked at her. "You...okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she chuckled. He smiled and opened the car door to step out. She followed suit and walked through the automatic doors, with him, into the store. Dean made his way to the back of the store, where the cold beer was stocked in the fridges. Sunny quietly followed him and almost stumbled over when he threw a thirty pack of beer into her arms. He eyed her as she recovered her balance.

"You sure you're alright? You seem...distracted." he pressed. She sighed. "It's this whole Damian crap. I feel awful having you guys dragged into it." she confessed. He gave her a smirk and grabbed a couple six packs of wine coolers. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's not your fault. Me and Sammy will be fine. We're not gonna just leave you to fight him yourself. We're in this just as much as you are." he insisted, walking through an aisle to pay for the booze. She smiled lightly and trailed behind.

/

On the way back to Bobby's, Dean looked over at Sunny and saw she was watching him shift gears again. He often caught her doing that and it never dawned on him why she was so interested. Her eyes shot up and looked into his, her expression blank. "What?" she asked. He stuck his tongue into the inside of his cheek and shook his head, smiling. Suddenly, he turned the car around and drove in a different direction. Sunny looked out her window then back at Dean. "What're you doin'? Bobby's is back that-a-way." she pointed behind her with her thumb. "We're not going back to Bobby's right now." is all he said. She squinted at him in confusion, then shrugged and sat back.

Sunny waited, quietly, wondering where he was taking them. He finally pulled into a huge empty field and parked. Sunny burrowed her brows and looked at him. "What're we doing here?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled. "I am going to teach you how to drive my car." he replied. "What?" her eyes grew wide. "You think I haven't noticed you staring at the shift stick?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I have no idea what you're talkn' about." she lied. He gave her a look that said _yeah right!_

"Okay, fine. It's true, I don't know how to drive stick shift." she said glumly, looking away. "I've always wanted to but it never happened...obviously." He pushed his seat back a little bit. "Well, that's why we're here so..." he motioned for her to come to him. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You want me to drive...while sitting on your lap? What am I, twelve?" she asked.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "This here, is my baby." he said, smiling while rubbing the dashboard. "If you're going to learn to drive her, you gotta go by my rules." She chuckled this time. "Fine." she agreed then crawled over and sat on his lap. _Awkwaaard_ she thought, blushing. He couldn't help but smile. He guided her left hand to the top of the steering wheel, the other to the stick shift. "Right now, you're in first gear. You always put in first gear before you start driving." he said.

"Kay.." she said slowly, and eased her foot on the gas, causing the gears to grind and the car to stall. "Left foot on the clutch!" he practically cried. "What the fuck is a clutch?" she cried back. He sighed deeply. This might take longer than he thought.

/

Back at Bobby's, Sam surfed the web for more info about Damian. So far that one chapter in the book was the only bit of info they had and although it was efficient, it wasn't enough. He used every search engine and all he got were pictures and useless information. Dean was right, they were never going to find out where he was. He shook the negativity off and cracked his knuckles. No, he couldn't give up. There had to be something out there that could help determine the demon's next move. What kind of work was he talking about anyway?

Sam sat and thought about what he should do next or what he should look for next. He typed 'satanic rituals' and 'summoning hell to earth'. He wasn't surprised when nothing came up but bloggers and useless scam sites. He sighed in defeat. He suddenly realized Dean and Sunny had been gone for a lot longer than they should've been. The liquor store wasn't that far. He read through some of the site listings when one of them caught his attention. He clicked the link and read more. "Huh." he pondered.

/

"Why can't I go faster?" Sunny asked, staring down at the pedals. "You have to put it in second gear." Dean said, chuckling. "Oh." she grabbed the stick and switched it downward. "No, no,no- that's third!" he cried as the car thrusted forward and screeched to a stop. Sunny clung to the steering wheel, giggling. Dean sat back in his seat and sighed, rubbing his hand down his face. "That's it! Lesson one is over!" he stressed.

She turned around to face him, as he lightly panted in worry of his car- his precious. She waited for him to calm down, smiling. "Thanks." she said, tapping the wheel with her palm. "For what? Letting you torture my car?" he asked. She laughed. "No...well, I guess. For teaching me to drive, anyway. My dad was supposed to but-" she trailed off. "Anyway, it was the perfect distraction. So...thanks." she said, softly. He smiled. "No problem."

They looked at each other. Sunny finally let her guard down and he saw it. He leaned in towards her, she met him halfway and they kissed. Slowly at first, he burrowed his hand in her hair. Their tongues glid over and under each other and she caught his bottom lip with her teeth, tugging it gently. He quickly captured her lips again, putting more urgency into the kiss. She dragged her hands up his chest and grasped his shoulders, taking his tongue hungrily into her mouth.

He grabbed her by her ribs and pulled her closer, making her moan softly. Suddenly, the car thrusted forward and stopped abruptly, causing them to lunge forward then back into the seat. She grasped his shoulders to keep her from flying into the steering wheel. "Sorry...my, uh, foot twitched." he said, in a hushed toned. She chuckled nervously and caught her breath. She had surprised herself by how aggressive she had just been with him. He looked down at her hands, gripping his shoulders. "You're holding pretty tight, am I your hero now or somethin'?" he teased, his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth.

She quickly let go and scoffed. "Huh, yeah right...the jolt just stunned me is all." she huffed. He smirked before leaning in to kiss her again. She welcomed his tongue back by sucking it in her mouth, taking him by surprise. His hands traveled up her sides, then pressed firmly against her back, behind her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk deeper into his lap. He grabbed her leg and turned her bottom half around to straddle him. They both let out soft shudders as they parted for just a few seconds to breathe.

Another jolt to the car sent Sunny slamming backward into the steering wheel. He scoffed at himself and smirked. "You should really get that twitch checked out." she said, panting. He eyed her seductively, a devious smile spread on his face. "I'll get right on it." he whispered, as he slowly inched his way closer to her and hovered his lips over hers. She caught his lip with her teeth again and pulled lightly before their mouths reunited.

A soft grunt escaped his throat as her hand slid up his shirt and grabbed his side. He, then, lifted her off the wheel and guided her to the backseat without letting their lips part. He lied her down, staying above her and began kissing her harder, his tongue practically grinding against hers. Another shudder took over his body as he felt his now throbbing hard-on rub against her through his jeans. He jerked her head sideways and kissed down to her shoulder, noticing her breasts swell as she breathed.

He returned his lips to hers and pulled her thin tank-top straps down her sun-kissed shoulders. Before he could reach for her pants, she pushed him up and sat up. "Wait-" she panted. "What's wrong?" his panting matched hers. "We can't...we shouldn't do this." she shook her head and fixed her straps. "What? Why the hell not?" he demanded. "Because, Dean, this is dangerous. We're treading on thin ice here." she said, sternly. He squinted at her in confusion then lifted his expression. "Oh, no, I've got condoms." he started to reach for his wallet but she stopped him.

"No, I mean...us. Being hunters...and working together. It's no different than working together in an office or department store...it has consequences if something goes wrong." she explained. Because of his massive erection, he couldn't follow. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, raising his shoulders. She sighed in frustration. "Our feelings for each other...they're going to interfere with our work. I mean, what happens afterward?" she tilted her head, expecting an answer. He pouted his lip, thoughtfully and looked up.

"You mean after the sex?" he asked. She nodded vigorously. "Well, I was kinda hopin'...we could do it again." he smiled his cocky smile. She couldn't help but chuckle. He was cute, after all. "No...I mean what happens relationship-wise. Whether we're fuck-buddies or official, there's going to be overwhelming feelings involved and that's dangerous." she said, worriedly. He still didn't get it. "Seriously, Sunny...this little tease thing you've got going on...it's freaken killing me!" he groaned.

She returned a frustrated growled back at him. "Okay...hypothetically speaking, we have sex right now..." she began. "Got it." he nodded. "Of course you understand that part." she rolled her eyes. "Now, the next time we're on a hunt- remember, we have feelings for each other- We're fighting off demons and I get knocked down or something...what's your first reaction?" she asked. He took a moment to think about it. "I kill it." he said with a cheesy smile. "Okay, except...what about the demon you were just fighting? If you're more worried about me getting hurt, you're not gonna be careful with yourself. You could get hurt trying to help me...because of your feelings for me." she whispered the last part.

He chuckled at her. "And it'll be the same with me...don't laugh it's not funny!" she pushed him away with her foot. He tumbled back into the car door, snickering. She hated that he was laughing at her, and became angry. "You want to end up like my last boyfriend?" she snapped. His face fell serious. "That a threat?" he asked, suddenly in battle mode. "No...it's what's going to happen if you screw up a hunt coz' of me." her voice trembled. His expression softened and he crawled back to her. "That's not going to happen- look." he pulled the collar of his white t-shirt down, exposing a devil's trap tattoo. "I've got this to protect me from being possessed. No demon is going to perform any b&e's on me." he assured.

She smiled, weakly. "That's not the point, Dean. You obviously don't get it. Let's just get back before the beer goes warm." she sighed, getting up and climbing back into the passenger seat. "Shit, I totally forgot about the booze!" he realized and hopped back into the driver's seat. Sunny gazed out the window, defeated. She just couldn't make him understand. She didn't want to fall for him. She didn't want to feel the pain of losing him like she lost Mike.

As he pulled out of the field and back on the road, he quickly glanced at her. "I'm sorry. I upset you." he said. She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a...tease." she chuckled. "I didn't mean it...I was just-" "Horny." she cut him off. He glanced at her again, smiling. "Yeah." he confirmed. "You think I don't get horny? Just cause I had to stop, doesn't mean I wanted to." she said, looking down at her shoes. "Well, I'm only gonna let you go so many times before..." he trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed and shook her head. "Tell ya what, the next time...I won't stop." she promised. "I am totally gonna hold you to that." he said, a little excitement in his voice that made her laugh some more.

/

Sam was still sitting at the kitchen table when Dean and Sunny walked in with the lukewarm booze. "What took you guys so long? What happened?" he asked, taking a bottle out of the package. "Nothing." Dean said, glaring at Sunny playfully. She snickered and shook her head as she grabbed a wine cooler and popped the cap off with her wrist dagger. "Okaaay." Deciding he didn't want to know, Sam shook his head and turned his laptop for them to see what he found.

"Anyway, I found this blog. I think it might be the key to stopping Damian before he can start." he sighed. "Thing is, the blogger lives in Massachusetts." "So?" Dean shrugged. Sam gave him a look that Sunny laughed at. "Be patient, Sam, he's been having trouble with comprehension all day." she smiled. "Ha ha ha, you're just too funny to stomach." Dean mocked. "Uh, well, the reason I pointed that out is because he has something that Damian is searching for...without it, he won't be able to summon hell." Sam explained.

"Way to go, Sammy." Sunny chuckled while messing his hair. "Thanks." he smiled modestly. "So, blogger-guy has something Damian wants...does Damian know this?" Dean asked before chowing down on a fresh made sandwich. "I'm not sure. I was able to chat with him for a while and he offered to help us." Sam shrugged. "Hm. Well, I guess we need to go to Massachusetts, then." Sunny said, shoving her hands in her back pockets. "I just hope we get there in time. We don't know if Damian knows about this guy or how long it'll take to find him." Sam leaned back in the chair and looked up at Dean.

"We should fly there." Sunny suggested. Dean squinted an eye at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes. "You idiot, I mean in an airplane! Jeez!" her eyes hid behind her palm as she giggled. Sam had to laugh, that was pretty funny. "Ooh, sor-ry! I've never flown before, I'm a driver, baby!" Dean muffled as he chewed his food. "Yeah, well, driving is gonna take too long. You're gonna have to leave your car here." Sunny flinched. "What?" he exclaimed. "No, no,no I am not leaving my baby alone here! Forget it! Tell you what, you guys fly there and I'll meet you."

Sunny snickered. "By the time you'd get there, me and Sam will already be back and Damian will be dead." she laughed harder. Sam joined in, making his older brother jealous. "Fine. Whatever. We'll fly. I'll ask Bobby to watch her...while I'm gone." he huffed. "Where is he anyway?" he asked looking over his shoulder. "Said he had an appointment." Sam simply said. "With who?" Dean pressed. Sam just shrugged. "Well leave a note cause' we gotta jet." Sunny rushed. The brothers looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What? I'll pay for everything, let's go." she bounced on her toes excitedly.

"What about our weapons?" Sam asked. "There's no way we'll get away with guns and knives in our baggage." he added. "Oh, yeah..." she said, plopping into the chair next to him. "Well, maybe we can buy more when we get there. We don't need anything fancy, we're not going there to hunt after all." she shrugged. The guys shrugged too. "Fine." Dean said, gulping his last bite. "Let's go then." Sam said, closing his laptop.

_A/N Now, I know I left someone sexually frustrated out there and I'm so sorry! Will there be a 'next time' for Sunny and Dean? Will their time ever come? You'll have to wait and see! I kinda winged with when it came to Damian and his backstory/origin, so I hope it came out alright. Who is this mysterious blogger and what's he got that Damian needs? Find out next chapter!_


	11. Lessons We Never Learn Part2

**Previously: Sam finds a blogger on-line who possesses something that Damian needs to complete his evil plans. Now the trio must fly to Massachusetts to meet up with the mysterious person. Also, Sunny and Dean let loose on each other but don't get far. **

Chapter 5 Part 2

"Lessons We'll Never Learn"

Sunny sat down next to the window of the plane, Dean slumped beside her. He and Sam had never flown anywhere before and he was a tad anxious. He wouldn't let her know it though. "Uhh, so...how long is this gonna take?" he asked, slightly sweating. "Just a few hours. Since we're already in the middle of the country, it won't take as long." she replied. She looked at him and frowned a little. "Are you alright?" she asked, noticing how fidgety he was. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. I'm good, I'm...good."

Dean looked behind him at Sam, who sat directly behind Sunny. "Are you okay, Sammy?" he called. Sam smiled, amusingly, at his brother. "Yeah." he nodded. "Oh, good. Great. We're all doing fine." he chuckled, nervously. "Just fine." being nervous made him chatty. Sunny chuckled. "O-kay."

At that moment a stewardess touched Dean on the shoulder, startling him. "I'm sorry, sir! I was just going to ask if you'd like anything to drink?" she asked, sweetly. "You got any whiskey?" he asked, alertly. "I'm sorry, we don't serve any kind of liquor on this flight." she said, shaking her head. "May I get you some of our best champagne instead?" she offered. He shrugged in disapproval. "I guess. Can I have the whole bottle?" "Oh, I'm afraid we can only serve it in glass cups." she seethed. Dean sighed in exasperation. "Fine. Bring three glasses of it...What do you guys want?" he asked Sam and Sunny.

As soon as they got off the plane, Dean calmed down and was himself again. "Now I know I'm a driver." he muttered. They exited the airport and called a taxi. "Where does this guy live anyway?" Sunny asked, bright sunlight made her eyes squint. "Boston." Sam replied, taking a piece of crumpled paper out of his jacket pocket. He had the blogger's address written on it. "How far is it from here?" Dean asked, impatiently. Sam gave him an annoyed looked. "I don't know, Dean, I've never been in Massachusetts, duh!" he tapped his head.

"It'll take a little over an hour." Sunny answered. "So, you've been here before?" Sam asked. "Mhm. Of course it was when my dad was alive. I actually have distant family here...they don't like me too much anymore." she chuckled, nervously. "That's why they moved so far away." "Now, why don't they like you?" Dean asked, seriously. She sighed and shrugged. "Let's just say...hunting isn't one of their favorite things." "So they disowned you because you're a hunter?" Sam asked, eyes squinting in disbelief.

Sunny gave a half smile and nodded with her eyes closed. "That's just awful." Dean muttered, genuinely sympathetic. "It gets better. My cousin is a hunter but she keeps it secret from her mom and siblings. They don't know shit about it." she laughed. "We were best friends. We would sneak out and hunt while her mom thought we were at a slumber party or a school dance or something." she reminisced, sighing. "Until...she found out?" Sam guessed. "Yeah. My younger cousin followed us one night and ratted us out." she confirmed. "The next morning, aunt K threw me out of her house and then moved here shortly after." Sam and Dean shook their heads at the thought.

"They're what's left of your blood and they want nothing to do with you." Sam said, sadly. "I'm sorry, dude." Sunny shrugged and shoved her hands in her front pockets. "Nah, it's okay. I never really liked my aunt and other cousins. I just feel really bad for Shaco." she sighed. "Maybe we'll look her up after we meet the blogger-guy." Dean suggested. "Hell, she could even join us and help with killing Damian." he added. Sunny smiled and Sam agreed as the taxi pulled up in front of them. "This taxi isn't going to take us all the way to Boston..." he started, pointing at the yellow vehicle. "Of course it is, with the money I'm paying him." she insisted and hopped in. The men followed her inside and went on their way to Boston.

Once they entered Boston and arrived at the blogger's house, the hunter's began feeling somewhat nervous about meeting them and finding out just how much they know. The blogger was adamant about keeping their identity secret, giving only pieces of information about the item in their possession that Damian desperately needed. It made the hunters wary and question the mysterious web-geek's intentions with them. Why were they so quick to help these hunters they had just met online and by accident at that. Fortunately, they were able to find a shop that sold pocket knives and iron tools, just in case it was, indeed, a trap.

They exited the taxi, after paying him, and stood outside the house the blogger resided in. It wasn't creepy or questionable looking at all, which kind of made it more...questionable! It had three floors, with neatly trimmed shrubs at both sides. It looked more like an apartment building, made of red brick. An air conditioner whirred loudly in the bottom window on the right side of the open front door.

The hunters glanced at each other and started up the concrete stairs, where Sam lightly tapped on the thin, screen door. After a moment of waiting, he knocked again, louder this time but still no one came. He glanced at Sunny who just shrugged while pouting her lip. Dean sighed and made his way between his brother and Sunny to open the flimsy door and walk in. "Dean!" Sam seethed in a loud hush but the older brother ignored it and stepped inside. Sam gave Sunny a worried look then followed Dean inside and Sunny hurried behind him.

Before calling to him again, Sam stopped in his tracks, making Sunny bump into him. When she looked up, she found out why he had stopped so abruptly and why Dean had his hands up and crossed behind his head. A man and woman, both around the age of 25, each had a shotgun aimed at the brothers. "Who are you?" the female demanded. "We're hunters. We met someone called HarleyB75 online and he gave me this address so we can meet." Sam explained, hands raised. "I hope you're not too disappointed that I'm not a thirteen year old boy." she retorted, keeping her gun aimed and her eyes narrow.

"What?" Sam squinted in confusion. "Are you Sam?" she asked Dean. "I'm Sam." the tall hunter waved one of his raised hands. "We came to talk about the thing Damian is looking for, remember?" The man glanced at the female, cautiously. "Why do you need to know about it?" she demanded. "Because he's free to roam the earth and he's planning to enslave us all." Sunny stepped out from behind Sam and in front of Dean, so the guns were being aimed at her. "Whatever it is you have that he wants, we have to make sure he never gets it. We need help figuring out how to kill him and make sure he stays killed." she added.

The two gun-wielders glanced at each other. After nodding their approval at one another, they lowered their weapons. "Fine. We'll believe you...after you drink this." the man ordered, taking out a flask from his jean pocket and tossing it to Sunny. "Holy water?" she assumed, swinging the flask back and forth with her fingers. The man nodded and motioned for her to take a sip. She unscrewed the cap and took a swig, swallowed and stuck out her tongue. She, then, handed it to Dean, then he handed it to Sam. All drank it without a problem and it was enough to convince the two strangers.

"Good." the girl muttered. She invited the trio into the livingroom and offered them a seat. She was near Sunny's height but was thicker. Her hair fell long down to her elbows in ebony locks. Her eyes were clear blue and her face was a creamy porcelain. "My name is Harley. This is my brother Derek. We're hunters too." Harley said. "Y-you're Harley?" Sam asked, in a surprisingly high voice. She scoffed while smiling. "Is that a problem, Sammy?" "N-no, oh, no! I just didn't...I'm sorry." he stammered, blushing. He didn't know if it was because of embarrassment or because he found himself attracted to her. Or both. "Let's just see this ritualistic item, shall we?" Sunny rushed. Harley shot a glare at her. "What's the rush? Shouldn't we get to know each other a little? Maybe build some trust?" she said carefully.

Sunny met her glare and smirked. "Alright." She leaned forward while sitting and rested her elbows on her knees. "My name is Sunny, I'm a hunter, non-smoker, I love snakes and my native tongue is sarcasm." she listed, sarcastically but truthfully.

Harley smiled and sat back with her hands behind her head while crossing her leg over the other. "Hmm, I like you already." Derek nodded toward Dean. "What's your name?" he asked. "Dean." the cocky hunter said, tilting his head. Derek looked a lot like his sister. The trio assumed they were twins. His black hair, grew long over her face so he'd tuck the front behind his ears. His face was also pale but instead of blue eyes, he had bright green. "So about this Damian guy..." Harley began. "How much do you know about him?"

The trio glanced at each other, then looked back at the other two. "Nothing useful." Sam answered. "That's why we're here. We were under the impression you knew something juicy about him." Dean countered. Harley nodded. "You assumed right." she simply said, then stood up and motioned with her hand for them to stand and follow her.

They followed her upstairs, Derek trailed behind them, and into a bedroom. Hers they assumed. She stepped behind a glass display case that was veiled with a thick red blanket. The others stood in a line, next to each other, in front of it as she began to slip the blanket off the box. As it dropped to the floor, a series of 'Whoa's breezed from the trio's mouths for what they saw in that display was not only beautiful but deadly.

A silver sword held perched up on a stand, gleamed and sparkled under the bedroom light. Its handle was encrusted with multi-colored jewels and stones, its blade: platinum perfection and sharp enough to slice through bone like melted butter. It stood about four feet, excluding the handle, and left Sunny literally drooling. She stepped closer to the glass box and lightly graze her fingers against it, mouth open and eyes wide in amazement. "Where did you get this?" she whispered, shock had constricted her voice.

Harley smiled proudly at it and looked over her shoulder at her brother, who smiled back. "Found it in Egypt during a hunt. Completely by accident. It was just sticking out of a rock inside a cave." Harley shrugged. "We didn't think it'd be that easy to pull it out. Y'know, the sword in the stone kinda stuff? It was though, she just slid it out and now, it's here." Derek finished.

"How do you know Damian needs this...that he's looking for it?" Sam asked. "We brought the sword to...a friend. He's an ex-hunter, very old. He found out all the details about its origin and what it was made for. It's actually pretty interesting..." Harley explained. "Do tell." Sunny practically begged. She'd never seen anything so beautiful...no, GORGEOUS in her life. She knew she loved blades and anything sharp and pointy, it was her trademark, but this just took the cake...It freaken WAS the cake! Harley loved the look on Sunny's face, loved having the advantage over her. For some reason, she felt she had to compete whenever another woman hunter was around.

Sunny looked up at Harley through the glass. "Where did it come from?" Harley sat on her bed, Derek sat next to her. "This sword was crafted by Angels and designed by the Devil. Before he had been cast out." Harley began. "It was created to open the gates of Heaven and Hell but only if absolutely need be. To this day, no one knows why." she said. "It was meant to stay in Heaven and be heavily guarded by the Archangels but somehow it fell from Heaven and was lost." Derek continued. "Legend has it, no Angel is able to move it while walking the earth. There's no solid reason why though. Only God himself is able to lift the blade and He obviously hasn't tried looking for it...if the legend is true, anyway." Harley shrugged.

"What about demons? Can they move it?" Dean asked. "We're actually not certain. One myth says no...another says only Lucifer can. In my opinion, if a demon is strong-willed enough, he most certainly can." Harley whispered, scarily. Sunny rolled her eyes. "This isn't a goddamn joke, there are billions of lives at stake here!" she cried. "Do you feel like being an eternal slave to the Devil and his kid?" Harley stood up, baring her fists. "I assure you, I will not let that happen. Why do you think I invited your clueless asses here?" she snapped back.

She had a point. Sunny backed down and returned her gaze to the blade. "Do you know anything about the summoning?" Sam asked, trying to keep civility between the girls. "All we know is: whoever pulled the demon out, has to be the one to send his ass back, preferably before he opens the vortex." Harley said, crossing her arms. "How?" Dean asked. "By stabbing Luci Jr. with this pretty baby." she answered, tapping the the top of the glass box. "Ohh, fucken sweet!" Sunny smiled, happily.

"I'm sorry to hear you all want me dead so badly." the demon in question's voice creeped from behind them. The visiting hunters spun around to face the frowning demon. "So, this is where my relic disappeared to. You know, I went all the way to Egypt lookin' for that thing." he chuckled, pointing at the weapon. "Imagine my surprise when I reached the ancient cave and found it missing...stolen...gone." he stepped closer, making the trio back up as close to the sword as possible.

Harley and Derek immediately pointed their shotguns at him. "What the...you're Damian?" she asked in surprised. Damian slipped a devious smile and out stretched his arms. "The one and only, sweetheart." Harley narrowed her eyes and went to pull the trigger. "You won't be needing those." he said waving his hand, causing their weapons to jam. "Hey!" she cried in protest. "Now, now- I'd love to stay and chit-chat but I've got very important things to do...tell you what, we'll talk as much as you want when you're my slaves. That sound good?" he offered, smiling.

Dean glared at the laughing, now white-eyed monster and he nodded at Sam to grab the blade before Damian could. Sam turned to smash open the box but was pulled away and thrown across the room. Dean and Sunny were pushed against the wall behind them while the left over two were pushed backwards into the opposite wall. Neither of them could move and were forced to watch as the power hungry demon smashed the glass and obtained the relic.

Damian lifted the blade and directed an evil smirk at Sunny, who squinted her eyes in anger at him. "What? Did you really think you could keep this from me?" he laughed at the thought. Sam climbed over Harley's bed and went to tackle Damian but the demon stopped him as he jumped. The young hunter's eyes widened in bewilderment as he found himself floating in mid-air. Damian chuckled again. "I guess you did." he shook his head and turned to leave. "Don't get too attached, douche-bomb." Sunny growled. "I will be taking that back." she promised, her eyes fixated on his as he turned to reply.

"Oh, goodness, what ever will I do?" he sneered, his lip curled up in skepticism. "Somehow, I highly doubt that. Welp, I'll see you real soon. Like I said, busy, busy, busy!" he winked and walked out of the bedroom. Sam came crashing down onto the floor, landing on his elbows and knees while Derek and Harley rushed out of the room to catch up with the already vanished demon.

Sunny turned and faced the wall then banged her forehead against it in frustration. "Damn it...FUCK!" she stomped. Sam climbed back up to his feet and looked at Dean apologetically. Dean just shook his head in response letting him know it wasn't his fault. "How the hell did he find it so fast?" he asked, not expecting anyone to actually answer. "The blade contains a shitload amount of power. He must've tracked it here from it's place of origin." Derek said, stepping back inside the room. "He's gone- He-he just disa-fucking-ppeared!" Harley cried, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, he's got a habit of doing that...and jamming our weapons, flinging them away- Oh, and pinning us to walls...that's his specialty." Dean muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "That mid-air matrix thing he did to Sam was new, though." he pointed out. "So what now?" Derek asked, looking back and forth at everyone. "We find out where he's going next and crash his little party. That's what." Sunny said, stepping beside Dean. "How?" Sam asked. Everyone looked at Sunny, making her uncomfortable. "I don't freaken know...and I don't care. There's gotta be someone who knows where this ritual has to take place." she huffed.

"We may know that someone..." Derek started but stopped when Harley hissed at him to shut up. "What, no! Who is it?" Dean dismissed Harley and addressed Derek, face to face. He looked at his sister and shrugged making her roll her eyes. "He's the same guy who told us the story about the sword." she sighed. "So what's the problem? Why were you so against us knowing about him?" Sam asked with his brows burrowed. "I'm not, it's just...he's really old and very sick. We only go to him for help if it's life or death." she shrugged. Sunny looked at her like she was the stupidest person on the planet.

"Are you freaking stupid?" Sunny laughed in shock. "This is a life or death problem- or do you not consider it life or death because he may just keep us alive?" Harley huffed in anger but didn't say anything, instead she got out her cellphone and dialed a number. She left the room before whoever she was calling answered and returned almost immediately. "He said he'll meet us but it's got to be quick..." she said, picking up her weapon off the bed. "So let's go." The siblings exited the room leaving the trio to glance uncertainly at each other before following them out of the house.

_A/N: Wow this chapter is long! _ I hope it wasn't too boring. I had to get some info on Damian and the relic he needed in there so there wasn't that much action. The apocalypse is nearing, will the trio and their new 'friends' get what they need from this mysterious ex-hunter? Find out in the next chapter! =]


	12. I Totally Saw That Comin Part 1

**Previously: The trio flew to Boston, Mass and met two hunters Sam talked to online and found out the relic Damian needs, to complete the Hell summoning ritual, is a large, jewel-encrusted, silver sword. After they learn its origin, Damian finds them and takes it. Now they must try to figure out where he's going next by talking to an ex-hunter their new 'friends' know.**

_[Editor's Note: Okay, so this is the re-written version of this chapter. I hated how it came out originally and just had to fix it! Believe it or not, it really bugged and upset me. If I didn't fix it, I would've felt like a failure, big time. Anyway, hope you like this version better! I know I do!]_

Chapter 6 Part 1

"I Totally Saw That Coming...Maybe"

The sibling hunters didn't exaggerate when they said the ex-hunter was very old and sick. The second Sam, Dean and Sunny saw the old-timer, they could immediate see he was on the verge of death. Pictures scattered around his living room showed he used to be a strong, tall, handsome hunter but the man sitting slumped in the old, tattered reclining chair was short, gray and weak.

"So...you let the demon out." the man wheezed, glaring at Sunny. "Uh...yeah, that'd be me alright." she sighed. For some reason, the old guy seemed to frighten her. Anyone else and she would've retorted with a smart-ass remark but somehow she had way too much respect for him.

"Do you know where the ritual's going to take place or don't you?" Dean demanded, coming to Sunny's defense. "Don't get smart, boy. I've been huntin' since you was in diapers." the man snapped. "Grandpa, do you?" Harley asked, softly. "You idiots realize what you've done?" he pointed his question at the trio while struggling to stand up using his cracked, wooden cane.

"Yes but...we didn't know-" Sam started but the man held up his hand to shush him. "S'too late fer explainin'. It's done. I've got yer answers in this here book." he pulled a thick book from his bookshelf and slammed it on the coffee table in front of the sitting hunters on the couch. It was titled: Damianus; Sixth Son of Lucifer.

"What do ya know, the bastard's got a whole biography written about him." Dean scoffed. Grandpa shot an annoyed look at Dean before plopping back into his chair. Sam opened the book and scanned through the contents until he found the ritual section. He flipped to the chapter and read aloud.

"...Once 'Heaven's Diamond' is retrieved, Damianus must then open the gateway to Hell in an abandoned cemetery." Sam looked up at the former hunter. "Heaven's Diamond? That's what the relic is called?" Sunny asked, smiling. "I like it." she said looking at Dean, who smiled back. "It doesn't say where the cemetery is. How are we going to find out where this place is?" Sam asked the man.

"Beats the crap outta me." Grandpa shrugged, carelessly, making Sam scoff at him. He didn't mean to, it just bursted out of him after hearing how blank the man's tone was. Like he could care less how they figure it out or if they even do. "Maybe we can look it up online." Sunny suggested. Harley and Derek glanced at each other then faced the others.

"Just so you know, we won't be joining you guys." Derek said. "Yeah, you're on your own with this thing. I really don't feel like dying any time soon." Harley added. The trio just stared at them for a moment. "I mean, it is your fault he's out so we figure you can put him back." Suddenly, Sunny began laughing and Dean right after. "Don't worry, we couldn't ask for your help anyway. It's too dangerous." she shrugged. "Honestly, we knew you guys would either chicken out, or get in the way." Dean laughed.

"Dean!" Sam hushed. "We just wanted the relic and find out where Damian is headed." he explained in an apologetic tone. The twins showed the hunters out and closed the door behind them. Sunny looked at Dean and shrugged. "At least we know more than we did." she said. They made their way to their rental car and went to get in when a man in a brown trench coat appeared in front of it. The hunters stepped back out and closed the car doors before approaching the stranger.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." the man spoke, looking at the brothers. "Yeah, how did you-" Sam started. "I'm here to help you kill Damian before it's too late." the man cut him off. "What do you know about it?" Dean demanded. "Who are you?" Sunny asked, stepping in front of him. "I'm Castiel. An angel of the Lord." he answered, calmly. She smiled in amusement and looked into his deep blue eyes.

Suddenly, her smile faded, her eyes filled with confusion. She stared intently into his eyes as he stared into hers. Neither of them blinked for what seemed like hours. "Sunny? Hello?" Dean waved his hand in front of her face. "Uh...yeah, sorry. I must've...spaced out." she said, blinking multiple times while looking at the alleged angel. "There's no time to waste. Damian must be stopped." he pressed. "Yeah, we already know that." Dean assured. "Look, we need to get back to South Dakota before we can find Damian. Our car and all of our weapons are there." Sam said.

Before anyone can say another word, they suddenly found themselves in front of Bobby's house. "What the hell?" Dean cried, looking around, warily. "How did we..." Sunny whispered, slowly. "I brought you here. Now that you have what you need, you can go after Damian and kill him. " Castiel answered. "Whoa." Sam chuckled. "You really are an angel, huh?" "Yes." the angel simply answered. Dean shook his head in disbelief. "No way. There's no such thing as angels. I don't know how you got us here, you may be something inhuman but an angel?" he scoffed.

Dean wasn't a believer of angels, or anything that he's never seen before for that matter. He's seen demons, ghosts, monsters but never has he ever seen an angel. So he just assumed they didn't exist. Sunny had felt that way too, until she looked into his eyes and felt something happen to her. She didn't know what he did, or understand why he did it, but he definitely did something. "We should go inside and talk about this." Sam suggested, heading for the front door. Dean followed his brother, eyeing the angel cautiously. Sunny wrapped her arms around herself and slowly followed Dean with Castiel trailing behind her.

Once inside, the hunters sat around the kitchen table and listened to what Castiel had to say. "The cemetery is located in Death Valley, California." Castiel informed them. "Damian is not yet ready to perform the ritual so there's still time to find and terminate him." he added. Sunny sighed. "Where is he now?" she asked. "We don't know but we must hurry. He'll soon have everything that's needed to open the gates of hell." he replied. "Well, what else does he need?" Sam asked. Castiel turned and faced him as he answered. "Ten young virgins, one of which must be a prophet of the Lord. He must bring them to the cemetery, spill their blood and offer their souls to the gate keeper." "Why is it always virgins...? Why ten of them?" Sunny asked. "Because the gate requires far more blood than one average human." Castiel answered.

"A prophet now?" Dean asked, skeptically, crossing his arms. "A young, virgin prophet?" "You're an angel...so you must know who this prophet is, right?" Sunny asked. Castiel nodded. "Okay, so why don't you, like, teleport us to the prophet's house? We can warn him or her and keep 'em safe and away from Damian." Dean suggested. "It's not that simple. The prophet is guarded by our father's most lethal archangels. If they feel she is threatened, they will attack." Castiel said. "Sooo, wouldn't that mean they'd kill Damian?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. The serious angel bowed his head. "I'm afraid not. Now that he has Heaven's Diamond in his possession, he'll be able to use its power to kidnap her and escape my brothers."

"Aw, c'mon!" Dean exclaimed. "Are you telling me Damian can get away with anything while he's got that thing?" Castiel nodded, solemnly. "Yes." "Dammit!" he hissed, walking away. "Wait a minute, hold on...does Damian know who the prophet is or where she is?" Sam asked. The desperate angel looked to Sam with hopeful eyes. "No, he doesn't. That's why I've come to help kill him before he can find her." he said. "Awesome, at least there's some good news." Sunny muttered.

Castiel vanished a little while later. He told them he'd be back soon to help with figuring out where to begin the demon-hunt. "I didn't even know there was a cemetery in Death Valley. Isn't it all just desert?" Sunny asked, nibbling a half-toasted bagel, smothered in cream cheese. "That's why it's abandoned." Sam realized. "Who wants to visit a graveyard, in the desert, in that smoldering heat?" Dean kept quiet, deep in thought, and just sipped on his beer.

Castiel appeared again, with more bad news, about an hour later. "Damian has captured the prophet." he said. "What? Already?" Sunny asked. "What do we do now?" "We have to rescue her." he replied. "Where is she?" Dean asked. "Damian ordered his henchmen to lock her up in a building located in California. He intends to keep her there until he's ready to sacrifice her." the angel answered. "Great more long-distance traveling." the older hunter mumbled. "There's no time. I must transport you there." Castiel said.

With a blink of an eye, the three hunters found themselves on the state line, entering California. Even the Impala was brought with them. "I like the way this guy thinks." Dean smiled. Castiel turned to face them and gave them one last piece of information. "You'll find the prophet locked inside of a high school building in San Diego." he informed. "Which school-?" Sam went to ask but the angel had vanished. "Great. There's probably a hundred high schools in San Diego. How will we know for sure which one she's in?" Dean groaned, rubbing his hand down his face. Sunny sighed and opened the backseat door of the Impala. "Well, we're not gonna find out just standing here. Are we?" she climbed in and closed the door. The brothers exchanged concerned glances before they entered the vehicle and drove into the state.

They drove for hours, stopping at every school they came across in San Diego. They had no idea how they would be able to tell if the prophet was inside but they kept looking. "God, we're never going to find the stupid school. Why didn't he tell us which one she's in?" Sunny complained. "I don't know but we're running out of time." Sam sighed. "We'll find it, stop complaining." Dean muttered. "What the hell is your problem?" Sunny asked, burrowing her eyebrows. Dean just chuckled in response and shook his head. "Nothin at all." he replied, coldly.

She sighed and slumped in her seat. She knew what his problem was but why was he acting out now? Before she could ask him, a flash blinded her and she saw Damian, with a young girl, standing in an office-like room. The vision was blurred and slightly distorted as the background would sway and rotate as the demon and his hostage stood still. "Don't be scared, my dear. Soon you'll understand your purpose here." she heard Damian whisper, his voice was garbled. "What are you going to do with me?" the young girl whimpered in Sunny's head. Their voices echoes over each other. She saw Damian smile then nothing. She had returned to the backseat of the car, mentally. "Stop!" she yelled, making Dean slam on the brakes. "What the hell?" he snapped. Her breathing was labored, as if she had stopped while having the vision.

"Sunny, what's wrong?" Sam asked, calmly. She looked out the backseat window and pointed at the building outside. "She's in there." she whispered. The building sat on a steep hill. It looked abandoned since the parking lot was completely empty and the inside was dark. It was definitely a high school, they realized. "How do you know?" Sam asked, squinting at the tall building. "I don't know, I just feel it." she replied, shakily. "Let's check it out." Dean said with raised eyebrows as he pulled into the long drive way leading to the parking area. They exited and tried to open the front doors. Locked, of course. They tried the back of the building but those doors were also locked. "How're we supposed to get in?" Dean asked, scratching at his dirty blonde hair. Sam shrugged with a clueless pout on his face. "Uh, maybe we can find an air vent or something." he suggested.

Without much effort, they found an air vent and unscrewed the gate to open it. "Wow, for an air vent it's pretty roomy." Sunny said, peering inside. "Just enough room for us to crawl in." Sam added. "Great." Dean mumbled sarcastically. "Just what I need, enclosed spaces with no where to escape if we get ambushed." He looked back at the other two. "You know, they're probably expecting us in there." "Dean, we've got our weapons. If anything, it'll be easier to blow their heads off while we're in there. They have nowhere to dodge." Sunny smiled, optimistically. Sam smiled at that then climbed in first. Dean stepped aside to let Sunny go next but she shifted her weight and crossed her arms. "You go next." she said. "Why?" he asked, innocently. She gave him a skeptical look and motioned downward with her hand to her light blue, jean mini-skirt. Her gun holsters were strapped around her thighs with her automatic pistols held in place.

He faked innocence and shrugged. "I didn't notice, I swear!" he lied. "Mhm." she nodded and pointed to the vent.

_A/N: I hope this version is better than the last. I actually like this one! I feel so much better that I fixed it and made it more believable. I mean, I felt like everyone was out of character in the original version, even Sunny! So, please re-read and let me know what you think of this version! =]_

_Oh and definitely AU coz' the Winchesters don't know Castiel in my story. To be honest, I haven't watched enough Supernatural to get his personality down-pact but I'm trying. I only just started getting into the show a few months ago and have only seen a few eps with Cas in them. =[ So sad._


	13. I Totally Saw That Comin Part2

**Previously: The trio met an angel named Castiel who was sent to help them stop Damian. Castiel informs them of other things the demon needs then sends the hunters to California to find a prophet of the Lord and save her before Damian can start the ritual.**

_A/N: I have only this to say: Finally!_

Chapter 6 Part 2

"I Totally Saw That Coming...Maybe"

Sunny slid into the vent after Dean and they all crawled through it, looking through every gate into each classroom for the kidnapped prophet. It was mighty convenient that florescent lights lined both sides of the crawlspace, probably because of janitors needing to check them or something. When they came to a fork in the path, Sam suggested they split up. "What, why?" Sunny asked. "Isn't it safer to stay together?" "I think we'll cover more classrooms if we seperate. The more we check, the faster we'll find her." Sam answered. She nodded and told him to be careful as he crawled through the second path.

Dean and Sunny checked more than ten classrooms with no sign of anyone, even demons. "Sunny, we need to talk about us." he stopped and turned to her. She stared wide-eyed at him. "Us?" she gulped, dreadfully. "Now?" He nodded, kneeling slightly and bent over as his back pressed against the top corner of the vent. He motioned for her to come closer, since there was just enough space for her to crawl beside him.

She huffed in exasperation but did so. "Dean, this really isn't the time for this." she protested. "It's the perfect time; Sam's not around, we're completely alone. It needs to be dealt with now. I have to tell you how I feel, as corny as it sounds." he insisted, rolling his eyes. "Fine." she gave in, biting her lip anxiously. _God, please don't let him be in love with me. Please, please, please, pl- _"I care about you." he admitted, warily. Feelings and talking about them wasn't one of his vices. He spent more time wanting women than actually caring or even liking them. "I mean, a lot. To be honest, I've never felt this way about anyone." he added.

She looked down, away from his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Dean-" she started, shaking her head. "Look, I know you don't want to go through the pain of losing someone you love again but..." he paused to check her reaction, the look on her face. She looked at him with those bright eyes, slightly squinting in sadness. Her lip tightened forming a regretful half-smile. "I want you to try anyway." he finished, then exhaled deeply. He figured it wasn't that bad but he still felt like idiot.

Before saying anything, she observed the tightness in his shoulders and the way he looked down when confessing his feelings for her. She realized this was hard for him, for she too had issues with sharing her feelings. "Dean, this can't happen between us. I just...I can't." she whispered. He lifted his face up to look at her. "Can't...or won't?" he countered. "Both? I don't know, Dean." she said in a high tone. "All I know is I can't do this to myself or you. Hunters weren't meant to love." He nodded, sadly and she went to continue crawling but he grabbed her thigh, turned her over on her back and hovered above her.

She propped herself on her elbows and gave him a confused look. "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. "I won't let you do this to us. You feel the same way and you won't admit it." he replied. "What? I think it's obvious I care about you, but no more than I do Sam. We're just team-mates, hunting partners, that's all we'll ever be, Dean." she assured, trying to wiggle away from him. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the floor of the vent, making a booming sound as they hit.

He sunk his body onto hers and pressed his forehead against hers. "That's bull and you know it." he whispered harshly. She continued to struggle beneath him, trying to dig her knee between them to pry him off but he wouldn't budge. Her attempts to escape him and her cries and labored grunting actually began to turn him on.

She finally gave up and lied her head on the floor, her breathing rapid and agitated. "Like I said, sweets." he said softly. "Just admit you feel the same way about me that I feel about you. Just say it." he chuckled, amusingly. He pressed his thumb into her left inner thigh and massaged it in circular motions making her bite back a moan and close her eyes. "Dean, we don't have time for this...that girl is in danger, every second cou-ohh." she breathed, fighting another moan and making him smile as he dragged his thumb higher.

He leaned closer to her face so his lip grazed hers. "Say it." he whispered. "You'll feel so much better, I promise." He nuzzled the crook of her neck and kissed a trail down to her shoulder. She got up the willpower to push him up with her chest and break free of his grip. She started crawling away, not caring that he could now see up her skirt, but he grabbed her knee and pulled her down. She let out a sharp yelp as she landed on her chest and was dragged underneath him again, despite her attempts to grip the metal air vent floor.

He spun her back around and pinned her arms down at her sides. "Cut it out!" she snarled, breaking her arms free again. "No, you cut it out! You're the one who won't let yourself be happy!" he exclaimed. "Don't you understand? Every man I get close to, ends up dying!" she cried. "And I told you that's not gonna happen with me!" he reminded, loudly. "How do you know? How can you be so sure?" she huffed. "Because I promised I would never hurt you." he said, calming down. "And I will keep it."

Her breathing stayed fast and heavy, trembling with each exhale as she looked into his soft, hazel-green eyes. He stroked the side of her face with his thumb as his fingers nestled in her hair. "I promise." he insisted, softly. "I just want to be with you." She continued to look at him then blinked and saw something at the end of the crawlspace. "Dean." she whispered, urgently. "What now?" he sighed. She began tapping him, rapidly. "Look, can't we just try it out-ohh shit." he muttered as she grabbed him by his jaw and turned his head towards the figure.

A scrawny-looking human, possessed by a demon, growled angrily at the hunters as it prepared to charge. Sunny and Dean exchanged looks. "When I say duck, duck." she whispered, tapping her right shoulder. He nodded in response as the demon crawled closer. "Go!" she shouted and while he was still above her, began crawling forward as she crawled backwards. As the reached the other end of the small tunnel, Sunny yelled for him to duck and he buried his face into her shoulder as she slammed against one side to pull her pistol out of its holster. She slammed the other side to aim it as the demon leaped at them. Before it could land on them, though, she pulled the trigger and shot a bullet, coated with Holy water and salt, into it's forehead. The impact of the shot made it tumble backward as its head exploded and it fell dead on the floor.

Sunny placed her pistol next to her and breathed a sigh of relief as Dean lifted his face to look at her. His eyes flashed and his grin widened, exposing his pearly whites. "That...was...the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed a girl do." he breathed. "You're right...about everything." she whispered, her voice shook. A whoosh of air escaped her lungs and she inhaled deeply before speaking again. "I'm falling in love with you." she confessed, her heart pounding against her chest. She propped back up on her elbow, her other hand wrapped around the back of his neck, and kissed him hard. He took her in, placing his hands on her hips then dragging them to her thighs above the holsters. Their tongues explored deeper into each others mouths, lapping, caressing, grinding.

Dean reached higher under her skirt and hooked his thumbs around the sides of her white, cotton panties and writhed on top of her, thrusting his hardened cock against her. She moaned hungrily into his mouth and grabbed his hands as they began to drag downward. "Dean." she breathed, making him hesitate, thinking she wasn't ready for that just yet. He pulled away from her lips and went to retreat his hands but she held them in place, telling him with her eyes she was ready. She lied down, pulling him down with her and continued kissing him, her tongue gliding against his.

She, then, pulled his hands down, taking her panties with them and lifted her hips up so he could pull them off. He crawled back on top of her, his erection throbbing behind the zipper of his jeans, and reached in her skirt to grab her naked ass. A sharp whimper slipped off her tongue and gave him a violent shudder that he passed to her. Their soft moans and grunts reverberated off the cold, metal vent and became dull hums as they traveled across the floor and walls.

Sunny pulled the bottom of his shirt up and off his manly shoulders, then down his muscular arms. After throwing it backwards, she wrapped her legs around his waist and reached down the front of his pants to release the monster inside. He bit his lip, holding down another shudder and pulled the white lace straps of her tank-top down, taking the whole shirt down with it. To his surprise, she wasn't wearing a bra, probably because it was tight enough to go without one and made her breasts squeeze together and swell at the top. He gazed at her bare boobs and made yet another revelation about her. "Oh, my God. You're nipples are pierced." he gasped.

Sunny looked down at the small, silver loops hanging from her pink nipples and laughed. He gaped at the c-cup breasts then looked back at her face. "Anything else pierced?" he asked. She smiled at him and lifted the bottom of her shirt up, exposing a navel piercing and a surface piercing below it. "Just those." she replied, then bit her lower lip. Dean had never noticed how hot piercings made him until meeting Sunny. Suddenly, he couldn't hold back any longer and he smashed his lip against hers, sucking her tongue into his mouth, making her tongue ring clack against his teeth.

She unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans then used the bottom of her feet to pull them down to his thighs. He twined his fingers with hers as she pulled his cock free and gave it a good stroking, massaging the underside of his shaft with her middle finger. He ripped away from her mouth and moaned into her neck, squeezing her hands and quivering in anticipation. Fuck the foreplay bullshit, he wanted it NOW. He took the erection of steel from her grasp and shoved it inside her.

Sunny let out a pained gasp as her walls stretched out to fit his thickness. It had been four years since she's last had sex so she felt almost virgin as the heated sting consumed her for those two minutes. When it finally subsided and she felt the pleasure, her moans and whimpers became more frequent. Dean gripped the side of her thigh tightly as he thrusted faster and harder, his member covering every inch of her g-spot. His other hand pressed firmly against the vent wall for leverage. He leaned down to kiss her again but his mouth stayed open to moan softly. His jaw quivered but his tongue found its way into her mouth with the help of her tongue.

She gave him the perfect response to every thrust but he craved more. He thrusted faster and harder until her whimpers and moans turned into stifled squeaks of screams trying to escape. She scratched at the vent walls, dragging her nails down to the floor, then migrated to his back, tightly grasping the back of his shoulders. He plunged himself deeper inside her and felt her walls tightening around him. He moaned helplessly in her ear as he felt his own climax nearing.

He didn't want to finish so quickly, but they were still on a mission and couldn't waste anymore time that they already had. She understood that as well. She let out an almost deafening shriek of pure ecstacy as she came, not caring that every classroom and hallway echoed it along their walls. His moan wasn't as loud but was definitely left bouncing off the thin-aluminum vent walls, making it quake and leaving a buzzing hum in the aftermath, as he thrusted as deep inside her as humanly possible and exploded.

They both shuddered and sighed in relief as every ounce of sexual tension, that had been building inside them since they met, finally released its painful grip on them. Breathing hard and fast, they gazed at each other and smiled, their eyelids hooded and heavy. "I totally knew you wanted me." he whispered huskily. Sunny inhaled deeply and arched her back to stretch once Dean backed off of her. He handed the panties back and she returned his shirt before continuing their search for the kidnapped girl.

"I don't think we should tell Sammy right now." Dean said, minutes after their romp. Sunny quickly turned to face him. "Wait, why?" she asked. "Because it might make him feel weird...and left out." he replied. She gave him a skeptical look, tilting her head. He chuckled at the look on her face and shrugged. "What? It's true, I always end up with the girl and it makes him feel bad." She sighed and looked down, feeling kind of bad for the younger brother. Sammy is *human and needs to be loved, just like everybody else does* but for some reason he's always excluded. "Fine." she agreed, sadly. She didn't want to make Sam feel weird, then she'd feel weird.

It took a little while but Dean and Sunny finally found the room the girl was locked in. They peeked out the vent cover and saw the girl tied to an office chair. She was rolling around on its wheels trying to reach the window and look out for somebody, anybody who could possibly help her. Sam appeared in front of them from the other direction. "You didn't run into any air vent demons, did you?" Sunny asked him. He shook his head. "Guess it was just that one." she said to Dean. Just as they unloosened the last screw in the vent gate, a man entered the office and walked towards the girl.

The man grabbed the chair she was strapped in and pulled her away from the window. "Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" the girl demanded, shakily. Sunny squinted, trying to see the girl's face. She recognized her voice but couldn't quite figure out who's it was. Her vision of the girl wasn't very clear, as her face was blurry and she saw more of Damian than anyone else. "You'll find out soon enough. Once Master Damian rounds up the others, we'll be ready to perform the ritual- then you'll be freed." the man explained, calmly. The girl struggled with the rope around her wrists but they were tied too tightly.

The man left the room and the hunters were able to jump out of the vent. The girl watched as the men landed in front of her, Sunny came after them. Once she looked into the eyes of the prophet, she realized why her voice had sounded so familiar. "Roxie!" Sunny exclaimed, quietly. "Sunny! Oh, thank God!" the girl named Roxie, breathed. "You two know each other?" Sam asked, pointing at the tied up young woman. "Yeah, that's Roxie, we go way back." she nodded, smiling. "Can we finish up this little reunion elsewhere?" Dean rushed, motioning to Roxie's restraints.

Sunny used her wrist blades to cut the rope and hugged her friend as soon as she stood up. "Damn, Rox, you're a prophet?" she asked, standing back to look her over. She had long bleached blonde hair, with pink, black and purple chunks draped over her shoulders from underneath. Her bangs fell down passed her thin chin. Her eyes were bright hazel, looking almost white in direct sunlight. She stood at five foot five but shared Sunny's body structure. "You're a virgin?" Dean asked in amazement, making Sunny give him an awkward look. "We have to get you out of here, Damian plans on killing you so he can bring Hell here and take over humanity." she explained.

The hunters helped Roxie up the vent, then Sunny next. Before they could climb up, the man from earlier barged in with another man. Both were demons. "Where's the prophet?" the first demon snarled. The men glanced at each other. "That's the last thing you need to worry about right now." Dean replied, pulling his gun from the back of his jeans and aiming it at the demon. Sam did the same, pointing his at the other. Dean eyed the women in the vent and quickly jerked his head, signaling for them to get out of there. Sunny nodded and led her friend down the path. They could hear the men struggling and then gunshots.

Sunny made it to the outside and peeked out, cautiously, to make sure the coast was clear. When she didn't see anything, she slid out and helped Roxie out after. "What do we do now? What about your friends?" Roxie asked, as they ran to the Impala parked at the bottom of the steep hill. "They'll be fine, they're hunters too." she assured her, looking back at the school. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure. She wanted to go back and help them but couldn't endanger her friend. Even though Roxie was a hunter, she was still in more danger than anyone else. Especially if she were to get kidnapped again. She quickly thought of a plan and grabbed a bag of salt from the backseat.

She poured a thick line of salt around the Impala with Roxie inside, armed with her own weapon. "Stay in the car and keep yourself hidden. Do NOT unlock the doors for anyone!" she ordered. Roxie nodded and ducked her head as Sunny ran back to the building to help the guys. Just as she reached the front door, it swung open and the men hurried outside. "C'mon, we gotta go!" Dean huffed. He grabbed her hand and ran as fast as he could, dragging Sunny with him. "What the hell did you do?" she asked, frantically.

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from inside the building and knocked the hunters off their feet. Sunny rolled over and sat up, gaping at the building as it was engulfed in monsterous flames. "When all else fails-" Dean chuckled, weakly. His lip was cut with blood smeared down his chin and a new bruise was forming around his left eye while Sam suffered a gash on his forehead and a bloody nose. The brothers quickly stood up and Dean pulled Sunny to her feet as she stared at the burning school. Thick, black smoke rose from the flames. It wasn't determined whether or not whatever was in there survived but they didn't stay to find out.

_A/N: Well, they managed to rescue the prophet but now what? Will Damian find them again? What about the other sacrifices? Where do Sunny and Dean stand in their relationship? Will Sam ever find out about what happened in the air vent when he wasn't around? You'll soon find out as "Her Blood Splattered Past" nears its end! _

_I have concocted a new follow-up story, I just don't know if I want to go in that direction yet...We'll see how I feel when this story is over. I may push the next idea back and save it for the third installment. Donno yet. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Please review!_


	14. Love or whatever this is Hurts

**Summary: The trio rescue the Prophet and find out she's an old friend of Sunny's. They take her to a motel and hide out but will it be enough to keep Damian from finding them again?**

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I found myself suffering from laziness =[ Anyway, here's my update! Hope you like it and please review!3_

Chapter 7 Part 1

"Love (or whatever this is) Hurts"

"It all happened so fast." Roxie Summers sighed. After blowing up the school she was held captive in, Sunny and the Winchesters brought her to a motel, located a state away, in hopes of keeping her safe from Damian. They weren't confident she'd be safe but promised to do everything they could to protect her and find the others the demon had kidnapped. "Just start at the beginning. What's the first thing you remember?" Sam asked, softly. She smiled at him, thoughtfully, making him blush. "Uhm, I was doing research at the library. There was an article in the paper about people that had gone missing years ago and were recently turning up dead in various locations." she remembered. "That's when he approached me. He claimed to be another hunter and he wanted to team up to solve the case."

She stood from the foot of the motel bed and walked towards the front window. She leaned against the window frame with her arms crossed and looked out into the parking area. Shadows from the mini-blinds lined her face horizontally. "That night, he called me with a lead and we met up. Then, out of nowhere, a group of demons ambushed us. Next thing I knew, he was smothering me with a towel drenched in chloroform." she sighed, looking back at the fellow hunters. "I blacked out then woke up tied to a chair, locked in an office." she finished.

It didn't surprise them that Damian had tricked Roxie, he was a demon. They were baffled, however, at his choice in captivity locations. Why a high school? Before they could ask, Castiel appeared before them and breathed a sigh of relief. "You succeeded." he nodded once. "Good work. My brothers are grateful to you, they wanted you to know that. They trust her with you." he informed. "What do you mean they trust us with her?" Dean asked, shaking his head in confusion. "They realize you aren't a threat. They believe you will protect her from any danger." Castiel replied. "Okay...but what if Damian finds her again? What if we can't protect her?" he countered. "I mean, their useless while demon-boy has the sword and they're freaken angels. We're human. Big difference, man." he added.

Castiel nodded solemnly. "You're right. That's why you must leave immediately." he said. "Maybe we should, but it's not like he has a tracking device on her. We need some time to think of a plan." Sunny protested. She met Roxie's eyes then looked back to Castiel. "And what about the other sacrifices?" she asked. "We have to find and save them too." Castiel sighed and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, we can't risk Damian capturing the prophet again. Without her he can't do the ritual, that's what has to matter right now." The angel's words angered Dean. "So, we're supposed to just leave them to die? He's not just gonna let them go!" he exclaimed, out-stretching his arms. "Dean, you need to understand. The prophet must be protected before all else. The others may die but it's a sacrifice my father is willing to make in order to save humanity." Castiel said, softly.

The room fell silent for a few moments before the angel spoke again. "You must go now. It won't be long until Damian finds you." he whispered, then vanished. "Ah, screw him! I'm already settled in and ready for bed. We can head out early tomorrow." Dean decided. "Dean, he told us to go now." Sam said. "We should listen to him." "I highly doubt he'll find us tonight. Don't let him scare you into running away." Dean argued. "Alright, but we leave first thing in the morning." his younger brother pointed a finger at him. "Great. I'm off to bed, then." Dean smiled, victorious.

Sunny paid for the not-so-extravagant motel room, complete with two rooms joined together. The girls slept in one room, the guys in the other. Sunny pulled out two sets of pajama pants and shirts from her duffel then proceeded to her and Roxie's room. Dean eyed her from under his blanket and she eyed back as she walked by his bed. What was that for? Did he expect her to crawl into his bed and sleep with him? He's the one who didn't want to tell Sam about their relationship. Come to think of it...what is their relationship status? They never established whether or not they were together but on the other hand they did confess their feelings of wanting to be together.

Sunny shook her head, in an attempt to empty her mind of the debate, and entered her room where Roxie sat, looking out the window. "You okay, Rox?" she asked. Her friend looked away from the window and into her eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine." Roxie replied in a whisper. Sunny closed the door leading to the men's bedroom and gave Roxie a confused look. "You don't look fine." she pressed. She walked over to her and sat next to her. "I'm scared, Sun. I don't want to die. I keep getting this horrible feeling in my gut." Roxie said, tearfully. "Don't worry, Rox. Me, Sam and Dean are here to help and protect you. We won't let him kill you. I promise." Sunny assured her. Roxie smiled, a single tear slid down her cheek. "So...you and Sammy, huh? I saw that look you gave him. What was that all about?" Sunny nudged her friend.

Roxie wiped the tear and chuckled, appreciating Sunny for changing the subject. "Yeah, he's cute. I have a feeling he gets embarrassed easily. That should be fun." she replied, sniffling. Sunny smiled then wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder and squeezed. "What about the other guy? Dean. Is he yours?" Roxie asked, laying her head on Sunny's shoulder. She sighed deeply and pouted her lip thoughtfully. "I'm not sure what's going on with us." she chuckled, then looked at Roxie seriously. "If I tell you something, you have to promise you won't tell Sam." she whispered. Roxie nodded while dragging her pinky finger in an X shape across her heart. "Promise." she confirmed.

The women weren't the only ones dishing secrets for the guys were also having a discussion in their room. "So, I saw that look Roxie gave you earlier. Is there somethin' you're not tellin' me, Sammy?" Dean teased, making his little brother blush and become defensive. "What're you talking about, Dean?" he scoffed. Dean sat up in his bed and squinted at his brother's flushing face. "I'm talking about Roxie having the hots for you. And now I'm asking if you're gonna do somethin' about it." he said with raised eyebrows. Sam chuckled nervously. "What? No way...you really think she likes me?" he asked. He couldn't deny that he had found Roxie to be incredibly gorgeous and despite his brother and Sunny thinking he was oblivious to their relationship, he had already considered Sunny more of a sister-figure anyway. He was attracted to Harley in a way but knew that would never happen.

Dean nodded and lied back down in his bed. "Dude, she totally wants you. You have to make a move or I swear I will hook you two up myself." he yawned. "Dude...don't even." Sam's eyes went wide with horror at the thought. It fell quiet as the brothers lay in their beds and tried to fall asleep but neither could. "Dean?" Sam whispered as he stared at the ceiling in the dark. "What?" the older brother answered, his words muffled by the pillow he buried his face into. "Do you think Sunny and Roxie will stick around after all this is over? I mean...if we survive." Sam asked. "I don't see why not." Dean replied, turning his head away from the pillow. Suddenly, a smile spread on his face. "Dude, you should totally hook up with Roxie. That way we'll both have girlfriends and we'll all be kick-ass hunter couples." he laughed.

Sam looked over at Dean with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean? Do you plan on asking Sunny out?" he asked. _ Ah, damn! Nice, Dean, you almost screwed yourself._ Dean thought then quickly recovered. "Uh, yeah...I'm totally in there, man." he smiled, proudly. "She _totally_ wants me." Sam laughed and shook his head. "And when did this happen? How did it happen?" he asked, skeptically. "What do you mean when did it happen?" Dean asked. "As soon as she laid her eyes on me, that's when! Do you really need to know how?" he raised an eyebrow.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "No, I don't, but good luck with that." he smiled. Dean looked over at his brother. He wanted to tell him about his and Sunny's little escapade in the air-vent. He wanted to come clean about their relationship but it had been a while since they had such a nice conversation without getting on each other's nerves or arguing. He didn't want to ruin the moment so he decided to confess during their next fight. "Would you feel weird if Sunny and I got together?" he asked. Sam burrowed his brows and looked at his brother. "No, why would I?" he asked. "Actually, I think it'd be great. She's a real good influence and I think she's good for you, bro." he added.

Dean smiled and nodded. "I think you're right, Sammy." he said. There was another silent moment as the brothers became a little awkward. Maybe the moment was becoming a little too mushy now. "Well, g'night, Sam." he rolled onto his side with his back facing Sam. Sam smiled, lightly. "Night, Dean." he said, softly. Within minutes they were fast asleep.

"Oh, my God! In the air vent?" Roxie squealed. "Shhh! Hello!" Sunny hushed, pointing at the door leading to the guy's room. Roxie covered her mouth to stifle her squeals of laughter. "Oh, my God!" she whispered. Sunny smiled and shook her head. "I don't know what happened." she shrugged. "I swore I would never fall for another hunter after Mike...then, one day, Dean and Sam appeared and now I'm falling in love." Roxie looked into her friend's eyes. She had seen the look of love in them before and could definitely see it now. "It's good you're letting yourself love again, Sunny. This isn't a curse like you make it out to be." she said. "Rox, you don't understand. Dean could get really hurt...or worse, he could die because of me." Sunny whispered.

Roxie shook her head slowly at her depressing friend. "Don't freaking shake your head! It's true! First, my father was killed because I couldn't just stay home and trust him when he told me not to follow him. Then, I had to kill my boyfriend because he became possessed after I dragged him into a haunted house without doing any research on it first." Sunny listed with her fingers. "You have to stop blaming yourself for their deaths. Your father saved your life so you could go on with it and instead your wasting it by punishing yourself and forbidding yourself to be happy." Roxie explained. "Both your dad and Mike would want you to be happy and what makes you happy is Dean, apparently." she added with a small chuckle.

Sunny thought about her friend's words and smiled. She was right. Her father wouldn't have wanted her to be miserable her whole life because of his death and neither would Mike. He, too, would have wanted her to move on and find love and happiness with someone new. She wrapped her arms around Roxie and squeezed her. "Thanks, Rox. You don't know how much that means to me." she whispered. Roxie squeezed back and kissed Sunny on the lips. "Anytime, Sunshine." she whispered back. "We should get some sleep. We gotta get up early."

Sunny slid under the covers, next to Roxie. She missed the days where they'd sleep in the same bed after a rough hunt. Roxie wrapped her arm around Sunny's waist and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck while Sunny placed her hand on hers. Together they drifted to sleep.

Suddenly, Sunny found herself standing on a rocky cliff over-looking the ocean. It was near sunset and the sky turned a glowing orange as the sun lowered. She realized she was dreaming but somehow it felt real. She could feel the warm breeze run through her hair and the cool mist of salt water as the waves crashed against the rocks below. "Beautiful isn't it?" that voice creeped from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Damian behind her. "Though, it won't be for long. Not to you humans anyway." he added. "I'm dreaming." she said, not taking her eyes off the ocean. It stretched out as far as the eye can see.

Damian stepped beside her and crossed his arms. "You know, I will find you." he warned, joining her gaze at the water before them. "And when I do, I'm going to take back what you stole from me and take you as my bride." Sunny looked down at the jagged rocks below. The demon looked at her face for a reaction but she didn't falter. He tried again. "You really shouldn't have involved the Winchesters. Especially you're little boyfriend, Dean. You love him don't you?" he taunted. She didn't answer, instead she looked to the ocean again. "Do you really want to go through the pain of killing another boyfriend, Sunny? How do you even know he loves you back?" he pressed.

Sunny crossed her arms and looked into his eyes. "Save it, Damian, I'm not listening." she sighed. "I know where you are, Sunny. I'm coming to get your little friend and then I'm gonna bleed her and the other sacrifices dry and when Hell is brought to Earth, I'm going to torture your little boyfriend." he seethed into her ear. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to wake herself but he continued. "And right before I kill him, I'm gonna make him watch as I have my way with you." he whispered, gripping a chunk of her hair and pulling her closer. "You will be mine, Sunshine." he promised. She shuddered under his poisonous breath and tried to jerk away but held on too tight. Finally, he let go and shoved her off the cliff, sending her falling fast towards the sharp rocks below.

Sunny's eyes popped open before she hit the rocks and she sat up in bed. "Rox! Roxie wake up!" she shook her friend, frantically. "Wha? What's going on?" Roxie croaked. "We gotta get out of here. Damian knows where we are and he's coming." Sunny said. She quickly got dressed and packed her duffel. Roxie hopped off the bed and quickly got ready. "How do you know he's coming?" she asked. "He came to me in my dreams..." Sunny began while entering the guy's room. "Wake up, dumbasses, we gotta go!" she yelled, flicking the light on.

The men groaned in protest while the girls packed their duffels for them. "Damian knows where we are- he's on his way to get Roxie! Get the fuck up!" Sunny ordered. They immediately sprang out of their beds. "What? How?" they said in unison. "I don't know. He appeared in my dream and told me he was coming." she explained. "Let's just go, please!" The brothers nodded and quickly got dressed. They picked up their duffel bags and started for the front door.

Before reaching for the knob, the door swung open and Damian stood in front of them. He had a group of demon-possessed lackeys behind him. "Told you so." he sneered as an invisible force pushed Sam, Dean and Sunny backward and onto the floor. Roxie stood, frozen with fear, as Damian stepped closer. His henchman creeped over to the others as they scrambled to their feet. Sunny caught one's arm, as he whipped it forward to grab her, and twisted it behind his back. Two more approached Dean and one grabbed Sam.

Dean kicked one demon in the gut, sending it stumbling backwards, despite the other demon restraining him from behind, pinning his arms behind his back. He used all of his strength to jerk sideways and threw the demon off of him. Sam swung at his demon and socked it in the jaw, causing it to lose its balance but quickly regained it and swung back. Sam dodged the attack, grabbed the demon's arm and snapped it in half before kneeing it in the face. Sunny looked over at Damian, who had Roxie pinned to the wall by her throat. She decapitated the demon with her hunting knife and rushed over to help her friend but Damian stopped her in her tracks.

The demon across the room had shoved Dean against the wall, face first, and the second demon helped hold him still. Sam, with his swiftness, was able to obtain his shotgun and he used it to kill the demon attacking him before pointing it at the two holding Dean. He blew each of their heads off then aimed it at Damian. The last standing demon snickered, tauntingly, at him. "Go ahead, shoot." he hissed. Sam put his finger on the trigger, glaring angrily at the grinning monster but realized if he pulled it, something would go wrong. He lowered the weapon, his breathing hard and fast. "Let her go, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled from where he was standing against the wall, now facing forward.

Damian squinted his eyes and laughed. "Oh, right away!" he teased. "What're you an idiot?" he asked then looked at Sunny. "What in the world do you see in this guy?" Sunny didn't answer, she was too terrified. Damian had found Roxie and now he was going to take her and there was nothing she could do. She promised she'd protect her and keep her away from this monster. She cursed at herself. Why didn't they listen to Castiel? Why didn't they leave when they should have! She noticed, then, that Damian was making his way to Dean. He was using his telepathy to keep everyone paralyzed. She couldn't run to her friend. She couldn't move at all.

Damian stood with his arms crossed in front of Dean. "So, you and Sunny are a thing now, I assume? I mean, after the sexy-party in the school air vents?" he asked. Dean's eyes widened. "How-?" he started but stopped. He refused to play any demonic mind games. "You know, I'm taking her back, right? I'm making her my queen and I really don't like sharing my toys." he seethed. He grabbed Dean by his throat and lifted him off his feet. "Let him go!" Sunny cried. The demon squeezed harder, making it impossible for Dean to breathe and his bones began to crack. "Stop! You fuck!" Sam screamed. He felt so useless, watching his brother being strangled and not being able to move. Tears welled in Sunny's eyes as she cried for him to him leave Dean alone.

Damian looked at Sunny and smiled. Dean's face turned blue and his eyes watered as his legs thrashed about. His knuckles turned white from trying his hardest to pry Damian's fingers loose. Tears streamed down her face as she begged. "Please, let him go." she whimpered. Damian's smiled faded as he finally released Dean. The hunter fell to the floor and gasped loudly, inhaling gulp-fulls of air as the color in his face began restoring itself. He coughed painfully, gently holding his neck as he fixed his heart's rhythm. Damian walked over to Sunny and stared her down. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Sunshine. I told you my plans for him, so he won't be dying just yet." he muttered, loud enough for Dean to hear.

Sunny swallowed hard as tears slid down her cheeks and lifted her head up, disguising her sickening fear of him. He chuckled, softly, at her. He knew just how afraid she was for he could smell it. He could practically taste how frightened she was and he craved more. He couldn't wait until she was finally his to torture. He proceeded towards Roxie and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. The trio stood and watched helplessly as he carried her away and vanished.

When they were finally able to move again, Sunny and Sam rushed to Dean. "Are you alright, Dean?" Sam asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Dean nodded and looked at Sunny. "I'm so sorry." he said, hoarsely. She shook her head, vigorously, tears welling in her eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for." she whispered. "No, we should have left when Cas told us to. It's my fault he got her..." he trailed off and bowed his head. "No, if this is anyone's fault, it's mine." Sunny argued. "I'm the one who dragged you guys into this mess. None of this would've happened if-" "Enough of the blame game, guys. We gotta go." Sam cut in. "Damian has Roxie now, that means he has everything he needs to complete the summoning. We have to get to Death Valley before he can start it." he added.

The sniffling, secret lovers nodded and grabbed their duffels. "We're not gonna let him kill those people." Sam insisted as they left the motel and made their way to the Impala.

_A/N: Wow, this took forever finish and upload, haha, and this is just the first part! I plan on making this chapter very dramatic and sad. Lots of tears is to be expected from this part. Points will be made, priorities may possibly change, promises may break and more revelations will surface. I really hope you've enjoyed this story so far. I never imagined it'd make it this far and I'm really proud of how it turned out. I also hope you enjoy the follow up! I haven't decided what story I'm sticking with yet but either way it'll be good._

_Thanks for reading thus far and please review! 3_


	15. Reunited & Recruited

**Previously: After appearing in Sunny's dreams, Damian tracked down the hunters and kidnapped Roxie again. Now, the trio must race against time as the clock counts down to the final showdown.**

_A/N: It may seem like the final chapter, but I assure you it's not. There are 10 chapters to this story so there are going to be a few plot twists before the actual ending, so please enjoy the ride! =] Also, the chapters won't have two parts anymore, starting now. It's all one chapters from now on. Hope you all stick around for the follow-up after it ends!_

Chapter 8

"Reunions & Recruiting"

The Impala practically flew back to California. Dean had the gas pedal floored as he sped down the dark, isolated highway. He thanked God it was past midnight and there were no cars on the road. There was no time to waste and he couldn't be slowed down by 'safe drivers' or drag racers. "Dean, slow down, you're going to kill us all!" Sunny warned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He muttered in response but did as she said. "Don't worry, we'll get there before he kills anybody." Sam nodded, trying to sound convincing. No one said another word for the remainder of the ride. They made it to California and kept driving until they reached Death Valley. Once they got there, they exited the vehicle and looked around.

No sign of Damian or any kind of evidence that he was there. Just miles and miles of desert. The sand felt soft under their feet as they walked, leaving loose footprints behind them. "I don't see anything. Are you sure this is the cemetery, Sammy?" Dean asked, scratching the back of his head. "Pretty sure. I mean, it's hard to tell where it is exactly because there aren't any tombstones." Sam said. "This is where the ritual is supposed to take place...but did anyone ever mention when it would take place?" Sunny asked.

The men exchanged puzzled expressions. "The ritual must be performed during a full moon." Castile's voice startled the hunters. They quickly turned around and saw the angel standing behind them. "Jeez, Cas, you can't give us a little warning before popping up out of nowhere?" Dean asked. "You failed to keep Damian away from the prophet. Why didn't you leave when I told you to?" Castiel demanded.

Nobody knew what to say. Instead, they looked to the ground, avoiding the angel's eyes. "It...was an act of carelessness. We shouldn't have doubted you." Sam said, softly. "We'll get her back, Cas. We're not gonna let Damian destroy humanity." Sunny promised. Castiel nodded. "I hope you're right. The world is depending on you three." he said. His words sank into the hunters' brains. They've already screwed up once, they couldn't afford another mistake.

Even though the odds were against them at that point, there was a glitter of hope in the fact that the full moon wouldn't be for another three days, giving the trio time to prepare for the ultimate showdown. Somehow, they had to stop the ritual from ever starting, save the sacrifices and Roxie and kill Damian once and for all. Who knows just how many minions would be accompanying the demon, making the odds of succeeding that much slimmer.

But they wouldn't give up and would go down fighting if they had to. "Damian will be here on the night of the full moon. Hopefully, you three will be able to find and save Roxie beforehand...but if not-" Castiel paused. "Godspeed." A gust of wind caused the hunters to shield their eyes. When it died down and they looked back up, Castiel was gone. "Great, how're we supposed to find Roxie now?" Dean sighed. "He didn't even give us a hint. At least he was able to clue us in on where she was the first time we saved her." Sunny added.

With no clues or ideas where to start looking, the trio left the 'cemetery' and checked into a motel in the nearest town. After settling in, Sam thought he'd bring up some things Damian had said to Sunny. "What was Damian talking about when he said you and Dean were a thing?" he asked. Sunny awkwardly glanced at Dean, who stood speechless. How could they deny it? He distinctly remembered Dean asking how he would feel if they were to get together, then speaking as if they already were. "What happened in the school while I was away?"

The lovers sighed and sat next to each other on the couch. "Sammy, we...uh-" Sunny started, she had no idea how to explain. "We had sex." Dean blurted. Sam's jaw dropped in shock. "What?" Sunny rolled her eyes at Dean's bluntness. "Nice, Dean." she muttered. "Well, it's true!" he exclaimed, then faced his younger brother. "We've had these feelings for each other for a little while now and it finally caught up to us while we were looking for Roxie." he explained. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sam demanded.

Dean squinted at the young hunter, making him roll his eyes. "That you had feelings for each other and wanted to be together, I mean." he groaned at the thought of his brother having sex and then telling him the details. Dean usually had a bad habit of doing that and this time Sam was grateful for being spared of them. What hurt him was that they hid their feelings from him and lied to his face. "Well, Dean, wanted to keep it quiet cause he didn't want you to feel weird about it." Sunny said, glaring at Dean.

Sam smiled, skeptically. "What? Why would I feel weird about you guys dating?" he asked. "Dean said it's because he always gets the girl and he didn't want you to feel bad." she answered. Sam looked at his brother in disbelief. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You don't always get the girl, Dean." he shook his head, defensively. "We're sorry, Sam...and we were gonna tell you it's just...with everything going on..." she trailed off. "Are you mad?" Sam let off a deep sigh and looked into her eyes. "No, I'm not mad. I just wish you would've told me." he said, softly.

Dean nodded and stood up to hug his brother. "I'm sorry, dude. We'll never hide anything from you again, alright?" he opened his arms. Sam stood with his arms crossed and a straight face but eventually returned the hug with a small smile. He couldn't stay mad at Dean for something so harmless. Sunny stood up as the brothers parted and stepped closer with her arms outstretched. "No more lies, okay?" she pouted and he just had to hug her for making that face.

After watching a bit of television and getting some food in their bellies, the hunters began getting ready for bed. It was nearly three in the morning and they would need all the rest they could get. This time, they got a small motel room with just two beds and a couch. Now that Sam knew about Sunny and Dean's relationship, they were finally able to sleep in the same bed without feeling weird and Sam could finally sleep in the other bed instead of sleeping on the couch, like he used to have to do whenever they got a two-bed motel room.

Although Dean couldn't complain, since he was finally going to sleep with Sunny in his arms, he was disappointed that she wouldn't let him try anything. Just because he didn't mind having sex three feet away from his brother didn't mean she didn't. "C'mon, he's a heavy sleeper, he won't wake up, I promise!" he pleaded, whispering. He hovered above her with his forehead touching hers. He held himself up by his muscular arms, his hands planted in the mattress on each side of her shoulders and his elbows bent. He reminded her of a bull dog and made her giggle.

He bit his lower lip and gazed, pleadingly, into her eyes. Begging silently, he clawed at the sheets and lowered his face into her neck to kiss and nibble on her. "Dean, stop it!" she whispered, smiling as he hit a soft spot. She pressed her palms on his chest and let them roam upward to his shoulders, where she gripped and pulled him down for a kiss. He moaned softly as her tongue caressed his, teasingly, pulling away when he least expected it then shoving it back in his mouth. "Why do you do these awful things to me?" he whispered, then pouted, while grinding against her. "What...awful...things?" she asked, coyly, tracing her finger down his torso and just below his belly button.

His mouth hung open as an audible shudder escaped his throat. She couldn't help herself. Teasing him was just too much fun. Plus, she really enjoyed his facial expressions and whimpers of helplessness. His trembling half-naked body on top of hers, his begging green eyes, his hot, uneven breath on her skin. She loved all of it. She reached up and bit his lower lip to drag him back down and kiss again. Their bodies writhed against each other after he rolled over so they were on their sides, still making out. His hands explored her body, traveling up her thighs, squeezing her ass, gliding up her hips and ribs to the back of her shoulders then down her back again.

The fabric of her shirt was soft and comfy and goddamn sexy. It looked more like a tight dress than a night-shirt for it was tight and form-fitting. The collar was low, so her shoulders were exposed and the hem ended just below her ass. He especially loved it because it was white and her hard nipples were very noticeable, along with her nipple rings. The minute he saw her with it on, he went crazy.

He reached under the sheets and rubbed his hand up the inside of her thigh. His thumb led the way up the hem of her shirt and to her panties. She whimpered as he wiggled through her underwear and slid into her wet, hot entrance. He bit back a whimper himself and pulled his thumb back out to take her panties off. He slipped them down her thighs and off her legs then threw them on the floor next to the bed. His mouth returned to hers and they fell into another passionate kiss as he slid his middle and index finger back into her wetness. She clutched his hair on the side of his head, uttering soft moans into his ear as he pulled them out then shoved them back in, over and over again.

He continued doing that for a couple more moments then disappeared under the sheets. Sunny opened her eyes and sat up, wondering where he went. She struggled to keep her breathing quiet and calm as not to wake up Sam, who was sleeping just a few feet away. Suddenly, she felt a warm, wet tongue slide against her clit and she had to cover her mouth to keep from crying out. Dean grabbed her thighs and pulled her down so she'd go flying backwards, landing on her back. He massaged her inner-thighs as he dug his tongue inside her. With one hand still over her mouth, she grabbed his hair with the other and pulled him closer. Her right leg hung over his shoulder while her foot massaged his upper-back.

His tongue licked up and down her nub, then in and out of her opening until he felt her body quiver and her muscles tighten. Her back arched up and her hand left his hair to fist the sheets as she began to orgasm. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit back her screams as hard as she could until finally she reached her climax and released into Dean's mouth. She removed her hand from her face and relaxed her muscles, her back lay straight again on the bed.

After finishing up below, Dean crawled out from under the sheets, kissing his way back up to her. He started below her navel, gently kissing between the shiny, silver balls of the barbel pierced through her flesh. Then, he kissed past her belly-button, up her stomache and between her breasts. His hand followed after to cup over one and squeezed while he took the other in his mouth. She bit her lip and inhaled deeply as he played with her nipple ring using his tongue. She gasped softly as he caught the small, silver loop with his teeth and gently pulled on it.

He ventured forward, kissing along her collar bone then the crook of her neck. He grabbed her thigh and lifted it against his waist as he nuzzled her neck, implying that he wanted her leg wrapped around him. Her slender, soft hands slid over his shoulders and around his neck as he returned his lips to hers. She felt her whole body get hot, sweat began to moisten her forehead and down her back. She couldn't believe someone she just met a few months ago made her feel that way. She had never felt that way about anyone before, not even-

"Ohhhh!" she breathed in surprise, as Dean slid himself inside of her. His eyes went wide and he quickly slapped his hand over her mouth to silence her. They both glanced over at Sam, praying he wouldn't wake up. The sleeping hunter snorted and shifted to his other side but didn't stir. A taunting half-smile crept on Dean's face as he looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend, his hand firmed against her mouth. _MY girlfriend._ He thought, smiling. _All mine._ He ripped his hand away and kissed her while slowly thrusting into her. He plunged in hard then pulled back gently. Small gasps and whimpers escaped her mouth but he caught them in his as he kissed her with wild passion.

He, then, picked up the pace by thrusting faster and deeper, causing her to bite her lip to keep from squealing. She hooked her arms around his and gripped his shoulders tightly, her legs tightened around his waist. He swallowed hard and squeezed her thigh, trying not cry out himself. At that moment, her wet, hot center began to tighten around his cock, making him shudder in anticipation. She arched her back again and tilted her head back, making it worse for him because now her breasts were pressed against him.

As their climaxes neared, they looked into each others eyes. He could see she wanted to scream, as she bit her lip, her eyes watered and her breathing became labored but she still managed to give him a little smirk. His breath quivered soundly as he exhaled, screaming wasn't usually his thing but the fact that they had to keep quiet somehow made him want to. That, plus she felt so fucking good! He let out a throaty growl and shoved his mouth onto hers to contain the rest. It didn't work too well because as soon as they both came, they exchanged urgent whimpers and poorly suppressed moans into each others mouths.

He pumped the last of his come into her, then sank unto her. With his head resting on her chest, he could hear her heart pounding against it. She raised her hand to her forehead and pushed her bangs away from her eyes while wiping the sweat. Once their breathing was back to normal, Dean got up and returned her underwear before using the bathroom. Sunny tip-toed past Sam to the mini-fridge to pull out a bottle of water, then tip-toed back to bed. The water felt so good on her hot tongue and cooled her off immediately. Dean emerged from the bathroom and returned to their bed where he took a sip of the water then fell asleep with Sunny in his arms.

They awoke first thing in the morning, as planned, and with everything all packed up and stored in the trunk of the car, they left the motel. They weren't sure where they were supposed to go, since the next full moon wouldn't be for another 48 hours. "Sunny, I've been thinking." Sam said, looking to the backseat at her. "Remember when you said you wanted to get in touch with your cousin again?" Sunny nodded. "Yeah." "Well, maybe we should find her. We have some time to kill before the ritual and we're gonna need all the help we can get." he suggested. She nodded thoughtfully and shrugged. "She's in Mass, though. How're we gonna have time to get there, find her then come back?" she asked.

Sam had already thought of that. "We get Castiel to teleport us there and back." he answered. Dean raised his eyebrows and pouted, impressed with his younger brother's idea. "That's not a bad idea, Sammy." he chimed. "Yeah, way to think fast." Sunny added. Sam smiled with pride and blushed. "Thanks." "Now, how do we get Cas to appear...? Do we call out his name or something?" Sunny pondered. Dean looked at her skeptically through the rear-view mirror and scoffed. "Yeah, right...like he'd be able to hear us all the way up in heaven." Sunny ignored him and proceeded to call out to the angel. "Castiel? You there?" she yelled. "God, not in my ear, woman!" Dean yelled.

The trio waited for an answer or for the angel to show up but nothing happened. "Told you it wouldn't work." Dean muttered. Sunny sneered at him then looked up at the ceiling of the Impala. "Cas, if you're a homo, don't say anything!" she continued. Still nothing. Dean chuckled at Sunny's pouting reflection and Sam shrugged in a 'it was worth a shot' way. "You called?" Castiel asked, after appearing next to Sunny in the backseat. "I knew you weren't gay." she smiled.

Sam explained to Castiel his idea of finding Sunny's cousin and bringing her back to California to help fight Damian. The angel agreed but had to inform them that he couldn't teleport the Impala with them. "Aw, come ON!" Dean whined. "I am getting sick and tired of having to leave my baby behind-" "It'll be safe while we're gone, Dean. We'll be right back, it'll be like we never even left it." Sunny reasoned. She took his hand and smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, you can use me as a distraction." she offered, seductively. He liked the sound of that. He slid his arms around her lower back, pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately.

Sam stepped over and cleared his throat, awkwardly, breaking their lustful trance. Dean set her down and released her while she wiped her lip with her thumb. "Uh, you guys ready or what?" Sam asked. The couple chuckled, nervously and walked over to Sam and Castiel. "Totally ready." Sunny said at the same time Dean said, "Let's do it." Castiel had them hold hands with each other and him and with a blink of their eyes, they found themselves back in Massachusetts. They requested that he teleport them in front of a rental car shop in a city called Springfield. They looked around with disgusted looks on their faces. "Man, what a dump." Dean muttered.

Once they got some wheels, Sunny began driving. Hopefully, her aunt still lived in the same house and her cousin did too. "What did you say her name was?" Sam asked. "Shacona." Sunny answered, slowly. The brothers glanced at each other. "Shacona?" Dean asked, squinting in confusion. "Yes, Shacona. Don't look at me, I didn't name her." she threw her hands up. "Well, I like it." Sam remarked, making Dean give him a look. "What? It sounds...exotic?" the young Winchester chuckled. Sunny scoffed and shook her head. "You two are so freaken shallow! It's a name, she didn't pick it. It's not her fault her mother is a fuckin' plum!" The guys burst into laughter at the remark. "Plum?" Dean questioned. Sunny slipped a half-smile and looked down. "Don't ask."

Sunny pulled into the driveway of her aunt's house and they exited the vehicle. "Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit." Sunny murmured, looking up at the two-floor house. It wasn't anything fancy or even remotely pretty. It was once painted white but had chipped off over the years, exposing dark brown strips of wood. Decorations hung from the ceiling and over the ledges of the second floor porch. "I can't believe those are still up." she pointed at the multi-colored streamers and banners. "They've been up since before I even left. Man, we had some good times." she sighed. They made their way up the concrete stairs, noticing the loose, metal, rod-like railing. "I wouldn't lean on that." she advised, without looking back. Sam stepped away from the accident-waiting-to-happen and continued up the stairs.

Sunny knocked on the front door, half-expecting to be bitched right back out of town. The door opened slowly and her aunt appeared from behind the door then sighed. Sunny noticed she hadn't aged too much since the last time she saw her. She had dark brown hair that she wore up in huge curls, courtesy of her blow dryer. Her light brown eyes looked tired and held dark bags beneath them. "Sunny." she muttered, dryly. She eyed the men beside her niece and tightened her lips. "Heyyy, aunt T." Sunny chuckled, very weakly. "How ya been?" Aunt T didn't answer, instead she tilted her head. "What are you doing here, Sunshine?" she demanded. Sunny dropped her expression, why should she put on a happy face? "I'm here to see my cousin." she said.

Aunt T gave her a mean look and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You know you're not allowed around here as long as you're in that hunting business. You and your father put me and my girls in danger one too many times. I won't have you strolling back here bringing a string of monsters along with you." she spat. Sunny squinted in anger, her lip curled up in distaste. "We did nothing but protect you from those monsters. How easy for you to twist it around." she snarled, softly. She didn't want to cause a scene. "Ha! Protect us? Is that what you call it? You ran away from a hunt and begged to stay here for protection, only to have those..._demons_ follow you here and put my family in danger!"

Sunny felt her body shoot up about a hundred degrees, she was beginning to not care about causing a scene. In fact, she wanted to now! "Me and my dad _never_ ran from a hunt, we_ never_ begged you for anything and we were _not_ followed." she argued. "We lined salt at ever door and window, we had our weapons ready. You were _always_ safe when we were were around. If I remember correctly, it was your little girl who followed us and led those demons here. Not me and not my father." she added. Her aunt shifted her weight and looked away while shaking her head. "You'll never admit it. You will never admit that what you do is a waste of time, that it's dangerous- you can be killed!" she snapped.

Sunnny scoffed in amusement and disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Helping and saving people is NEVER a waste of time! Every night I accomplish a hunt, another family gets to live, another person gets to live." she said. "And of course I know it's dangerous and I could die...but you know what, I'm not dead. Not yet and I plan on doing this until I am, and I will go down fighting." she assured. Her aunt swallowed hard and avoided eye contact with her young niece. She cared about Sunny, her sister's daughter. She felt strongly about hunting because she saw how much her sister worried about Sunny and Gage, every night, every day of her life until she died.

She didn't want to lose her niece but couldn't let her daughters become involved with her either. She couldn't bear the thought of her daughters becoming hunters and dying while fighting monsters from hell. If Sunny wanted to die that way, she had to do it elsewhere. Better they didn't know where she was than have her die under their care. "I know you know Shaco is a hunter. You've been denying it since day one...but you do know." Sunny muttered. Her aunt's eye darted at Sunny, angrily. "She is not. She can't be. She knows I'd never allow it." she argued.

Sunny looked at her skeptically. "Bull...shit." she hissed. "Just tell me where she is." Sam and Dean stood quietly the whole time. Awkwardly. Dean felt like jumping in but stopped himself. He didn't want to make things worse. This was between Sunny and her family. They would exchange surprised looks at each other and cover their mouths to hide their proud smirks from Sunny's comebacks. "I won't. I can't let you involve her in your fucked up life and get her killed." her aunt refused, shaking her head and going to close the door. Sunny used her foot to stop it from closing. "Go away. All of you, just go!" her aunt yelled. She managed to kick Sunny's shoe away and slammed the door in her face.

Sam sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Well, we tried." he sighed, deeply. "Yeah, Sun, let's just get outta here." Dean agreed, grabbing her shoulders. She had an angry scowl on her face that would've made rattlesnakes run and hide. She shrugged him off and stomped to the side of the porch, where she jumped over the railing and continued stomping towards the backyard. "Hey- Where are you going?" Dean asked. Without giving an answer, she climbed up the balance beam of the side entrance and pulled herself on the roof. "Sunny, be careful!" Sam whispered, harshly, as he looked around for anyone who could see her. She tapped on the window that led to her cousin's room, assuming it still was.

She waited for an answer but when no one came, she opened it and slipped in. "Sunny!" Dean seethed, uselessly. He looked at Sam and sighed. "We're gonna get in trouble, aren't we?" he asked. Sam just shrugged. "Let's just hope she's here and Sunny convinces her to come with us." he replied. They waited, silently, for a few moments before Sam chuckled, weakly. "So, you really care about her, huh?" he asked. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother like he had three heads. Was this his idea of small-talk?

Inside the house, Sunny crept through the bedroom looking for Shacona. It was definitely still her room. Pictures of her and her friends decorated her mirror and walls. Her stuffed animals lay on her bed, lined up as if waiting for their owner to return. The posters of her favorite artists and movie stars hung on her ceiling, as they were when she was staying there. She made her way across the room and to the door, quietly. Before she opened it to peer out, a skinny, soft hand clamped over her mouth and spun her around.

"Shaco!" Sunny cried, softly, and wrapped her arms around her cousin for a hug. Shacona returned the hug and sighed in relief. "God, Sunny, I thought I was never going to see you again!" she gushed. "I missed you!" Sunny smiled. "I know, Shacula. I'm here now, though, and I really need your help." she said, seriously. Shacona smiled, widely, and her eyes flashed. A knock on the door interrupted the reunion. "Shacona, sweetie. I need to talk to you about...your cousin." the voice of Sunny's aunt called. Shacona grabbed her cousin's hand and dragged her to the window. "Explain when we're outta here!" she whispered.

The door knob began to wiggle as Shacona's mom tried to come in. Luckily, she had locked the door beforehand. They rushed out the window and down the balance beam, where Sam and Dean were waiting. "Let's go, now!" Sunny rushed. They ran around to the front and hopped in the small, silver dodge rental. Just as Sunny backed out of the driveway, her aunt came outside and saw her daughter in the front seat. "Shacona!" she cried. "Get back in this house!" "No, mom! I'm 21 years old and I'm a hunter! My cousin needs me and I'm going! Call you later!" Shacona called out as they raced down the street.

_A/N: Will Shaco play an important part in the battle? Or will she just make things worse? Also, Sunny may make a decision that will change her and Dean's relationship forever. Keep reading to find out what it is! _

_I decided to make the last few chapters one parts instead of two. (They aren't as long as the others) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! _


	16. It's Been Awhile

**Summary: With Sunny's cousin joining them, the trio prepare to fight Damian and save humanity. Will the four of them be enough, though?**

Chapter 9

"It's Been Awhile"

"Holy shit, no way!" Shacona gushed. She had just been introduced to Castiel. "Way. Very much, way." Sunny confirmed, nodding. "Wow, a real angel. What's it like in heaven?" Shacona asked him. "Uh, why don't we interview the angel later? Right now, I'd really like to get a comfy hotel room and relax while I still can." Sunny cut in. "Yeah, a nap sounds awesome." Dean agreed. Castiel had already vanished when the hunters piled into the Impala and drove to the nearest motel.

They rented a room from a more expensive hotel than usual, for extra, much needed comfort. Sunny figured if they're going to stop an apocalypse from destroying humanity, they should enjoy the last couple days they may have left. It might not have been a 5 star hotel like the Hilton but it had room service, water beds and free wifi. That was good enough for them. All they needed to complete the plans was booze. Dean practically bullied Sam into making the run to the store and Sunny begged Shacona to 'offer' to go with him, so he wouldn't be alone.

Dean dumped his duffel bag on the floor next to the bed he claimed and turned around to look at Sunny. She set her bag down without taking her eyes off her cellphone. "You get a call or something?" he asked, walking towards her. She quickly shoved the phone into her back pocket and shook her head. "Nah, I was just seeing what time it is." she smiled. "Well, I could've told you what time it was." he said, softly, and slid his hands up her back to pull her into a hug. "Oh yeah?" she playfully pulled away as he went in for a kiss. He bit his lip and nodded slowly, as a devious smile formed on his face.

He leaned close in another attempt to kiss her but she pulled away again, making him growl. That was something new, this little game she was playing with him. It made him go crazy and he liked it. "You think it's time to play, huh?" he breathed, holding her tighter so she couldn't get away. She pressed her body against his and hovered her lips over his, just to pull away again when he fell for the trap. He growled again, louder this time, and picked her up by her thigh to throw her on the bed. With her other leg kicking at the floor, she pressed her palms against his hard chest and tried to push him away.

He tossed her onto the bed, making the water roll up and down. She rolled off of it just as went to jump on her and pin her down. She stumbled to the floor and went to run for the bathroom but he cut her off and grabbed her foot, making her trip. She landed on her hands but before she could make any sudden movements, Dean pulled her foot and dragged her closer to him. She grabbed at the wooden floors but it was too late. He twirled her around and pinned her arms down above her head then pressed his lower body against hers.

She wrapped a leg around him and squeezed him tightly. He made, yet another, attempt to kiss her and, yet again, she turned away, giggling. A shudder of a growl rose from the bottom of his throat, he couldn't take it anymore. He released one of her wrists so he can grab the side of her face, keeping her from turning away again, and kissed her hard. She moaned softly and ran her fingers through his hair as his tongue assaulted hers. Then, he ran his hand up her outer-thigh and to her ass.

He turned his hand so it pointed downward and squeezed as they lost themselves in their own passion. He released her other wrist and grabbed the other ass cheek while he thrusted desperately against her. His moans were just as desperate as their kissing intensified. She clawed at his shirt then pulled it off to scratch his flesh, making him release a soft grunt at the tingling pain. He unbuttoned then unzipped her pants before pulling the off completely. Then, he returned his lips to hers, burying his fingers in her hair and shoving his tongue into her mouth. Breathing heavily, he lifted her up and carried her back to the bed.

Sunny flung off her tight t-shirt and pulled him on top of her by his arms, causing a playful smile to spread on his face. "Looks like playtime is over for lil' Sunny..." he teased, then leaned down to her shoulder. He tangled her hair between his fingers and kissed up her neck until he reached her ear. "...but it's just begun for me." he whispered, making her shiver beneath him. He laid his hands on her pelvis then firmly glided up her stomach and over each breast, where he stopped and squeezed gently.

She arched her back slightly and exhaled softly, her thigh rubbed back and forth against his ribs. He took a nipple into his mouth and played with it, his tongue flicked at the silver loop then slid around it before sucking back in. She bit her lip and whimpered, her fingers clenched around his huge shoulders. He departed from her breast and removed her silky, black thong with one pull. He knew Sam and Shacona would be back soon, so he had to be quick.

He kissed her as he undid his jeans then pulled down to the bottom of his ass. She writhed beneath him, ready to feel his thickness force its way inside her but instead, he teased her by tickling her entrance with the head of his member. He traced it up and down her gooey opening, making her shift around in anticipation. He smiled, triumphantly, against her lips as he stuck the head in and out of her, waiting for her pleading words. "Dean...God, Dean, _please!_" she whimpered, wiggling under him, helplessly and gripping the pillow beneath her head. She used her legs to pull him close but he refused to budge.

Her breathing became rapid and she chomped down hard on her bottom lip. He could see she was suffering, when he continued to use his cock as a paintbrush, and her wetness as the paint, as he stroked the tip up and down her hot nub. "What the fuck, Dean? Just fucking fuck me already!" she cried, making him laugh in surprise. She sighed loudly as she finally felt him slide his whole member inside of her. "Sorry, babe. I had to get you back somehow." he whispered in her ear. She moaned in response, as he was thrusting deeply while he said it. He grabbed her thighs, lifting her slightly, to get a better angle and thrusted faster.

A loud shudder escaped his lungs and he grabbed her hand to entwine his fingers with hers. Her moans and whimpers intensified as his hardness covered every soft spot inside her and hit them just right. Her urgent cries of passion and gorgeous, writhing body beneath him made his come boil over inside him. They tightened their grip on each others fingers as they both came, the bed flipped and flopped in big waves, uncontrollably. Sunny guided his face to hers and kissed him roughly, still thrusting against him and emitting muffled cries of pleasure into his mouth.

He returned the cries and moans into hers as he pumped the last of his juices deep inside her. They both took huge breaths upon parting, inhaling gulp-fulls of air rapidly. He rested his forehead on hers and brought his hand to her face to caress it gently with his thumb. She took it in hers and entwined her fingers with his, giving him a soft smile of satisfaction. "Do you think we have too much sex?" she asked, still gasping for breath. He chuckled at the question. "I don't even know what too much sex _means_." he replied, shaking his head.

At that moment, Sam and Shacona walked into the hotel, bags of beer and liqour in their arms. "Whoa! Dude, can't you knock?" Dean exclaimed, covering Sunny with the sheets. "What? Can't you get your own room for that?" Sam countered. Dean looked at him, thoughtfully. "Hey, yeah, why didn't we get our own room?" he asked. Sunny and Shacona just laughed, as Dean motioned for his little brother to turn around so Sunny could grab her clothes and enter the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and got dressed before checking herself in the mirror. She used her hands to smooth her strands when something caught the corner of her eye. She quickly turned her attention to the window next to the toilet. She could've swore she saw something moving around out there. She slowly approached the window then looked outside. "Hmm." she pondered. There was nothing but parking lot and sand surrounding the hotel building. Beyond that, was the road leading to the highway. No human or animals in sight.

She exited the bathroom, still convinced something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" Dean asked, after seeing the puzzled look on her face. She paused for a second. She didn't want to worry everyone if all she saw was shadows or light reflecting off the glass. She chuckled softly and shook her head. "Uh, nothing. I thought I saw something in the window but...I'm sure it's nothing." she shrugged. "Are you sure?" Sam asked. She thought about it again but decided it was nothing. "Yeah, yeah. It was in the corner of my eye, so it was probably just lights or something." she insisted.

They each took a bottle of beer, popping the caps off one by one and sipping. "What should we do now?" Shacona asked. "Like, do we train or something? Prepare for the big fight?" Sam sighed deeply and shrugged. "Well, we're going to be dealing with demons so...we're really only going to need our guns and daggers." he said. "They have super strength so a workout isn't going to make that much of a difference here." Sunny added. "Well, we gotta do something. We can't just sit around drinking beer and watching tv." Shacona stressed, placing her hand on her hip.

The trio looked at her with both shocked and confused expressions written on their faces. "Well, what do you expect us to do?" Sam asked. Shacona sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know..." she replied, then widened her eyes. "Let's find out where Damian is hiding!" she exclaimed. "Uhh, how do you propose to do that?" Sunny asked, raising an eyebrow. Shacona sighed and rolled her eyes. "We go out and look, duh! He's gotta be around here somewhere." she crossed her arms. They looked at her with uneasy stares and sipped their beers simultaneously.

Sunny had left out the part about her cousin being a little hyper when she introduced her to them. "Come ON, guys! Were you planning on just waiting until the full moon to do something?" she demanded. Sunny stood up and stepped towards her. "Hon, that's really all we can do right now. We don't have any idea where to even start looking for him or the missing virgins." she said. "Or Roxie." Sam chimed, making Sunny chuckle. "Or Roxie." she echoed, pouting.

Shacona scoffed and walked to the door. "If you want to stay and lay around the motel, that's on you but I am going out and looking for that demon guy." she informed and opened the door. The guys sprang up and put their beers on the table. "Oh, fine!" Sunny growled, setting her bottle on the table. "We'll go, but only because I couldn't forgive myself if anything happen to you." she added. Shacona smiled brightly and squealed. "Yay!" "Yeah, I'll bet." Dean muttered, trailing behind with Sunny as Shacona skipped ahead.

They drove around California all afternoon, looking through abandoned houses and warehouses, the woods and other odd spots with no luck. "They aren't going to be hidden anywhere obvious, y'know." Dean pointed out, the attitude in his voice made Sunny smirk as she sat in the backseat behind him. "That's why we have to look everywhere!" Shacona retorted, looking, alertly, out the backseat window. Dean glanced at his brother, who rolled his eyes. "And another thing, gas isn't cheap either!" he added. Shacona scoffed and smiled as she pulled a wad of cash from her purse and waved it. "Don't you worry, darling. I've got cash." she bragged.

Becoming restless, Sunny suggested they stop and get something to eat a.s.a.p. "Great idea, Sunshine." Dean said, smiling at her reflection in the rear-view mirror and pulling into the parking lot of a burger joint. "Soooo, you're payin' right?" Sunny asked Shacona.

They waited in the drive-thru line then ordered their food. After driving to the last window and obtaining their nourishment, they parked and began eating. "Ugh, I could've sworn I said no pickles." Sunny sighed in exasperation, as she pulled the pickle out of her burger and plopped it in the box it came out of. "God, you're so picky." Shacona laughed. "No, I just don't like freaking pickles in my burger." Sunny countered. "Or mustard...or tomatoes." she went on. "Definitely not picky." Dean chuckled.

Sam noticed a park across the street from the restaurant. "Hey, guys, why don't we check out the park?" he suggested. "You think Damian's hiding in the park?" Sunny asked, then sipped her chocolate shake. "Maybe. There's a campground deep in the woods..." he paused. "There's a sign." he pointed out the window to the big sign above the park entrance. Shacona grimaced, hating the idea of walking in the woods.

Sunny smiled as she chewed her fries and patted Sam's shoulder. "I like that idea, Sammy. I absolutely love the woods." She glanced at her cousin who was giving her a vigorous head shake and motioning with her eyes to change the plan. She leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "If you want, you can stay here...you might miss out on the action though." Shacona gulped and nodded. "Fine." she muttered.

They ventured deep into the woods, not really looking for demons. They knew it was probably the last place Damian would be hiding, but they needed to unwind a bit. It had been one hell of a week and they deserved this.

Even though they doubted they would run into trouble there, they still armed themselves in case. Being a hunter meant being prepared for absolutely anything. When they finally made it to the cabins and Rvs, they stopped to check them out. Shacona wrapped her arms around herself as she walked. "Man, I hate the woods. It's so gloomy and creepy. Anything could be stalking us...ready to attack!" she shuddered.

The hunters walked around the site, noticing nobody inhabited any of the cabins or Rvs. "Strange. They all look abandoned." Sam said, looking through the window of one of the wooden houses. Sunny swung the thin, metal door of an RV back and forth as she looked around the woods. "Looks like there hasn't been anyone around for days..." she said thoughtfully. "Guys...look here." Dean said, motioning with his hand for them to come over. "What is it?" Sam asked, as he and Sunny jogged over to the thick tree Dean was standing in front of.

He stepped aside to show them what he found. "Blood." Sunny said. "But from what...or who?" Dean asked, looking around. Shacona shivered as a strong gust of wind swirled around the area. Leaves danced and floated around them. Suddenly, they heard rustling coming from some nearby bushes. They spun around, weapons ready, and slowly approached them, watching as the leaves on the plant shifted left and right. It looked 'alive' as it shivered and shook, faster and faster.

They couldn't see through the thick leaves and it grew between two large trees. Shacona's gun shook in her hands as she aimed it and she swallowed hard, terrified of whatever might be ready to pounce from behind the mess of twigs and leaves. Dean used his eyes to tell Sunny and Sam to take both sides of it, while he stayed in the center. They made their way around the trees, while Dean used his gun to move a thick bundle of leaves away.

At that moment, a huge, dark colored blur flew up from over the bush and practically glided over to Shacona. She yelped in surprise and fired her pistol, only to miss it and end up on her back as it pinned her down. "Oh shit!" Sunny gasped. "Is that-?" "Werewolf!" Sam exclaimed, firing his gun at it. The bullet pierced its flesh but didn't seem to phase it as it turned its gaze at its shooter and bared its sharp, yellowing teeth. Shacona whimpered from beneath it as globs of saliva, from its mouth, splattered all over her face. "Get this freaking thing off of me!" she shrieked, making its ears twitch and his eyes narrow back at her.

Sam fired again, followed by Sunny and Dean, taking its attention off of her again and back to them. It leaped off of her and circled back, preparing to attack. The hunters backed away and continued to fire, aiming at its face. "We're not going to kill it using lead bullets soaked in holy water, guys." Sunny pointed out the obvious. "Thanks, Sunny, that's real helpful." Dean retorted, firing his last bullet into the monsters shaggy neck.

It roared viciously, tired of being shot. Crimson blood oozed from its bullet wounds, then suddenly stopped. The hunters watched in confusion as its wounds began to quickly heal. "Uh...is that supposed to happen?" Sunny asked, her eyebrow slanted down in confusion. "No." Sam breathed. With no bullets left in their guns, they made a decision to retreat. "Run!" Sunny yelled to Shacona, who scrambled to her feet and ran away. "It can't be a werewolf, it's daytime." she added, running towards the path out of the woods.

They were almost out when the creature appeared in front of them, blocking their way out. Sunny lowered her head, glaring at the beast and whipped out her blades from inside her arm warmers. "How are we going to kill it if we don't know what it is?" Sam asked, taking a step back. Sunny smirked and her eyes flashed. "There's only one way for sure...when dealing with anything demon-like." she replied. The monster rose on its hind legs, making it stand a good 7 feet. Its fur was greying brown and its claws were long and black. It wiggled its long snout, sniffing the hunter's scents, it's wet, black nose dripped with snot.

Sunny readied herself, waiting for it to make a move. Dean shifted, uncomfortably at her expression. "What do you plan on doing, Sunny?" he asked. She rolled her backward, cracking her neck, then her shoulders. "I plan on killing it. The best way I know how." she answered, opening and closing her fingers on the blades handles. The animal dropped on all fours and snorted, preparing its attack. "Sunny..." Dean warned, keeping his eyes on the wolf-monster. Just then, it leaped forward and charged at them, full speed.

Sam, Dean and Shacona moved out of the way but Sunny stood her ground. She was determined to kill it, more like excited. It'd been awhile since she'd kill a bigger monster and she missed it. She missed the thrill, the rush of adrenaline pumping through her body. The monster was just a foot away when she moved to the side and grabbed hold of it when it came close enough. She hopped onto its back, gripping chunks of greasy, ratted fur as it bucked and thrashed trying to throw her off. She then, dug her blades into the sides of its massive neck.

It roared loudly and thrashed harder but the blades were in too deep and her grip on them were tight. She rode the wild beast, never letting it throw her off, and dragged the blades upward towards the back of its neck. Dean watched, intently, praying nothing would happen to her while Sam and Shacona watched in amazement at her strength and swiftness. She made it look easy even though it wasn't. The beast's neck was thick with muscle , it took all her strength to carve both sides of it. Still, there was the bone to break and her blades weren't long enough to reach it nor strong enough to cut through it.

Once she sliced to the back of the creature's throat, she ripped the blades out and reached around to the front of it to finish the cutting. She noticed the wounds were slowly healing when she finally completed the task. Suddenly, it jerked up violently and the blood drenched in its fur made her lose her grip on it. It threw her straight up in the air, giving her an excellent idea. She came down, with her foot leading the way, and landed on the corner of its neck where its head and shoulders were connected and took its head down with her.

The break let off a gross crack then a sickening thud as its head landed a few feet away from the body. Sunny landed on her feet but lost her balance and fell over the leftover carcass. She breathed a sigh of relief and laid on her back to catch her breath. Dean stepped closer and looked down at her, shaking his head and smiling. "You just love showing off, that's your problem, y'know." he said, faking seriousness and helping her stand. "It's not my fault, you people make it so easy for me." she countered, brushing herself off.

They looked down at the monster and watched as it melted, quickly, into a lumpy, blood puddle. "What the..." Dean started. Steam rose from the pile and the hunters exchanged confused glances. "I say...we get the fuhg out of here before more of these come sniffin' around, huh?" Shacona rushed, stepping carefully around the smelly mess and shuddering. The others followed, taking turns looking back at the guts left behind. It was nearly sun down when they made it back to their motel. Exhausted from the day's work, they stumbled one after another in the room.

Sunny threw the keys onto the coffee table when something caught her eye. She immediately raised her gun at the dark figure, standing at the window behind her. "Lights...now." she ordered whoever was closest to the switch. Sam flicked the light off to reveal who was standing in the dark. Sam and Dean hesitated, the look of shock struck their faces as they looked into the smiling face of their father.

_A/N: GOD, that took forever to finish! I've been suffering from migranes and headaches for weeks now and it's affecting my writing horribly! So sorry for the long wait, I just hope this chapter makes up for it. Next chapter will probably, most-likely be 2 part, just to be safe, I'm warning you now. I'm still in the process of figuring out which storyline to go with for my follow-up...have no fear, it'll be decided by the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed! R&R_


	17. The PreShow

**Summary: With only 24 hours left until the ritual can be performed, Sunny, the Winchesters and Shacona welcome a new addition to their team. While Damian has a few tricks up his sleeve to prevent them from interrupting the Hell ritual.**

_A/N: I don't know about you but I am dying for this story to end! Haha. Since this chapter has nothing to do with the big fight itself, I'm just gonna make it an uneven 11 chaptered story. It makes more sense this way, I guess. Ehh, don't worry...my follow-up story is gonna be worth the pro-longed wait._

Chapter 10

"The Pre-Show"

"Dad." Sam said, exhaling sharply in relief. He rushed over to his father and hugged him. John smiled and patted his younger son's back before parting. Dean stood still, avoiding eye contact. He was still confused as to why his father sent Sunny to help them hunt. Confused and angry.

"Dean." John greeted, nodding.

"Dad. Hey." Dean walked over and hugged him.

"You look good. Both of you." his father smiled. "I suppose I have you to thank for some of that?" he directed the question at Sunny.

"Nice to see you again, Sunshine." he waved.

Sunny saluted him and smiled. "Always a pleasure, Johnny." she winked.

"I assume you're here to...help us out with the big show?" Dean assumed, blandly.

"I know you're pissed about me sending Sunny after ya." John said. "It wasn't like that though. I saved her from a demon and she kept following me around begging to repay me." he explained, looking at her. She placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight, her tongue stuck into her cheek.

"She was a pain in the ass and you two were the only thing I could think of." he added.

Dean smiled. "It's fine, Dad. She actually proved to be...quite useful." he chuckled. Sunny smiled, shaking her head.

"I didn't send you to bed him, y'know." John said, perking an eyebrow at her. Sunny smirked.

"Believe me, that wasn't my intention at all. You're son just...has a way with making a girl reconsider." she said softly. John looked back and forth at Sunny and Dean. He didn't agree with their decision to start a relationship but he also couldn't judge or force them to stop. He knew what it was like to be in their position and no one could've changed his mind either.

Shacona cleared her throat for attention and stepped forward.

"Oh, this is my cousin Shacona. She's gonna help too." Sunny informed him. John nodded.

"Good, we're going to need all the help we can get." he said, then stepped in front of Sunny.

"There's someone who needs to speak to you. You got my text earlier?" he whispered. Sunny nodded.

"Wait, you knew he was coming?" Sam asked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dean demanded. She opened her mouth to answer but John cut her off.

"I told her not to. Nothing freshens my day more than the look of shock on my boys' faces." he smiled.

John walked over to the door after sending a text message. Sunny pondered who would need to speak to her. She didn't have any family left on her side, she barely had friends- in fact, her only good friend had been kidnapped to be used in a bleed-out ritual. A moment later, a knock came from the door and John looked out the peephole to confirm who it was. He then stepped back and opened the door. A dark figure stood in the doorway and while the others couldn't figure out who it was, Sunny automatically knew.

Her heart stopped dead and her breath ran short as the figure before her stepped into the light. A man, tall and dark, looked at her with matching gray eyes. She could smell him from where she stood, leather and gun powder with a hint of cologne.

"Daddy." she breathed, lighter than a whisper.

"Sunshine." the man said, his eyes watering and his lip quivering. He rushed over to her to embrace her and she wanted to meet him halfway but her legs wouldn't let her. He held her tightly, his face buried in her hair until he moved it out of the way. "I missed you so." he whispered.

Sam and Dean looked on with puzzled expressions.

"I hate to break up the family reunion but...aren't you supposed to be dead?" Sam asked, carefully.

"Yeah, last we heard you became vampire chow...then we encountered your spirit in Indiana." Dean added.

Sunny quickly pulled away, realizing it could be trap.

"You can't be...I mean, you...I watched you-" she stammered. She shook it off and chuckled weakly. "This is decoy isn't it? What are you... a shape shifter? Dopple-ganger?" she asked, stepping back. She leaned forward slightly, a skeptical look in her eyes.

"...Vampire?" she whispered, her eyebrow slanted.

Gage chuckled. "I taught you well, apparently." he said. "Here." he motioned for her to sit at the table with him but she stood still and kept eye-ing him suspiciously. At the same time, she wanted to hug him and cry her eyes out.

"Just explain...please." she whispered, holding back the sobs. He

looked up at her and sighed.

"I faked my death, Sunny. I had to." he answered. Her expression softened into hurt.

"Because...because of me." she realized. "Because I mucked everything up between you and...and you knew I would...didn't you?" she demanded.

Gage looked down at the table and sighed sadly. Dean looked away, angrily. He knew that was something his father would do. What any hunter would do to save themselves.

"So you let your only daughter think you were dead this whole time...that's just great." he scoffed.

"Dean." Sam hushed.

"No, don't even- Did it ever occur to you that she'd go on for the rest of her life blaming herself for your death?" he stomped over to her father, who didn't say anything. Sunny had mentally wandered off during the moment. She stared at the floor, tears tracing the brim of her eyelids. She looked up at her father.

"Hey. If there wasn't about to be an apocalypse...would you be sitting here right now?" she asked.

He avoided the question by going on with his explanation.

"I had to make you think I was dead...because it was time for you to be on your own." he said softly.

"You mean you had to get rid of me cause I was holding you back." she corrected.

"You would've gotten hurt or worse if you had stayed with me. I had gotten a lead on a very powerful demon-" he raised his voice at her. She glared at him then cut him off.

"I don't want to hear this- ...I need to-" she huffed, the room seemed to close in on her and she couldn't breathe. She grabbed her blades and rushed out of the room.

Shacona gaped at her uncle-in-law, shamefully. Dean shot one last angry look at Gage before going after Sunny, bumping his father's shoulder on his way out. With the slam of the door, Sam sighed.

"You two were working together on the yellow-eyes case...weren't you?" he asked. John nodded regretfully.

"Yeah."

Shacona walked over to Gage and sat down next to him.

"How could you do that to her, Uncle G?" she asked. "You were all she had left and you...you left her all alone."

Sam grabbed a couple beers from the fridge and passed them out to John, Shacona and Gage.

"Wait- what about the bar in Indiana? How were you able-?" he started but stopped when Gage shook his head.

"A friend of mine is a powerful psychic...she helped me relay the message through transmissions." he explained.

Sam's eyes widened as he popped the cap off his beer bottle.

"Wow." he said before taking a swig. John ruffled through his weapon bag and pulled out a bundle of hex bags.

"Here. These will help repel Damian's powers." he said handing Sam and Shacona a small, cloth bag. "With those on you, his powers won't affect you."

Sam examined the bag before sticking it in his front pocket.

"Great, thanks." he said. "These will help a lot...he's really brutal." John nodded and turned to face Gage.

"We should go." he said. Gage nodded and went to stand up.

"Wait, where are you going now? You just got here." Shacona grabbed her uncle's sleeve.

"We'll be back, we still have some work to do before the ritual." Gage said, smiling softly. John nodded and turned to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful, Dad." Sam said, patting his father's back. The older men grabbed their bags and exited the room quickly, leaving Sam and Shacona to wait for Dean and Sunny to come back, whenever that may be.

Dean followed Sunny to a bar down the street.

"Is this how you're going to deal with your anger?" he asked, sitting down next to her at the bar table. She shot him a angry look then waved to the bartender to order her drink.

"Your strongest whiskey, please... leave the bottle." she said. The bartender nodded and pulled a bottle of whiskey out from below the bar table and poured a shot glass full. Before she could grab the glass, Dean swiped it and held it out of her reach.

"Dean, this isn't amusing." she sighed, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Sunny, you can't just drink the pain away. You're going to make yourself sick and we have to stop an apocalypse in 24 hours." he whispered, so no one could hear. The bar tender eyed them suspiciously as he towel dried a glass mug.

"Dean, you couldn't possibly understand what I'm feeling right now, just give me my drink." she tried reaching for it but he held it up higher.

She sighed in defeat and slumped on the bar stool.

"Fine." she raised an eyebrow and grabbed the bottle, guzzling a large gulp before he could snatch that away too. He swiped at it but missed as she turned away, her eyes squeezed shut as the hard liquid scorched its way down her throat. She exhaled harshly and coughed wheezily. Taking advantage of her uncomfort, Dean grabbed the bottle and shook his head.

"Bet you regret doing that now, don'tcha?" he muttered. She went to speak but a burning pain in the bottom of her stomache cut her off. When it finally subsided, she sat upright and pointed at him.

"Look, buddy, you can't tell me what to do, or what to drink, okay? You ain't my daddy." she said, laughing at the last part.

Dean just sighed in response. She was already feeling buzzed off that huge gulp and it felt good. She wanted more, wanted to rid herself of the itching pain in her heart. She creeped closer to him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You yelled at him." she remembered, smiling.

"Yeah...I think what he did to you was...awful." he muttered, looking down at the shot glass, still full of whiskey.

"Hmm." she agreed, sliding her chin down so her cheek could take its place on his shoulder. "So, what, you think it's your job to defend me now?" she asked, coyly reaching around his back to snag her bottle back, as it sat on the table next to him. He glanced at her and smiled softly.

"Well, don't you think someone should?" he asked.

She smiled adoringly at him, she wasn't used to having a guy stand up for her, especially to her father. She remembered bringing a boy to her house after school to do homework together but her father chased him away, with his shotgun in hand, after catching them on the couch making out. She never brought another boy home after that and with the word of her and her family being pyschos spread around the school, it was difficult to find another date after that.

"That's so...romantic." she whispered, moving in closer to kiss him, and grab the bottle that was just an inch away. He caught her lips and welcomed her tongue into his mouth, falling into a slow, sexy kiss. She reached farther for the bottle, digging her tongue in then out of his mouth, the perfect distraction.

Or so she thought. When she finally got hold of the neck of the bottle, he pulled away and grabbed it from her again. He laughed at her pouting face and rocked the bottle back and forth in front of her, teasing her.

"You little sneak." he gasped. "Using your sex-appeal to get what you want." he faked shock. She dropped the pouting act and smiled, deviously.

"You gonna deny that it worked?" she asked, leaning forward to tease him with her teeth, nipping at his bottom lip. She climbed over to his seat, straddling him as they fell into another passionate kiss. The payed no mind to the people staring. The bottle was still in his hand but he had left the shot glass unattended.

She ripped away from his mouth and whipped around, grabbing the glass and downing it before he could process what was happening.

"Hey!" he cried out, grabbing the now empty glass from her hand. She swallowed hard and exhaled harshly again, wiping a stream of whiskey off her chin.

"You...you- ERRR!" he growled, clenching his fingers, motioning with hands that he wanted to strangle her. She giggled at him then slid her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. He relaxed his muscles and returned the hug, sighing deeply.

"Why do you enjoy driving me crazy?" he asked. She pulled away to look into his eyes, her smile faded.

"Coz' I need someone to be crazy with...I'm sick of being insane by myself." she whispered.

Outside the building, the bar tender from earlier used the payphone near the alley. He wasn't just any bar tender, he was a demon possessing a bar tender.

"They're here at the bar. One of them said something about stopping the ritual." he said into the phone.

"I should've known the demon wolf would fail at killing them..." Damian's voice said on the other line. "Don't worry about it, Dave. I got something else planned for them. They won't be able to spoil my plans while their...shall we say...distracted. Nothing is going to ruin my good mood...just keep an eye on them." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." Dave, the possessed bar tender replied and hung up the phone.

Dave turned around to return to the bar to find John and Gage standing behind him.

"What an interesting conversation about rituals." Gage said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about, man." Dave lied. He turned to flee but the hunters grabbed an arm and dragged him away. Dave struggled against their grip, with no success, as they forced him down the street, back to the hotel.

Back in the bar, Dean had convinced Sunny to go back to their room. She was already tipsy off of the booze and felt she didn't need anymore at the moment. She stumbled over as he set her down from his lap and laughed as she found herself staring at his crotch. Dean rolled his eyes, smiling, and helped her up.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, sweetheart." he chuckled, as he threw her arm over his shoulder and helped her walk out of the bar. She jerked her arm away and pushed him lightly.

"I'm fine! I'm just tipsy, I can still walk." she insisted, but the first step she took had her stumbling back down. He looked down at her with his eyebrow raised.

"What? I thought I saw stairs." she slurred. He helped her back up and held her shoulder as they walked out into the street.

Dean led her towards the hallway, leading to their room, when she pulled back.

"No! I don't wanna go back there." she slurred, resisting his tugs.

"What're you gonna do then? Buy another room?" he asked, sarcastically. She smiled brightly and made her way past him towards the front desk. She slumped over it, making the receptionist eye her annoyingly.

"Hey-" she chirped. "I wanna order another room." Dean, then, came up behind her and lifted her, carrying her away from the desk.

"What the hell, man?" she complained, thrashing her legs. "As much as I'd love to spend some alone time with you, we need to stick together. Dads included." he replied. Sunny groaned loudly, causing other guests to stare.

When they entered the room, they noticed the bar tender tied to a chair with a devil's trap drawn beneath him and their fathers standing before him.

"If you wanted booze you should've asked for it...it's the humane thing to do." Sunny chuckled. "He'll never be able to pour our drinks while he's tied up." she added. Gage frowned at his drunken daughter.

"Sunny, you're drunk, go to bed." he ordered.

"Ha!" she scoffed, which sounded more like a squeaked laughed. "You think you can tell me what to do...after pretending to be dead all these years?" she clumsily walked by him and sat at the table. John gave Dean a worried look. He just sighed in response, dragging his hand down his face and hiding his amusement.

It was quiet for a moment. The demon looked back and forth at the tipsy huntress and her father.

"So, you gonna es'plain why the bar tender is tied up or do I not wanna know?" Sunny asked, throwing a leg over the arm of the chair.

"He's a demon." John answered. "We caught him talking about the ritual outside the bar." Sunny shot a look at the demon and squinted.

"Are you one of Damian's lackies?" she asked. "Did he send you to kill us?"

"Sunny!" Gage snapped, making her scowl at him. "We are asking the questions...just stay out of it." he added, calmly. Sunny stood up, knocking the chair over behind her with an annoyed look on her face as she stared down her father.

"This isn't your fight, daddy-o." she growled.

Gage sighed and shook his head.

"You're not going to be any help in this condition." he said softly.

Sunny tilted her head, her expression blank now. Dean decided he's seen enough and stepped in between them.

"You know what, I'm tired...let's just go to bed okay?" he suggested, grabbing her by the shoulders and guiding her towards the bedroom.

"Glad you're not dead for realsss, daddy." Sunny called before Dean could shut the door.

Gage let off a deep sigh of relief and turned to John and Sam, who couldn't think of a thing to say about the matter.

"Uhm, is there something you wanted to ask me?" the demon spoke up, clearly bored of sitting around and listening to their family problems. The hunters turned their attention on him.

"As a matter of fact, we do." John nodded. He set his gun and blades down on the table before starting.

"Your boss- Where is he?" he asked. The demon smiled as his eyebrows curved.

"Why should I tell you morons anything?" he asked.

"Because you don't want to die." John retorted. The demon's smile faded into an evil glare. "Last chance." he warned, raising an eyebrow.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. Something just didn't feel right.

"I don't know where he is." the demon simply said.

"Wrong answer." John muttered then nodded at Gage, who then lifted his hand and slowly, squeezed it partially closed, making the demon cry out in pain. His chest began heaving up and down until black ooze began to drip from his mouth. Gage opened his hand again, stopping the demon's pain.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?" Sam exclaimed.

"Borrowed power, from my psychic friend...With one little squeeze I can torture this monster from the inside- out. It's very, very painful- as you can see." Gage explained. The demon wheezed, painfully, coughing up black liquid and spitting it out.

John tried again. "Is your memory still fuzzy?" he asked.

The demon looked up at him, angrily. "It's the truth. Prince Damian doesn't trust anyone with information regarding where he is or where he's going. Just in case." he smiled, a trail of black blood dripped down his chin. His black eyes flashed .

"Well then...tell us what you DO know...and I mean everything." John urged.

Sunny and Dean laid in bed, waiting for any information about Damian and the ritual. They could hear the sound of screams coming from the front room and they wondered what they were doing to the demon. It took some serious power to be able to torture a demon without any kind of magic. Sunny blankly watched television, her eyelids heavy with sleepiness. Dean looked over at her, studying her facial expression.

"You alright, babe?" he asked, quietly.

She shrugged, still staring at the glowing box in front of the bed. She wasn't in the mood to talk about her feelings, especially when it was apparent she was upset about the whole "her daddy faked his death and abandoned her" thing. She had told the guys about how she admired him and looked up to him when they first met. So it wasn't a secret that she loved and adored him. It definitely wasn't a secret that she was devastated over the revelation of Gage's liveliness.

"I'm having a hard time understanding his reason for lying to me." she sighed, sobering up.

"I know it's hard right now...but he's still your dad. Think of how miserable you were when you thought he was dead...well, now he's not. So be happy about that." Dean said.

Sunny knew he was right. Although it was stupid of him to lie to her and fake his death to get her out of his way, he was still her father and, let's face it, her last piece of family in the world. She wasted all those years being depressed and blaming herself for nothing, and it made her angry but she'd rather him be alive all along than be dead for real. She didn't want to stay angry at him for something he obviously did to protect her.

She suddenly felt the urge to drink again and noticed the mini-fridge by Dean's side of the bed. Maybe it had some booze inside. She leaned over him and opened the small door, peering inside.

"Hey, look, a mini-mini-bar!" she squealed, reaching in.

Dean sat up, taking her with him and away from the fridge. She whimpered sadly, as she reached for the little nip bottles of liquor with zero success.

"No! No more alckie!" he refused, sternly, as she struggled to break free from his grip.

He pushed her back to her side and pinned her down by laying on top of her. His fingers wrapped around her wrists and securely holding them in place at her shoulders. He decided to turn it into a little game, as she wiggled and writhed beneath him to break away.

"C'mon!" she faked sobbed, kicking her legs and arching her back. "I just want one, little, tiny, nip bottle...what's the big deal, huh?" she pouted, lifting her upper body against him and grazing her forehead against his as she hovered her lips over his. He bit his lip and fought the urge to kiss her, he wasn't falling for that again.

"No." he refused. "You're going to get sick and we have the whole world to focus on right now."

She groaned in frustration and fell back onto the bed, letting a deep sigh escape her lungs.

"You suuuuck." she breathed, making him chuckle.

At that moment, Sam walked in and saw them on the bed, automatically assuming they were in the middle of something...awkward.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't think-" he stammered, stepping backwards.

"No, it's cool, Sam. I was just keeping the alckie here from getting her hands on the booze." Dean explained.

"Oh." Sam chuckled, noticing the annoyed look on Sunny's face.

He stepped back in and closed the door, then reached into his pocket. He pulled out the hex bag and tossed it at Dean, who caught it and examined it.

"They're for repeling Damian's powers." Sam said.

"Awesome." Dean grunted as he got up and off Sunny, who snatched the bag from him and looked it over herself.

"This thing smells funny." she stated, tossing it back to Dean.

"So, did you find out anything useful?" he asked, refering to the demon in the other room.

"Apparently, the wolf-monster was a little present sent by Damian." Sam sighed. "He's also got another surprise for us...according to the demon." he added.

"Great...That's just great." Dean muttered. "Did he say what?"

Sam shook his head in response, then pointed behind his brother with a smirk on his face. Dean turned around to find Sunny guzzling a nip that she had sneakily obtained when he wasn't looking. He snatched the small bottle from her mouth, causing the last of it to spill all over his hand.

"Dammit, Sunny!" he exclaimed, shaking the liquid off his hand.

Sam laughed quietly but cut it short when Dean glared at him. Sunny wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and coughed.

"Ugh, why does liquor taste so bad? Can't they invent a liquor that tastes like, I don't know, grape juice? Yuck!" she hissed.

Sam chuckled at her comment and had to put his two cents in.

"It's called Wine." he smiled.

Suddenly, a loud roar came from the front room. Sam quickly opened the door, revealing the exorcism of the demon. Thick, black smoke rose from out of his mouth in the form of a twister, then disappeared as it hit the ceiling. Debris fell from above then quickly vanished.

"Holy wow." Sunny gulped, her buzz restored.

John and Gage entered the bedroom with not-so-good news. The brothers knew automatically that something wasn't right after seeing the older men's faces.

"What's the damage, dad?" Dean asked. Hoping it wasn't anything too bad then remembering he was a Winchester.

"Damian's got something up his sleeve...he is determined to open the gates of hell and unleash it on earth. The demon claimed he didn't know anything about it so we got nothin'." Gage explained.

"We got 24 hours until the ritual, so you guys need to be careful and keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious. He's gonna try to stop you by distracting you." John added.

Sunny stood up and clumsily walked over to her father. She looked up at him with big eyes and pouted.

"I really meant it when I said I'm glad you're not dead for reals." she said, sheepishly.

He smiled, lovingly, at her and took her in his arms for a hug. She hugged back, wrapped her arms around his upper back and squeezing. He still towered over her, she didn't grow all that much in six years, in fact, the only thing that changed was her weight. He was surprised at how much she filled out since he last saw her. He kissed her forehead before parting away from her.

"What about you guys? What will you be doing?" Dean asked.

"We still got that last thing to do." John answered. "We'll be back before the ritual starts, so be careful and take care of each other. "

"Yeah, who knows what else this jerk is capable of." Gage added.

The men grabbed their duffels and left the motel to tend to their unfinished business, whatever it was. Hopefully, Damian wasn't aware of John and Gage's involvement in the fight against him. That would mean they were in danger too.

"Now what?" Sam sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dean sat next to him, pulling Sunny over to him by her hand, so she wouldn't fall over but she lost her balance anyway and fell backwards onto his lap. Giggling, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Let's drink!" she suggested, as if it were the best idea she ever heard.

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head at her while Sam chuckled.

"Just kidding." she whispered and kissed his cheek before suddenly feeling dizzy and passing out.

_A/N:_

_I just want to say, the next chapter is going to be short. I really want to finish it up and this dragging out it driving me crazy! I also wanted to make sure nothing was left hanging and all problems were solved, yada yada. The follow-up story isn't going to have anything to do with Sunny's past...There are still many things Sunny hasn't shared with the guys yet but I plan on writing one-shots about the remainder demons of her past._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as long and boring as it was, heh heh. Chapter 11 will be short, sweet and to the point. Plenty of action and drama...and of course, Sunny's potentially life-changing decision. Can't wait! =]_


	18. The Bloody Show

**Summary: Conclusion. Damian has everything he needs to perform the ritual that will bring Hell to Earth. The Winchesters and Sunny, along with their dads and Shacona, prepare for the big show while watching their backs for Damian's latest attempt to stall them. What does the future hold for all of humanity?**

_A/N: Finally! The last chapter and ultimate battle comes to an end. *Breathes deep sigh of relief* I'm so happy and proud of my first Supernatural story, I could cry. I would like to thank my good friend and inspiration Michelle/Deanstheman, who stuck with me and my story since practically before I even posted, Lol. Her constant reviews and helpful advice got me to where I am today in story-writing and I will forever appreciate that and never forget it. I'd also like to thank my other reviewers, they helped me push myself to write when I was too lazy also, haha. With that, I'd like to present the long-awaited conclusion of "Her Blood Splattered Past". I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing and I especially hope you'll stick around for my follow-up story and future one-shots and Ep-Based stories. BTW, I said before that this chapter would be short but it's not. Heh, I ended up adding more and more to it and now...here it is! Enjoy._

Chapter 11

"The Bloody Show"

Sunny woke up in an empty bed. Her head was pounding and she felt sick to her stomach. Not a good start. She yawned and rubbed her eye as she sat up, kicking the sheets off her leg that had somehow wrapped itself around her. Dragging herself off the bed, she groaned at the pain throbbing in her temples. She stumbled into the front room and made her way past the guys as they sat at the table drinking coffee.

"Mornin', Sunshine." Dean greeted, lifting his cup to his mouth to drink.

She grumbled under her breath in response and stepped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She leaned against the sink, her hands planted at both sides and sighed. Why did Dean have to be right all the time? She felt simply awful and the booze from last night was to blame. The booze and stupidity of her father for lying to her. Oh, yeah, she had forgiven him for that. She turned the faucet on and watched the water run until it turned cold, then lowered her face down to drink from it. After splashing her face with water and emptying her full bladder, she exited the bathroom and sat at the table with Sam and Dean.

"Feel better?" Sam asked, giving her a small smile.

She nodded slowly. "No." she said, then looked around the motel.

"Where's Shaki?" she asked.

The guys both shrugged and simultaneously sipped their coffee. She suddenly remembered that she hadn't seen Shacona since she and Dean left for the bar last night. When they came back, she wasn't in the room with John, Gage and Sam. She didn't even realize she was gone or even thought maybe she was sleeping. She didn't remember looking in the living room area so maybe she had been sleeping there. Other than that, Sunny hadn't really given it that much thought.

"Well, was she here when you woke up or did she leave while we were asleep?" she pressed, becoming worried.

"She wasn't here when we woke up. She didn't leave a note or anything." Sam said, shaking his head and shrugging.

"And you guys didn't think that was strange?" she asked, standing up.

Dean swallowed his coffee, squinting at her in confusion.

"What's the problem? So, she went out... she'll be back. Probably went out to get some food or something." he suggested.

"But- We're supposed to stay together! Especially now that we know Damian's sending something evil our way." she protested. "Something could happen to her...something awful."

She looked at Dean with big, scared eyes, making him squirm uncomfortably and sigh in exasperation.

"Fine. Let's go look for her." he said, setting his cup down on the table and going for his jacket.

She smiled and stepped in front of him before he could walk past her, then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He pulled her against him, his hands gripping her hips, and kissed her lightly before she pulled away to fetch her hoodie.

They drove around the city for two hours with no luck in finding Shacona. Sunny became more and more worried, fearing Damian had done something to her.

"What if she got attacked and she's hurt...Oh, God, what if she's dead?" she freaked.

"Sunny, you should calm down. You don't know if anything like that happened to her." Sam tried assuring her but she knew something was wrong.

"She's not answering her phone, she won't text me back- Something is wrong." she insisted.

"Look, let's just go back to the hotel. Maybe we missed her and she's waiting for us." Sam suggested.

Sunny nodded in agreement but knew she wouldn't be there. Shacona was missing and she knew Damian had something to do with it.

They entered the hotel room and knew right away she wasn't there. The lights and TV were off, their coffee cups were still sitting on the table, unmoved, and Shacona's stuff was nowhere to be found. Sunny felt a sense of dread wash over her and horrible thoughts filled her head. Thoughts of her cousin being dead and alone in a ditch or basement somewhere. Thoughts of her being tortured and used for entertainment while the demons wait for the big night.

"She's not here, what do we do?" she asked, panicked, tugging at Dean's sleeve as he searched the room.

He sighed heavily, not knowing what to say or do. He wanted to assure her Shacona was fine and comfort her with promises that she'll show up. He almost suggested that she had gone with their fathers but they would never allow her to go with them. They all knew that.

"I don't know." was all he could say.

He glanced at Sam for some kind of back-up but got an uneasy look instead. He took her in his arms and sighed again. It was obvious something had happened to Shacona but how? When?

"When was the last time you saw her?" he asked Sam. "She was here when we left last night...what happened when dad and Gage came back with the demon?"

"She was here when dad came back but things got a little weird when Gage started using borrowed power to torture the demon. I didn't notice whether or not she was still standing next to me..." Sam shrugged. "I didn't even give it a thought when she wasn't there anymore."

"Oh, God!" Sunny exclaimed, pulling her face out of Dean's jacket. "My aunt will never forgive me...she'll KILL me!" she realized, gripping the opening of his jacket and shaking him.

"Hey! We still don't know anything bad has happened to her." Dean reminded her, taking her face in his hands.

He stared into her eyes and knew nothing he could say would help her feel better about this situation. Time was running out and Damian would be starting the ritual soon, this was the worst time for Sunny to be distracted. Not to mention she was hung-over.

"I hate to say it but if she isn't back before the ritual, we're going to have to fight without her." Sam said, regretfully.

Sunny shot him a look, squinting at him in annoyance.

"If she's not here before the ritual, it means she's probably dead, you jerk!" she snapped, jerking away from Dean.

Suddenly, Castiel appeared in the middle of the kitchen-area. The three hunters looked at him, expecting him to spill some more bad news.

"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling the tension in the room.

"My cousin is missing...Hey, you're an angel can't you, like, I don't know, find her somehow?" Sunny asked, hopefully.

"I can. Give me a minute." he replied, then tried to teleport.

A puzzled expression fell over his face as he tried to figure out why he could teleport to where Shacona was.

"What? What happened, why are you still here?" Sunny asked, worriedly.

"I can't go to her...she won't let me. Does she have a hex bag, by chance?" the angel wondered.

"Uh, yeah, actually. Our dad's came by last night and gave us some. She must have hers on her." Sam said.

"Well, as long as she has the hex bag I can't go to her. It's very rare, but some hex bags work on angels as well as demons." Castiel informed.

Sunny sighed in exasperation then made her way to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Dean glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, 12 pm exactly.

"I hope you're ready for tonight's battle. Not only are the people of Earth counting on you but Heaven is too. Remember, Earth is just a stepping stone to Damian, his real destination is located a little higher." Castiel forewarned.

Sunny took a long sip of water and sat at the table. She felt dizzy and sick again, hating herself for drinking herself silly the night before. At that moment the door swung open and Shacona waltz in, happy as a pig in shit.

"What's up, gang?" she chirped, ignoring the mix of gaping mouths and angry glares.

Sunny jumped up and hugged her, relieved that her cousin was okay and alive. Suddenly, a loud smack echoed off the walls as she slapped her.

"What the fuck, Shaki? Who takes off all day and doesn't answer their goddamn phone?" Sunny cried.

"Is it normal to hit a family member when they've gone missing and then return?" Castiel asked the guys.

"Yes." both brothers said in unison.

Shacona rubbed her burning cheek and burrowed her eyebrows as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean? You didn't call me. 'Sides I just wanted to take a walk, what's so wrong with that? Jeez, Sunny, did you have to hit me so hard?" she complained.

"She thought you were dead, dude." Sam informed her, perking an eyebrow.

Shacona smiled at Sunny and lightly slugged her shoulder while pouting.

"Aw, cuz, you don't have to worry about me." she laughed. "I can take care of myself."

She turned to start walking over to the television but Sunny grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Where were you?" she asked, seriously.

Somehow, Sunny still felt something was wrong. Was Shacona hiding something? Was it even Shacona? She couldn't place it but that dread feeling wouldn't go away.

"W...what?" Shacona chuckled.

Sunny let go of her and stepped backwards until she reached her bag, then pulled out a flask. She handed it to Shacona and told her to drink. Shacona hesitated, eying the flask warily.

"What, you think I'm a demon or something?" she scoffed, grabbing the flask.

"R'somethin'." Sunny nodded.

Shacona scoffed again, rolling her eyes as she unscrewed the cap and downed the Holy water with no complication. She gulped and handed the flask back to her, tilting her head and raising her eyebrows.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

Sunny looked her down and up then glanced at Dean and Sam. They nodded their approval, which was enough for her.

"Yeah...glad you're okay." she said, quietly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We should get out of here. Damian knows where we are now so we should get another room somewhere else." Sam suggested.

"Or go somewhere hidden, in case he has more spies." Dean added.

"I must go back now, I'm needed at home. We must...prepare for the worst. Good luck." Castiel said before disappearing.

Sunny grabbed her bag, she only left it when they went to search for Shacona in case she had come back while they were gone. She didn't want her to think they left her. They left the hotel in silence and piled into the Impala, ready to leave the place behind. They'd text their father's to let them know where they are...when they get there. Wherever there was.

Nightfall came all but too quickly for the gang, as they hid out in an empty house for sale in the city. John and Gage showed up just like they said and together they waited for midnight, when the ritual would begin. They had to time their arrival precisely for if they showed up too soon, Damian could send his demons to fight the hunters off and they couldn't risk being knocked out or killed before the ritual even began. The whole situation had them all a nervous wreck and they didn't talk much. Nothing more than a "What time is it now?" every ten minutes and deep sighs of anticipation. None of them wanted to go out there and fight, they simply had to. It was their responsibilities as hunters to protect the innocent from evil and demons and crap.

"God! Are we the only hunters in the freaken world?" Sunny panicked. "I mean, we can't be the only hunters who know about this...can we?"

"I'm sure other hunters are...aware of the situation." Sam assured.

"Yeah, maybe some of them will be there to help fight." Shacona added.

"Somehow I doubt that." Sunny scoffed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll get through it." her father smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The four young hunters sat on the couch, anxiously waiting. Each had their protective hex bags and weapons, loaded and ready to be used. Sunny fiddled and tossed her blades in the air, gracefully catching them by the handle as they came back down, her way of relaxing. Dean smirked as he watched her, he swore no matter what happened he would protect her. He may not have been able to before as promised, but this time he'd make sure Damian wouldn't hurt her. Sam tossed his hex bag from one hand to the other, deep in thought and wondering what the night had planned for them. Would they all make it out alive? Was someone going to die tonight? Just the thought of losing his brother terrified him.

"Sunny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Shacona asked, breaking Sunny's concentration and causing her to fumble the blade.

"Uh, yeah, sure." she said, picking it up from the floor and following her cousin into the kitchen.

"Sunny, are you really sure you want to fight Damian?" Shacona asked, quietly.

"What- Of course, we have to." Sunny replied, stunned she was even asking that.

"But, aren't you scared of, you know, dying?"

Sunny couldn't believe she talking like that. Usually Shacona was all for hunting and fighting evil, always excited and eager to kill monsters. Now she was trying to back out, or at least get Sunny to.

"Well, yeah...but we can't let that stop us from trying, Shaki. I mean, if you want to back out-" she offered, shrugging.

"No...no, of course not...I'm just scared, Sun." Shacona confessed.

Sunny turned away from her cousin, she didn't blame her for being scared. She was terrified herself. Shacona wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for her. Even if she was willing to go, Sunny should've warned her before dragging her away from her family. She began feeling guilty when she suddenly heard Dean shout for her to watch herself. She quickly turned to see Shacona aiming her pistol at her. She dodged the shot just in time and kicked the gun from Shacona's hand.

"Shaki, what the hell?" Sunny cried, now pointing the gun at her.

Shacona smiled menacingly, making Sunny and the others very uncomfortable.

"You wanna know what happened last night?" she whispered, her voice was hoarse.

"Damian came to me...in my dreams. He told me I was gonna die if I chose to fight alongside you. You know me, Sunny, I enjoy living very much." she explained.

She wasn't a demon or monster of any kind, she was human. She had been taken over by something very powerful; fear.

"He made me a deal, you see. He says he'll let me live-"

"If you kill us." Sunny finished.

Shacona shrugged as tears filled her eyes.

"I wasn't gonna kill you, Sunny...just keep you busy long enough for Damian to finish the ritual. I just...I don't want to die." she whimpered.

"I left today because I needed to think about it. I didn't just decide to do this...I needed time." she added.

Sunny shook her head and lowered the gun, she didn't know if she was disgusted with her or if she just pitied her but she wasn't going to let Shacona distract her anymore. She asked Sam and Dean to tie her to one of the sturdier kitchen table chairs so she wouldn't get in the way of their fight.

"Sunny, you can't just leave me here...what if you don't win?" Shacona asked, struggling under her restraints.

"Well, then I guess if you don't burn to death, you'll either get eaten by scavenger demons or starve to death." Sunny joked.

She and the guys chuckled, making Shacona glare angrily at them.

"Relax, we're not gonna lose." Sunny said, seriously. "We'll come back and untie you when it's over." she assured.

"C'mon! So I had a little mental moment, can't we move past that? I'm sorry, I promise I won't try to kill you anymore." Shacona promised, smiling widely.

"Oh, I know you won't, you're all 'tied up'" Sunny punned, chuckling.

"I hate to interrupt your little family squabble, but it's time." John announced, tapping his wrist watch.

The smiles faded instantly, joke time was over. The fate of humanity depended on this group of hunters, there was no more time for jokes, distractions or mistakes. Damian would be expecting them, so stealthiness was key in their plan to sabotage the ritual. They left Shacona tied to the chair in the empty house and hopped into the Impala. Sam and Dean took their usual spots up front while Sunny sat between her father and theirs in the backseat. John gave Dean specific directions to Death Valley, as to not be seen by any of the demons that would be standing guard at the site. When they were close enough, Dean parked the Impala and they walked the rest of the way, making sure to watch each other's backs and stay alert. After about ten minutes of walking, they reached Death Valley and saw the bright, orange glow of a bonfire burning in the sand. Five young women and five young men stood around it, blindfolded and bound at the wrists and ankles that connect them to each other. To the side, they saw Roxie being held against her will by a demon. There were no actual demon guards but there were quite a few of them standing around.

"Does anyone see Damian?" Sunny whispered, searching the area for the power-hungry demon.

"Not yet, he must be around here somewhere- It's almost midnight." Sam replied.

They hid behind a cluster of trees about 30 yards away from the underground cemetery. There wasn't that many hiding places since they were in the desert. Aside from the trees along the road, the only other cover they had were small cacti and dried out bushes. Not very stealthy.

"There he is." Dean said, motioning his head in the demon's direction.

He was conversing with a fellow demon, who was carrying the blade needed to complete the summoning, Heaven's Diamond. They couldn't hear what they were saying but at that point, it wasn't important.

"We're going to sneak around this way and break the hostages free." Gage informed, pointing to the right of the trees.

"You guys need to keep Damian and the others distracted so they don't catch us." John added.

The young hunters nodded as if they knew exactly how they were going to do that, even though they had no idea.

"Wait, you want us to just...walk up to them? And do what?" Sam asked.

"Whatever it takes to keep the focus on you. Just be careful." John replied. "They don't know we're here so they won't expect us."

The men circled around the trees, quickly and quietly while the trio circled around the other side. They weren't noticed until they reached Roxie and the demon guarding her.

"Sunny! Sam...Dean!" Damian greeted, cheerily, startling them.

"Uhhh..." Sunny started, nervously. "Hey! We're here for the big show!" she joked.

"Glad you could make it to my little...homecoming party." he out-stretched his arms.

The gang froze, their weapons drawn. Each of them pointing at a different demon. Dean glared at him as he made his way towards them. So far, the plan was working, every demon kept their attention on the young hunters.

"I saved you all front row seats, hope you don't mind getting a little wet. It's gonna be like Sea World once I get started with the cutting." the boss demon winked.

Sunny kept her pistols aimed at him while Sam pointed his at the demon holding on to Roxie and Dean aimed for the demon behind Damian, who tried to use his powers to smack the guns away. When they wouldn't budge he realized they had found some way to repel them.

"Huh. You three are just chock-full of surprises, aren't you? Clever little mortals." he hissed.

He leaned forward towards Sunny and smiled.

"Where's your little cousin, Sunshine? Did you have to kill her?" he taunted.

Sunny cocked her pistols, refusing to play his mind-games. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see John and her father cutting the rope that bound the young people together and leading them one by one to safety. She tried not to look directly at them and blow their cover.

"I have to say that was a good one, convincing my cousin to kill me...I never would've seen that comin'." she mused.

Damian smirked and looked her over, his head tilting slightly and his tongue stuck in his cheek.

"Yeah, I thought so too...but...I'm glad she didn't after-all. I'd have so much fun killing you myself." he retorted.

"Heh, what happened to making me your little queen, eh? Have I become that much of a threat?" she asked, smiling.

He chuckled at the comment, then somehow moved fast enough to blur in front of her and grab her by the neck. She immediately dropped her guns to use her hands to break free but she couldn't pry his fingers off. He squeezed harder, causing her joints to crack. Dean quickly fired a round into the demons back, causing him to drop her and twirl around. He stepped in front of the hunter and went to slash at him with his sharp nails when Sam shot him in the chest. The demon flew backward from the impact and mixture of salt and Holy water but hovered right back up again. By this time, the ten hostages were gone. John and Gage were probably driving them somewhere safe so Damian couldn't get them back. One of his henchmen came running up to him and informed him of their disappearance but he just scoffed.

"Figures they'd be the first thing you go for." he panted, smiling.

He tore off his bloody shirt and wiped the blood from his chin with it. Sunny glanced at Dean in confusion then looked back at Damian.

"Like I actually needed ten virgins for the ritual...you hunters are so stupid!" he laughed.

He casually walked over to Roxie, taking her face with his hand and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"This is all I ever needed. This and, of course, the blade. I can't cut her with just any blade, y'know." he added.

"What?" Dean gasped.

They couldn't believe how crafty this fucker was! He just kept pulling these things out of a never-ending box of shit-tricks and they kept falling for them! They should've known it sounded weird that Damian needed ten virgins. Ten, really?

"But Castiel told us about the virgins..." Sam started.

"Yeah, only because he's a terrible eavesdropper." Damian cackled.

These hunters were looking stupider and stupider.

"Now, with your daddies out of the way..." he trailed off and snapped his fingers.

At the sound of his snap, Sam and Dean found themselves being restrained from behind by Damian's henchmen. With no time to react, their guns were shaken from their hands and they were dragged towards the bonfire. Damian took Sunny by her arm and pulled her along with him. He motioned with his free hand for the demon holding Roxie to bring her forth while the demon holding Heaven's Diamond followed suit. While being tied up and held down, the trio watched as Damian tied Roxie to a thick post in front of the fire. At her feet, the demon lackeys drew up a series of symbols in the cursed sand then dug a shallow, moat around the fire.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Dean growled under his breath.

Sunny could only shrug as she watched her friend be prepared. A strange looking man in long, black robes suddenly appeared in front of her, holding a small, wooden bowl filled with black liquid. He dipped his thumb in it then drew a cross on Roxie's forehead. Sunny struggled with the rope wrapped around her wrists and realized they didn't check for her wrist blades. She quickly used them to cut at the rope so she could free herself. Just then, Damian was handed the blade. He hovered it over Roxie's wrists, making sure he cut the right spots.

"First, the bleeding." he whispered, then looked at her. "Don't worry, it'll be fast and painful." he promised.

Roxie pleaded with the demon, unsuccessfully. Tears filled her eyes and blinded her until they streamed down her face. She cried out in pain as he made the first clean cut across her right wrist. Then, again when he slid the blade over her left wrist. Blood poured from the incisions and fell into the moat, meant to be filled with her blood and become the opening to Hell.

"Come on..." Sunny rushed herself, as she cut through the last string and broke free.

She, then, turned around and kicked the demon's knees in, crippling him instantly. An injury even a demon couldn't heal. She tossed a blade to each brother before running towards Damian to stop him from hurting Roxie any further. He had cut her a fourth time when she managed to tackle the demon to the ground and knock the blade from his grasp. Sam and Dean were able to cut themselves free without trouble since the demons who were guarding them ran after Sunny. When they realized the hunters were free they circled back and ran towards them. Neither brother ran, instead they traded blows and kicks with the demons, making sure they stayed away from Sunny.

Damian threw Sunny off of him, sending her up in the air then back down into the sand. She landed flat on her back, pain spread throughout her muscles. She groaned as she stumbled to her feet. The blade laid in the sand just a few feet away from both of them and they both eyed it alertly. She remembered she had to be the one who stabbed him with it if the ritual was to start and she knew he knew it too. He started for the blade first but before he could grab it, Sunny kicked him in the face and sent him rolling away from it. When she reached for it, he grabbed her leg and tripped her. She kicked at him trying to break his hold on both her legs but he clung to her, refusing to release her.

Sam and Dean fought side by side as the demons attacking them swung and clawed at them. Using Sunny's blades, they managed to block their sharp claws from reaching their skin. Getting sick of enduring sucker punches and being thrown on the ground and kicked, Dean grabbed the demon by his hair and used the blade to cut off his head. Sam copied the notion and did the same after being kicked in the face and scrambling to his feet. By that time, the last two demons had made it to them and began attacking.

Sunny managed to shake one of her legs free and kicked Damian in the face again. He released her other foot as he growled in pain and frustration and covered his face with his hands. He quickly recovered just as Sunny lifted the blade off the ground. He rushed over to her and kicked her in the side, making her drop the blade and topple over. She rolled onto her other side and went to stand but froze as she watched Damian pick up the blade and point in at her.

"I've had enough of these foolish games!" he roared, angrily.

"Not such a kidder anymore, are ya?" Sunny asked, her voice strained.

Still on the ground, the backed away from him as he stepped closer, using all the strength in her arms to drag herself farther from him.

The Winchester brother started to become tired, their muscles ached from constant punching and kicking, their wounds itched from being scratched and poked. Even their eyes began to sting from the sand when they'd get knocked down. Finally, the demons had them down on their backs and were ready to finish them off when out of nowhere, their heads toppled to the ground and their bodies crumpled down with them. From where the demon's were, stood John and Gage, who helped the guys back on their feet.

Damian took one last step towards Sunny before raising the blade over his head.

"Sunny!" Dean called to her.

She looked over and saw him throw her blades her way. She quickly snatched them and just as Damian's blade came down, she caught it with hers, stopping it just before it split her face in half. At that moment, she kicked his shin and scrambled to her feet as he came down. Before he could react, Sunny used her blade to amputate his hand. As his hand fell, she scooped up the blade and pointed it at him as he cried out wildly in agony.

Sam rushed over to Roxie and cut her loose. She slumped weakly into his arms and looked at him with hooded, heavy eyes. She had bled half to death into the moat which was almost full. He carried her away from the fire thinking he rescued her just in time but it was, in fact, too late. The blood had connect on both sides of the circle, activating the portal.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind whipped around the hunters, blowing up sand and almost knocking them over. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Damian jumped up and grabbed Dean from behind. The portal began releasing a thick fog and in seconds the whole area was covered in it. Sunny found herself surrounded by layers and layers of thick mist, unable to see anything past the white clouds consuming her. She started to panic, worrying that Damian was hurting Dean and she couldn't stop it.

It was quiet for a moment and she felt as if she were all alone. The blade quivered in her hands as she nervously twirled and looked around. She almost dropped it when suddenly heard Dean cry out in what sounded like pain. She whimpered at the sounds, fear-stricken and immobilized. She became more petrified when his cries stopped and all she could hear now was the sounds of her trying to catch her breath and the echoes that followed. Reminding her of how scared she was. She, then, decided she wasn't going to let Damian hurt Dean anymore. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Damian!" she called, her echoes over-lapping each other like a broken record.

She waited for an answer but heard nothing in response.

"Damian, let him go! You let him go and take me!" she yelled into the fog.

"I'm the one you want! Come and get me!"

Finally, the fog began to evaporate and slowly her vision came into focus. She squinted through the mist and saw Sam and Roxie kneeling in the sand, John and her father weren't far from them. She looked in the other directions but couldn't find Damian or Dean. She went to take a step back and bumped into something solid. She gasped in surprise and spun around to find herself face to face with Damian. She dropped the blade in shock as she stared into the angry, blood-red eyes of her enemy. They almost hypnotized her, they were so bright and evil. She finally broke her gaze from his and noticed Dean was still in his grasp. He had generated a new hand after having his original cut off. This new hand was bigger, hairier, grosser and had huge, skinny, sharp, black nails.

"Let him go." she repeated, quietly.

She spotted blood dripping from Dean's neck and assumed he used those disgustingly creepy nails to cut him. She could also tell he had been strangled again by the bruises forming on top of the old ones. She winced at the long, boney fingers that were wrapped around his neck, he looked awful and she wanted his suffering to stop. Damian shoved Dean away and stepped closer to her, ready to wrap those gross fingers around her neck now. The demon smiled, evilly and panted as he reached for. Sunny squeezed her eyes shut and flinched, hoping it'd all be over soon.

Suddenly, she heard him gasp hard. She opened her eyes and saw that Dean had stuck Heaven's Diamond right through Damian's back, piercing his heart. The blade began to glow bright white and the gems glowed various colors as Damian's power was sucked from his vessel. He shrieked in both pain and anger as his plans to rule humanity were sucked away. Dean gripped the blade tightly and pushed Damian towards the portal until he was right in front of it. He, then, pulled the blade out and took Sunny's hand, pulling her over to him to finish the job.

"Only you can kill him." he reminded.

She nodded up at him, speechless, then faced the gasping demon. She had prayed for this moment since the night he took Mike away from her. She resented him for using his vessel to torment her, for using his memory to weaken her. Then, using and hurting Dean trying to get to her her. She hated this monster more than she could possibly hate anything. She pushed the blade into his chest, sliding it farther and farther in His bright red eyes then faded back to blue and for just a second he was Mike again. She then realized Mike was never dead at all, and now he was staring into her eyes, unaware of what was going on.

"Sunny? What?" he gasped, looking down at his stab-wound.

She exhaled sharply, tears ran down her face as she stepped closer to him and gently kissed him on the lips. She leaned towards his ear and sighed, preparing to do what she had to.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, sniffling.

She, then, pushed him into the hell portal, causing it to close, making sure to pull the blade out as he fell so she could return it to Castiel. The fog completely disappeared, as did the fire and blood moat. She fell to her knees and sobbed. This whole time Mike was alive in there and Damian made her think he was dead and that she had killed him. She was so confused, she knew she had killed him, she cut his freaking head off. So how? Dean knelt beside her and took her hand.

Sunny looked over at Sam and Roxie and realized they needed to bring her to the hospital before she'd die. She made it to the hospital and had to have a blood transfusion but she made a full recovery. Later, they returned to the empty house and released Shacona.

"What do I do now?" Shacona asked.

"You go home." Sunny simply said, and walked away, leaving her once-best friend, behind.

Before getting a hotel for the night, Gage and John said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"When will I see you again?" Sunny asked, her eyes welling up as she hugged her father.

"Soon, honey. Real soon." he replied, a tear gliding down his cheek as he returned the hug. "You were so great out there...I'm so proud of you." he added.

"Take care of each other." John told his boys as he got in his car.

"Yes, sir." the boys said in unison.

They hated that their father would rather hunt alone but they didn't have it in them to argue about it. They stood together as John and Gage drove away, Sunny resting her head on Dean's shoulder. Her eyes felt heavy and her muscles were weak, she was exhausted. They rented themselves a room and got ready for bed, not caring who slept where.

Castiel appeared minutes after Sam passed out, he saw that Sunny had the blade and thanked her and Dean for saving the world and Heaven.

"You succeeded in killing Damian and retrieving Heaven's Diamond, we thank you." he simply said, his appreciation evident.

Sunny handed him the blade and smiled.

"Forget about it. We're hunters...it's our job to kill demons." she replied.

Castiel nodded, a small smile spread on his face, then he disappeared. Sunny sighed and turned to Dean.

"Dean...we need to talk." she said.

"'Bout that?" he asked, eying her suspiciously.

"I think...it's time for me to go, too." she whispered.

At that, Dean stood up, a confused expression drawn on his face.

"What? Why?" he demanded.

"I just have to...You've gotten hurt so many times because of me, I can't keep doing that to you." she replied, shaking her head.

He burrowed his eyebrows and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"It's over now, nothing's gonna hurt me...or you, we're fine!" he insisted.

Sunny shook her head again and scoffed softly. She knew he wouldn't understand.

"Dean, there's always going to be another 'boss' demon or super monster that wants to kill us and take over the world." she said, calmly.

"And we'll never survive it if we keep letting our feelings for each other get in the way." she added.

"We survived this." he reminded her.

"We got lucky, Dean. It's best if we learn from this and move on." she countered.

She turned and walked into the bedroom, Dean close behind her.

"You don't know what you're doing, Sunny." he declared, angrily.

She saw the hurt in his eyes and felt terrible, she didn't want to leave him. She wanted him to be safe and wanted him to be able to focus on himself during a hunt. If he's too focused on how she's doing while fighting a demon and he gets hurt, she'd never forgive herself.

"Dean, don't fight with me on this, I'm not gonna change my mind." she insisted.

She grabbed her bag and exited the bedroom, getting ready to leave, when he rushed in front of her.

"Dean, don't make this harder than it has to be." she sighed, looking up at him. "I know we connected and I appreciate you helping me get over Mike and teaching me that it's okay to care about someone again...but I was only sent to help you fight the apocalypse."

He squinted at her in frustration. How could she say that? That her only purpose for sticking around was to stop Damian and now that he's dead she would just take off? Like she wasn't leaving someone behind and breaking his heart. Like they never meant anything at all. It was then he realized how he really felt about her. His body trembled and felt himself start to get emotional.

"Sunny, please." he begged, gripping her shoulders with shaky, clammy hands.

"I can't stick around and risk you getting hurt or worse because of how you feel about me...and I'm sure you don't want to see me get hurt either." she argued.

She turned away and faced the door, her hand reached out and grabbed the doorknob.

"If you think leaving is going to make my feelings go away, you're wrong." he blurted, angrily, making her hesitate.

"If you leave right now, I'm going to worry about you everyday for the rest of my life. I'm going to spend my life wondering where you are and if you're okay. During hunts, I'll wonder if you're hunting too and I'll wonder what you're hunting and who you're hunting with." he added.

Tears filled her eyes because she knew he was right. They streamed down her face one at a time and her body began to shake, nervously. She knew how she felt about him, she knew she wanted to be with him more than she ever wanted anything. She knew she, too, would worry about him no matter where she ended up or who she ended up with, doubting she would let herself fall for another man.

"And you know damn well you're going to do the same. If you ask me, that's more dangerous than us being together and having our feelings get in the way. At least together, we can protect each other and we know we're both safe." he whispered, harshly.

She slowly turned back around to face him, her face moist from tears, and released her grip on the doorknob. Her heart pounded against her chest as Dean took her hand and pulled her close to him. A tear slid down his face as he took hers in his hand and pressed his forehead against hers. Closing his eyes, he exhaled, shakily and deep then sniffled.

"Sunny, I- I don't want to lose you..." he whispered, softly, sweeping her bangs away from her eyes and moving closer to her lips. There wasn't even an inch of space between their lips when he said it. The words that made her weak in the knees and her heart skip a beat. The words that made her feel like cat sized butterflies were flapping around in her stomach.

"I love you."

She let out a soft, trembling sigh upon hearing the whispered words. Chills ran up her spine and she could've sworn her heart was spinning. He looked into her eyes, his arms wrapped around her lower back and his lips hovering in front of hers.

"Dean." she started, more tears came gliding down as her breathing became slightly labored.

She knew he cared about her a lot but she didn't expect him to be in love with her, not this soon.

"Please, don't leave me." he pleaded in the softest, cutest whimper she'd ever heard.

She stared into his eyes for what seemed like hours but was only a moment. Finally, she dropped her bags then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, passionately. There was no way she could leave him. She knew she would regret it for the rest of her life if she had. She'd end up living out her life miserable and empty, missing him and needing him with her always. She would never forgive herself if something horrible were to happen to him and she wasn't there to prevent it or help him. She was sent to help him fight evil, not just the one apocalypse, but every apocalypse that may threaten the world. She had made a promise to take care of him and Sam, if need be. Sunshine Alysha Thornhart always kept her promises, no ifs, ands or buts. No exceptions, no take-backs, no excuses. She decided to stay with him and go through every and anything with him and only him. She was in love with him and she was an idiot for ever deciding to leave him.

"I love you, Dean." she breathed as soon as they parted. Her breathing was fast and hard.

He smiled happily at her words and pulled her back in to kiss her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth and burying his hands into her hair. A small moan escaped her throat and traveled into his mouth as he lifted her up by her thighs and carried her into the hotel bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him hungrily, clawing at his shirted back. He used his heel to shut the door and flopped onto the bed, still kissing and now on top of her. They writhed and grinded against each other in pure lust and stripped each other of their clothing, starting with their shirts.

She tore his button up shirt open, buttons flew off and bounced off the floor with soft clacks and rolling sounds. Her hands explored his body, starting at his pelvic area to unbutton his jeans, then up his stomach and chest, kissing a trail after them. He sighed, deeply, and squeezed her outer-thighs in anticipation as his eyes rolled back. He growled softly as he snuggled his face in the crook of her neck and kissed it, alternating with sucking and nibbling. She gasped quietly at the pleasure he was giving her, grinding herself against his hardness behind the jeans.

He pulled of her tank top, revealing her black and pink laced corset, and gaped at her gorgeous breasts. The tight undergarment, pushed her breasts up and together, they swelled with each breath she took. He hovered above her and slid his hand down her chest and abs, stopping at her pants, for just a second. He pulled the button loose and kissed her gently, his tongue traced her bottom lip tenderly before plunging in. She, then, arched her back and popped open her eyes as she felt him wiggle his fingers inside of her. He moaned softly into her mouth, as she grabbed his hair and pulled his face impossibly closer to hers. They gasped for air after parting and looked at each other with lust-filled eyes.

Sunny, then, pulled down her pants and proceeded to kick them all the way off as he did the same. She hooked two fingers in the front of his boxers and pulled them down, releasing the solid cock inside, whilst still gazing into his eyes. He pulled his fingers out of her and replaced them with his hard-on, thrusting hard and deep. She moaned loudly as his thickness completely filled her, slightly stretching her inner-walls. He sunk into her wet heat, his tip sliding over her g-spot repeatedly and turning her deep moans into urgent whimpers.

Without warning, she pushed him on his back and began grinding on top of him, her stomach rolling in rhythmical waves. He was stunned by her unexpected maneuver but moaned in approval as she thrusted slowly and deeply, back and forth. His breathing became fast and short as she picked up the pace. She leaned forward and kissed him hard, lifting her waist up so only his head remained inside her, then quickly lowered to consume him again. It only took a couple of moments of that to send him close to his climax, her passionate moaning and whimpers of pleasure also played a part in that.

Suddenly, he grabbed hold of her thighs, gripping tightly and began shaking her hard against his pelvis, back and forth. Sunny cried out in surprise as he continuously rubbed over her weak spot, causing her to orgasm almost immediately. As he neared his, he clawed at the lace strings in the front of her corset, in an attempt to untie them and loosen the grip on her breasts. As he pulled the pink strings out, her boobs lowered to their natural place and slightly separated. The force of his thrusting made them bounce and jiggle, he just had to squeeze them. Just seconds away from their climax, he grabbed both breasts and squeezed slightly, making her whimper and bite back a loud moan.

She had to remember Sam was in the next room and the walls were not soundproof. She seemed to have a habit of forgetting about him and letting Dean hit her as hard and deep as he wanted, causing the loudness. She could feel Dean's cock stiffen as it prepared to release inside her just as her walls surrounding him began to tighten. Biting her lip, she arched her back and tried to hold her moans in but failed when she belted a loud squeal at the ceiling during her orgasm. Dean didn't seem to mind the loudness at all, as he allowed himself a half a moan and half grunt as he came.

Panting and shallow breathing filled the room as they laid cuddled up together afterward. Sunny kissed Dean's shoulder up to his neck and suckled on him gently, sweat moistened their bodies. She reached under his boxers, when she saw he was still hard, and stroked him, deciding she wasn't done with him. He exhaled sharply as she rubbed his over-sensitive tip with her thumb then moved down his shaft, gripping him snuggly. He whimpered in her ear, biting his lip and breathing hard as her hand made its way up and down his member. She, then, kissed him, her tongue explored his mouth then made its way down his neck, chest and stomache.

By this time, he was panting from anticipation, as she slowly made her way down his body, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses and saliva tracks. He let out a small moan as she alternated kissing and licking down his happy trail. His body quivered excitedly, he hadn't yet experienced a blow-job from Sunny so this was a big night for him. They usually had sex once then went to sleep but tonight was special. Not only did they kill Damian and save Roxie, the hostages and the world- They also declared their love for each other and admitted they'd be miserable without one another. That was definitely reason to celebrate and go all out.

She pulled his cock back out and teased him with a little tongue-play. He grunted softly as she flicked her tongue against the tip, her tongue ring gently grazing the sensitive parts. He sighed deeply before suddenly twitching beneath her and grabbing her hair from the back. His legs wiggled back and forth, anxiously. She smiled tauntingly, then dragged her tongue down his shaft, his member entering her mouth but she wouldn't close it on him. The ball of her barbel rubbed against the underside of his hard-on, making him moan.

"Oh, my God, the myth is true." he whispered, shakily.

Sunny was also the first girl he's ever been with who had a tongue piercing, surprising enough. So he knew he was definitely in for a wild night.

Finally, she took him in her mouth, fitting him completely in. He grunted loudly, thrusting upward to get in deeper. She took the base of him by her hand and rubbed her thumb against it, while sucking at his head and swirling her tongue around it.

"Oh- Holy God!" he choked, arching his back and tilting his head with eyes rolling up.

That fucken tongue-ring! That sweet piece of metal sent from sex heaven. God, it made blow-jobs feel 10x more awesome. He couldn't wait to bust a nut in her mouth and at this rate, it'd be really fuckin' soon!

He gripped her hair and directed how deep he wanted to thrust and how fast he wanted her to go, only because she let him. She moaned softly as he slid in deeper, hinting that he wanted her to deep-throat him. She indulged him and did so, she could hear him whimpering quietly as she practically swallowed his cock, her tongue still swirling against his shaft. He started panting again and Sunny felt him stiffen in her mouth as he got ready to come. He bit his lip and shivered as that awesome tongue of hers explored every inch of his member, working its way to his head where it was most senstive.

Then, for some reason, he changed his mind about coming in her mouth and forced her back up to him where he threw her down onto her back and shoved himself inside her. She moaned sharply, as he thrusted hard, deep and fast. She threw her arms around him and pressed her forehead against his, her moans and whimpers consistant with his plunges. He felt her tighten around his cock again as he stiffened inside her, seconds away from another simultaneous orgasm. He kissed her neck then her mouth where they exchanged muffled moans and grunts, whimpers and sharp breaths. Sweat dampened their hair and skin, their hearts pounded against each other as they writhed against one another, so close. Too close.

While still kissing, they both came, emitting helpless cries of pleasure into each others lungs. Sunny squeezed Dean tight, her breasts pressed against him comfortably, sopping wet with sweat. The lace of her corset was soaked, as were his boxers. She ran her fingers through his damp hair as she tilted her head back and belted out one last moan of satisfaction. Dean pumped the last of his come into her then slumped atop of her, exhausted. Both breathing heavily and contently, they decided to just fall asleep that way, with him on top of her, because neither one of them could move they were so tired.

Dean kissed Sunny good-night on her forehead and she looked at him happily. She snuggled him in her arms and sighed.

"I'm glad your dad sent me to you..." she whispered.

"Me too." he agreed, stroking her hair with his thumb.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I acted so stupid...especially tonight." she admitted.

"It doesn't matter." he simply said. "We're here now, together. Alive. Everything is great." he smiled.

"You're great." she retorted, smiling.

He smiled back and kissed her gently on the lips before lifting himself off of her and laying beside her so she could cuddle up to him. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close, their heads resting against each other.

"I love you, Sunshine." he whispered.

She chuckled softly and slid her arm across his torso, making herself comfortable. She closed her eyes and sighed contently, her breath hot against his neck.

"I love you, Winchester." she breathed, and within minutes they were sound asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**The End**

_A/N: Pop the champagne, "Her Blood Splattered Past" is officially finished! Misha Collins: "Confetti, it's a parade!" Hehe. (Loved when he said that in the Season 5 gag reel.) I'd like to thank my reviewers, again, for reading and enjoying my work and constantly reviewing! I'd also like to thank those of you who put my story on alert and on your favorite stories list, as well as favorite author and author alerts, even though most of you don't actually review. I'd like to thank my good friend, Michelle/Deanstheman for not only reviewing but for her helpful advice and awesome ideas! I have to admit, her story "Two Guys, A Girl and A Ticket To Hell" is one of the reasons I was inspired to post this story and also inspired me to write more detailed smut. It'll always be my number 1 favorite original stories of all time (And I have read a LOT in over 10 years.) Thank you so much, Michelle, for that story and I hope you continue writing and posting more in the future! You're a talented writer and one of the most creative and intelligent people I have ever met on and offline! I adore you're twisted imagination, never second guess how good your ideas are because they're all amazing! _

_Although, I am in the process of writing a follow-up story, it may take a while to post, so please bear with me! You stuck with me through 11 chapters, a couple one-shots, deleted scenes and now my Ep-Based stories and I appreciate it very, very much! I promise it'll be worth the wait! Okaaaay, enough of my mushy rambling! See you all soon!_


End file.
